Accepting Love
by KinkyMommy
Summary: POLY ALERT: Bella/Edward/Jasper/Alice. This is the story of one young lady learning to Accept Love for what it is. After being disowned by her parents will she end up happy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Kinkymommy is back. Please remember the first 12 chapters were co-written with AmyBee/WardenAmy as well as beta'ed by Char. I will be posting a chapter ever few days. I will post all this story and finish it off before I start with Finding Our Home. Thank you all for sticking around. I will never let people that say bad things about my writing get to me like it did.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch.1**

**Moving In**

I don't know anything about my possible future roommates. So far, I have only talked to one named Alice. She has two other people living in the house with her; however, I don't know if they are male or female. All I did know was that I was meeting her here at Starbucks. I feel a little out of place in my beat up old Chevy truck that's older than my dad!

_Why do I have to think about this now?_ I feel the tears slipping down my face at just the thought of my dad. This truck was my sixteenth birthday present from him. He is also the reason I am sitting here waiting on Alice. My life was completely different than it was then. Now that the flood gate was open, I couldn't stop the flow of memories flooding back with almost perfect clarity.

I have always been a geek - a straight A, honor roll student taking all AP classes. I was even accepted to the University of Washington on an early acceptance with a plan to study English Literature. I was the dream child every parent wished for; in all but one aspect of my life, that is.

See there was this girl, Angela Weber. She was my best friend since the first grade. I started to see her in a different light when we were around twelve. The summer between sixth and seventh grade was when it all changed. One night, at one of our many sleepovers, she kissed me. Her lips…God her lips were so soft! It took me by surprise that she felt the same way I did. I remember, as if it was yesterday, running my tongue across her lips asking her to deepen the kiss. She was sweet, a taste really indescribable. We had both been left breathless.

For months, all we did was kiss. The turning point came the weekend before school was scheduled to start. I was spending the night with Angela and the only other people in the house were her older sister, Jessica, and Jessica's boyfriend. We had caught them making out with very little clothes on. We slipped away unseen back up to Angela's room where we started kissing, just like we always did. However, this time it turned more frenzied. I pulled her shirt off and started kissing down her soft, sweet neck. My mouth made its way to her perky breast. I had taken the luscious mound in my mouth and swirled, my tongue around her nipple. The sound that escaped from her lips had my panties soaked.

That night we groped each other relentlessly. We both knew we wanted more.

Not long after that, we made love to each other, every chance we got. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Every private moment we had was filled with touching and teasing. She knew what my body wanted, just like I knew her body.

A few weeks after my sixteenth birthday, everything changed. My parents walked in on us. Ang & I were topless with our hands fondling, searching for more. They were livid and far from accepting to say the least. They didn't care we were both still attracted to guys. Since Ang's parents were more accepting of us, they let me stay with them when my parents kicked me out that same night.

Good news came when I found out from my school counselor, that I could graduate early at the end of the school year.

So here I sit, waiting to meet three strangers. The whole point of the meeting was to see if we could get along and live together. I have no plans to tell them my age or about my past relationship, unless I have to. Would they want a roommate who is bisexual or a lesbian?

_What was I?_ I had only ever been with Angela, never a guy. _Did that make me a lesbian?_ O_r was I bi?_ Yes, I had found men that were attractive, even some that were very enticing. I guess that makes me bi, at least until I experiment with a man to find out.

Someone knocking on my window brought me out of my trance. Oh my! She is smoking hot! Standing to her full height, about three inches shorter than me, her hair is jet black and spiky in the back. And her eyes! Her eyes are incredible - ice blue and endless.

_God, I hope she is into girls! I could do her right now - just looking at her makes me wet…_

_Focus Bella! No screwing the hot pixie in the Starbucks parking lot! _She smiles at me and steps away from the door. I smile back and climb out of the truck.

"Hi, you must be Bella!" She bounces.

_Spunky and hot! Look at her chest bounce! I could make them bounce…_

_Damn, Bella! Focus!_

"Hi, you must be Alice." I smile and shake her hand. If this is going to be my roommate, I would be having some serious wet dreams. I wonder what the other two look like? Are they all girls? If they are, I will be so screwed and in heaven at the same time.

"That's me" she giggles. That giggle makes me want to throw her down to the ground and take her right here!

"Um, do you want to get some coffee and talk? Maybe you can tell me about the other roommates?" I ask, trying not to sound as nervous as I feel.

"Oh, the guys are already waiting inside" she smiles.

_Guys, huh?_ _Well there goes the all girl fantasy._

I follow Alice into the coffee shop where she waves to two very handsome men sitting at one of the back tables. I couldn't get a very good look from here, but I would be getting a closer view soon enough.

I really need a place to stay. I don't have much money since my scholarship only pays so much for housing and food. My grades had scored me a full ride to UW.

I place my order while she bounces over to the two guys. While I wait for mine to be ready, Alice places her order. When they call out my drink order, we both reach for it. Apparently, we both ordered the same exact thing - a Venti Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel. This could be a sign, a very good sign. She makes me feel comfortable. It feels right, when she hooks her arm through mine to lead me to the table.

The closer we get to the table, the more I take in. One of the guys has the most beautiful bronze color hair and emerald green eyes. My body immediately wants to drift to his side. _Wow! That's never happened before._ The intense pull I feel shocks me. _Maybe I am bi._

The other one has blond hair and deep blue denim eyes that remind me of my favorite pair of dark wash jeans. I can feel that pull again, but nowhere near as strong as to the emerald eyes that caught my attention first. _Eyes are the window to the soul. All three of them entice my body…Focus. It's a must right now, Bella._

_I wonder if they feel it too? It would be great if they did. Fate even? _It was as if I have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Damn Angela and all her talk about fate! I never believed in that kind of stuff, but she did whole heartedly. Fate, soul mates, whatever she believed it. She had this undying faith in knowing a person would always meet their soul mate. I personally thought it to be bullshit.

"Edward. Jasper. This is Bella." Alice smiles happily as she points each of them out to me.

"Hi Bella," Edward smiles as he stands to shake my hand. It feels almost as if he shocks me, but very pleasantly. The shock goes from head to toe.

"Hello Bella," Jasper says sweetly with a hint of a southern accent. He shakes my hand as well and then kisses Alice softly.

We sit and drink our coffee while they ask a few questions here and there. I manage to avoid the age question all together. By the time, we are almost done with our coffee, I feel like I have known them for years. I feel some kind of connection with them that I can't place. Maybe it was watching how close they all are. They have known each other for years and are more like family.

I decide to give them a moment alone and excuse myself to the bathroom, where I wash my hands and check my hair. Wanting to give them enough time to talk about their decision, I even touch up my lip-gloss and reposition my bra. I really like them and want that room. Finally, after a minute of just standing there I make my way back to the table where they are all smiling happily.

"So Bella, when can you move in?" Jasper, smiles at me.

"Really?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, we think you are perfect!" Alice bounces. The bouncing again draws my attention to her perky chest.

The next few minutes are filled with details about the house. There are five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The plan is to turn the extra bedroom into a study room for all of us. We are only about three blocks from campus, which makes me love the place already. I usually over sleep, so being so close will be perfect for me.

"So how long will it take you to move in?" Edward asks.

"It won't take but a few minutes really. I don't have that much, and it's all in my truck already. So whenever is fine with me" I smile at him.

"Well, move in today!" Alice squeals and jumps up to hug me. _Don't grab her ass. Don't grab her ass!_

I can't help but tense up at the impact of her. She is so soft, yet toned. I will have to ditch these boy shorts, as they are completely soaked now!

Alice quickly decides to ride with me, so I won't get lost. Smirking, Alice and Jasper tell me Edward drives like a maniac. We follow the guys out to a silver Volvo where Jasper kisses her softly again, and I find myself jealous. I quickly recover when he hugs me. The feel of his muscular chest against my breast is not helping my situation any. Edward has an odd look on his face when I pull away from Jasper. _Is that a smirk? _

He quickly turns his odd expression to a smile. He steps closer to me, a little hesitantly.

_Is he scared I'll bite? _

_I would consider it…_

_FOCUS! He just wants a simple hug, not for me to hump his leg or go all Dracula on him._

Somehow, I manage to shake the insane thoughts. He wraps his arms around me, and I am a goner. The shock from earlier is nothing compared to the burn I feel wherever our bodies are touching. His chest is chiseled perfectly.

_I want to scrape my nails softly down his washboard abs._

_That's it! These cute little boy shorts are gone now._

_Is it possible for panties to disintegrate completely?_

He quickly pulls away and smiles. My body misses the burn caused from his. I offer a small smile to go along with the blush I know is creeping up. I turn and walk to my truck.

Once I am in the truck, I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. When Alice climbs in a minute later her scent washes over me, making me tense up. She is wearing a light hint of perfume, but it doesn't mask her natural scent. She is mouthwatering - sweet and citrusy.

_I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells?_

My mind is working, overtime now. Alice is clearly involved with Jasper so why would she ever be interested in women? And what's with all these feelings?

"So Bella, do you like to shop?" her smile immediately turning bright.

"I'm not a huge shopping fan. Only certain things make me want to" I smile back at her.

"Oh, like what? I love to shop!" she is bouncing again. She seems really hyper.

_I can handle the bouncing if it were on my…_

_OK, not where my brain needs to be going when I am in a tight space with just her. _

_I bet something else on her is tight too. _

_The first thing I am unpacking is my vibrator!_

"Um, shoes?" I offer since I don't want to tell her about my fetish for lingerie. The shoe part is right enough, but I don't buy them to match my outfits. I like my shoes to match my lingerie.

"I LOVE shoes! We have to go shoe shopping!" she giggles.

"Ok" I reply. I need a new pair to go with my latest corset anyway.

She points me in the right direction of the house since Edward and Jasper quickly disappeared, leaving Alice and I behind.

"I told you he drives like a maniac. I think he has a lead foot," she laughs.

"I see. My old truck won't keep up" I laugh back.

Before too long, we arrive at the house, and Alice gives me a walk through before we unload my boxes. We are using the master bedroom on the first floor as the study. All the rooms are huge since it is an older house. My room is already furnished with a huge bed, a dresser and a chest of drawers. I can even put a desk in my room if I save enough money or get a part time job.

I started unpacking immediately and have almost everything, but my clothes put away when Alice comes in.

"Oh goody clothes!" she says happily.

"Clothes fetish much?" I laugh.

"Oh yeah, I love clothes Bella" she giggles.

"I will keep that in mind" I wink.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, if you want," shrugging, "It's just my boring clothes left."

Laughing and talking the whole time, we make it through my jeans, tops and pajamas before she reaches for the two boxes holding my lingerie.

"Um… let me do those two" I smile.

"Oh no! I have seen everything so far, I get to see the rest" she giggles and runs to the other side of the room with a box.

"It's your funeral" I shrug. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I wanted her to play with my underwear.

"Kinky, Bella!" She laughs as she pulls out my purple corset with black stitching, bows and garter belt.

"Ok, don't make fun of it" I pout.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. I just may ask to borrow it" she winks and tosses it to me. The thought of her in this is very enticing.

_I would probably rip it off of her!_

_That wouldn't do me any good. I would have to replace it and probably go to jail for taking an innocent straight woman._

"Ok enough playing with my lingerie" I laugh.

"Wait! Who's playing with who's what?" Jasper pops his head in the door. Alice and I both die laughing. The look on his face is hysterical. He is smiling and his mouth is gaping open at the same time. "Ok, I am going back downstairs to watch a movie. You two want to come along or play with each other's panties some more?"

"Holy cow!" Edward yells from the hall. "What did I miss?" he says, almost pushing Jasper out of the way. Alice and I are laughing even more now. "Tease" he mutters and goes back out the door.

Jasper follows Edward out while muttering something about "hot tease".

"Well, I think this will be interesting," Alice, laughs.

"Yeah, very" I laugh too.

"Come on let's go watch the movie," she says and pulls me out of the room with her.

We agree to order pizza after the movie since Alice wants to have a little "Welcome to the House" party. The movie isn't really my cup of tea. I prefer the classics and romantics, not action and dramatic f/x. When the movie is over, Jasper orders the pizza and brings us all a few beers.

We are all sitting on the floor talking, laughing, eating and drinking. From time to time, Alice and Jasper kiss.

_Damn I would not mind kissing either of them. I could kiss all three of them actually. They are all fine in my book. _

At some point, I lean back against the couch which brings me closer to Edward. Even without us touching, I can still feel the tingling and burning sensation. I think he can feel it too, because I catch him staring at me.

"So Bella, how many boyfriends have you had?" he asks suddenly.

"None" I shrug.

"What? A beautiful girl like you has never had a boyfriend? You have to be joking."

I can feel Jasper and Alice are looking at me while I blush at all the sudden attention. I now want to crawl in a hole and escape.

"Bella you don't have to be scared. We won't think less of you for never having a boyfriend." Edward smiles sweetly at me.

"Guys back in Arizona never thought much of me," I say honestly.

"Well, I don't see how they could look at you and not see how beautiful you are," he replies.

I am at the point now that not only do I want to escape to a hole, but also I wanted to die in said hole.

"Edward, you have known me for what five hours now? How can you say that?" I am trying to recover from some of my embarrassment.

"Ok honestly, from the moment you walked into Starbucks, I wanted to kiss you and then when you shook my hand, I wanted it all the more. That's saying a lot for me. I am never like that." he lets out a little sigh.

So he feels it too. What're these strange burning and tingling? It is almost like electricity when we touch. I want to taste his lips more than anything, but if he kisses me, he will know I wasn't truthful. I didn't lie, exactly; I just left out a few pieces of information.

_Yes I have never had a boyfriend. However, I have had a girlfriend for the past four years. How can any guy want me after that?_

I stand and hurry up the stairs to my room where I slam the door and throw myself on the bed.

_Ok, so this_ _isn't a hole, but it will have to do for now._

I'm not sure, how long I lay there until I hear the door open gently and then someone softly walking to the bed. As soon as he sits on the bed, I know it is Edward. The electricity in the air is flowing strong. His hands go to my back, rubbing up and down softly over my tight t-shirt.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you mad…I really do want to kiss you," he whispers.

"I know you didn't mean to. It's just I don't want you to think I am lying to you…If you kissed me…I have been kissed before, just not by a guy" I sigh. It feels good to finally say it out loud.

"There isn't anything wrong with that," he says. His voice is stronger now. I still can't look at him though.

When he pleads, "Look at me please," I cave and roll over. His voice is just so soft and understanding. His eyes are soft, caring and full of concern. I don't know where the concern is coming from.

_Is he scared I only like girls?_

"Edward, I want you to know that I have always liked both girls and guys. I just haven't had a chance with a guy." I want to be honest with him - I don't know, why, but I do.

With a playful look on his face now, he smirks "I never said you only liked girls, did I?"

"Come on, let's go back downstairs and finish the pizza and a few more beers" he winks.

"I think I'd rather stay here and let Alice, and Jasper, have their space" I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 2**

**Electric**

Edward and I were comfortably sitting on my bed talking. I learned that the three of them had been friends since grade school along with many other things. He had said they all felt connected in someway. He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask. If he wanted me to know then he would tell me.

I wanted to kiss him the whole time we were talking. I could barely think of anything besides that. The feeling I got around him was amazing. The feeling I got around all three of them was even better. The electricity in the air between Edward and I was intense. Having him on the bed with me was driving me insane. Did I want to ask him if he felt it? How did you explain something like this? I wasn't even sure what it was.

I felt the electricity, before I felt him. He was caressing my face. The feel of his hand against my face mixed with the tingling sensation had my body on fire. Why was I so attracted to him? Why was my body reacting like this?

"You are so beautiful…your skin…it's so soft" he whispered.

With that, he leaned in a little and touched his lips to mine. All I could hear was my heart pounding and my head screaming. _More I need more!_

My hands instinctively sneaked around his neck. My fingers played with the hair that was softer, than I had imagined. His tongue ran along my lower lip asking for entrance. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, as he pulled me closer. Our tongues tangled together and I couldn't help but moan.

"Mmmhmm" he moaned breathlessly, when we pulled away.

_Take more. No, it was just a kiss Bella chill out. I want him so bad._

Our eyes locked on each other lustfully. We both knew we wanted this to go farther.

_Would he think I was a slut if this went farther right now? Who cares you want him?_

I really needed to get a hold on my inner monologues. They were killing the mood.

Our lips met once again. More fire and electricity shot through me. The kiss quickly became feverish and passionate. His hands roamed my body making me quiver slightly. I felt him smirk against my lips, as his hand found the hem of my shirt. The skin-to-skin contact was intense. I wanted more and I never wanted it to stop.

I moaned at the sensation and pressed my body further into his. He took it as a sign of encouragement and slipped my shirt off. I wanted to see the chiseled stomach I had touched earlier, so I slipped his off as well. I had never wanted someone so bad.

_Angela never made me feel this way. How did he do it?_

Once again, I was gasping for air. However, I didn't want to lose the feel of his lips on mine. I pouted in protest, but stopped immediately, when he started unbuckling my jeans. In what had to be, record speed, we were both undressed. He kissed me softly on the lips and smiled at me when he pulled away. His lips found their way to my neck. Luscious open mouth kisses started at my jaw line, down my neck, to my collarbone.

I quivered beneath him, as he licked the sensitive skin there and nipped softly. He chuckled softly at my body's response and smiled down at me.

_Was he asking permission to continue? By all means continue, or I might lose my mind!_

He nipped and sucked my collarbone one more time, then his mouth was worked its way down my body. His tongue ran along the top of my breast, while his hand gripped my hip firmly. His breath over my wet skin was causing me to become even wetter. However, when his tongue swirled around my nipple, I almost came undone. He continued to nip, suck, lick, and use gentle caresses on my nipples.

_God how could he make me want to come by just doing that!_

His ministrations had me whimpering and moaning as; he switched back and forth between breasts. My whimper was one, of protest once again as he released them. He subdued it by an open wet kiss, his tongue swirling with mine.

_He tastes like candy! I could eat his candy all day. O Angela never made me this wet or this turned on. It was definitely not the only first that was going to happen tonight. _

He moaned and released my mouth. His tongue licked softly down my body, between my breast and around my navel. I had goose bumps down my legs. I felt his long hard erection, graze, my inner thigh, and I moaned.

His hands caressed my hips gently as his tongue worked its way to my hipbone. He proceeded to tease my body even more. More licks, more sucking, more nipping.

_Who would have thought my hips hold such an erogenous zone? _

He ran his tongue from one hip to the other and then down my thigh.

"Oh God" I whimpered"

"That's not my name" he chuckled as, he used his warm breath to blow over the wet trail.

"I will try…and…remember that," I said breathlessly.

"Good" he said hovering over my center. His hot breath teased me.

His tongue darted out and ran over my folds.

"Tease," I moaned out.

"Yes, but you are enjoying it," he punctuated his words by returning his tongue slowly to my folds. Agonizingly slow, his tongue ran up, slightly deeper than before; and his tip was just barely grazing my clit.

He slid his arms down my hips to my thighs, wrapping an arm around each. He brought one leg over his shoulder to open me further to him. His finger ran up and down my slit.

"You taste so good," he said licking his finger. I couldn't respond. I was trying to keep my body from imploding.

I gasped as he brought his mouth to my clit and sucked the little knob into his mouth. His tongue circled around it and flicked it back and forth. My hips bucked pressing his face farther into my clit. He flicked my clit relentlessly, causing me to shudder and call out his name.

"I want to taste you Bella. You are so sweet" he hummed against me. His finger teasing my entrance, he returned his mouthed to my clit.

One swift movement later and his fingers, were inside me. I knew I was on the verge of the best orgasm of my life. He slid it in and out slowly and flicked my clit with his tongue. Each flick sent waves of pleasure coursing through my body. My eyes were clamped firmly shut; all I could do was watch the ripples and feel. My thoughts were almost incoherent as his tongue moved to my entrance.

He slid his finger out and licked my entrance, darting his tongue in and out of me.

"OH Shit" I cried out.

"Cum for me Bella, I need to taste you" he demanded. His, voice made me want to run to the edge of pleasure and throw myself over.

His tongue returned to my clit as he inserted two fingers inside me. In and out, in and out he pumped relentlessly. I felt my walls tightening and the electricity humming through my body. He curled his fingers slightly, rubbing my g-spot with each thrust of his hand. The flicker of his tongue and the motion of his fingers sent me crashing over the edged like a tidal wave. His fingers slowed as I started to recover.

I realized, as I made my way back to reality, that I had been screaming his name. He was smiling up at me as he slid his fingers out of me.

"Do you know how sweet you taste Bella?" he asked, as he stalked up my body. He started rubbing his extremely hard dick up, my leg.

"Why don't you refresh my memory?" I smirked. With that, his mouth came crashing down on mine. I wanted to taste myself on his tongue.

_I taste better on him then I ever did on Angela._

"I want to be inside you now," he groaned as he pulled away.

"I want you inside me," I panted running my nails over his perfectly chiseled chest.

"This might hurt a little, since you haven't been with a guy" he said nuzzling my neck.

"I can handle it," I rasped out. The head of his long thick cock was teasing my entrance.

With that, he slowly pushed into me. I felt every bit of the pain. Technically, I was a virgin, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He didn't move once he was sheathed completely inside me. His eyes were locked with mine. When I smiled, he knew I was ready. The pain had subsided and I wanted to feel him moving inside me. I wanted all of him.

_Angela had never been able to give me this kind of pleasure. I loved the vibrator we used, but it was nothing like this. I felt more pain with her the first time we used it. However, it never gave me this pleasure. Maybe I had lost my virginity to her?_

The feel of his cock moving in and out of me was almost overwhelming. His eyes didn't leave mine, until his lips found mine again. My fingers dug into his back with each slow thrust. I pulled him into me more. I wanted more I wanted faster. He seemed to catch on and his pace quickened. His groans had me clenching around him. I wouldn't last long I knew it.

"God you are so tight," he grunted against my neck.

My hips thrust into him at his words. I met every stroke he made and moaned out his name. He withdrew himself, leaving only the tip of his hard cock teasing me. MY hips jutted upwards trying to force him back inside.

He slammed into me causing the ripple effect of pleasure to be even stronger than before. He repeated his actions slamming into me harder and faster. I was teetering on the edge now. Each thrust was threatening to send me tumbling over the edge to blissful oblivion.

His hand found its way to my breast. He grabbed it firmly in his hand, my nipple between his index finger and thumb. He grunted above me and pinched my nipple. I screamed out in pleasure. The ripples were taking me under with each movement of his hand. He did the same to the other breast and moved his hand softly down my body. I was on the verge of losing my mind if I didn't get my release soon.

He seemed to since this as his hand found my clit. He rubbed circles around the sensitive knob, increasing the ripples.

"I…am…Ugh…EDWARD! God I am so close" I panted and moaned tilting my pelvis. The new depth was exactly what we needed.

"Shit Bella…you…are going to…make me cum." he groaned.

He pinched my clit and I lost it. My body was convulsing at his touch. My walls clenched firmly around him. He thrusts into me one more time harder than before, as I chanted his name and screamed out in pleasure. I was flying and had taken him with me, chanting my name.

He collapsed against me panting. I was panting trying to catch my breath, as I came back down to earth. We lay like that for a long time, me running my hands through his hair and down his back softly. I could see the red marks my nails had inflicted.

He kissed me soundly on the mouth one last time and rolled off me. He pulled me into him, as he pulled the blanket over us. No words were said, as he nuzzled into the back of my neck. I had just had two of the best orgasms of my life, and I am completely spent.

I woke up in the exact same position I had fallen asleep in. Edward was the reason I had woken up. His hand was running up and down my side, as he kissed the back of my neck. My mind immediately wondered back to last night. Two mind blowing orgasms. I didn't want to stop his kissing now. I could lie like this all day and night.

He licked softly on the side of my neck, and I couldn't hold in the moan, I had been suppressing.

"Morning beautiful" he murmured against my skin.

"Morning handsome" I rasped and arched into his touch. He chuckled softly causing me to shiver.

We continued to lie there as he ran his hands wondrously over my body. He avoided my breast, and only grazed, my inner thigh with his fingertips. I had already figured out he liked to hear and see me moan and wither at his touch.

His hand was just about to be where I wanted it most, when someone knocked on the door hard. I groaned and covered myself with the sheet causing him to laugh softly and kiss my shoulder.

"If you want to eat before we leave you better get your ass in the shower now." Alice yelled at the door.

"Leave where?" I asked as I stretched out. The sheet slid down reveling one of my breasts. He smiled evilly and quickly sucked it in his mouth flicking my nipple. He laughed, when he looked up at the pout I was wearing when he pulled away.

"Dinner at my parent's house in Forks, it's an every Sunday thing. You are more than welcome to come, if you want" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He started looking around the room to spot his clothes.

_Meet the parents of the man I just slept with?_

_No way in hell!_

"Is that close to Knife and Spoon?" I smiled quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Funny, you want to go or what?" he laughed.

"I don't know. I still have some unpacking to do before school starts tomorrow" I smiled.

With that, he kissed me one final time. He got up, slipped his boxers on and gathered up his clothes before he left the room. There was no way I would venture to meet his parent's right after sleeping with him. I had only known him for a day now.

_Jeez that was a bit sluty._

_Well worth it though._

I quickly took a shower and joined them for breakfast. Alice kept smiling at me strangely.

_Did they hear us last night? Surly they knew what happened. _

I was well aware that I kept blushing, throughout breakfast. They each told me goodbye with a hug. Alice's perky breasts were pushed into me so firmly I could feel her hard nipples.

_Kiss her! No, no! She's straight._

Jasper lingered longer than usual as well. I was well aware of his body and was tempted to kiss him as well.

_What the hell is wrong with you Swan? You get laid by a guy once, and you are ready to be miss orgy?_

After they left, I went, upstairs and finished unpacking what little I had left. I checked my email and I had one from Angela. I hadn't had a phone conversation with her, since I left. She had sent me a text or two, but I didn't answer. I wanted a new life.

I read over her email several times.

_Bella,_

_I miss you. I tried to text you to see if you made it ok. I hope everything is ok, since I haven't heard from you. I know what we decided, but I still worry about you. I know you want a new life, but I have always been your best friend. I hope to hear from you. Even if it is just "I'm ok"_

_Miss you._

_Angela_

I finally decided to write her back a quick email. She deserved that much.

I waited patiently for the laptop to comply. It was a pain having such an old model. Finally, the window popped up.

_Angela,_

_Sorry to make you worry. I just moved in so I haven't really had a way to email you. My phone died not too long after I got here. The place is really nice, and I got a great deal. I have three roommates so everything is split equally. My laptop keeps getting slower and slower, so I am not sure how often I will be able to respond. _

_Miss you too._

_Bella_

I checked over my response several times, before I sent it. I finally decided it sounded ok, and that I wasn't trying to ignore her on purpose. I knew she didn't want me to leave, but it was for the best.

I spent the rest of the day reading. I knew I had a busy day tomorrow, and I was nervous. I was sixteen and starting my first day of college. I think I had every right to be nervous. I would be turning seventeen in a few weeks, but I would still be the youngest person in my classes.

_I wonder what Edward would do if he found out how old I was? What would Alice and Jasper think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 3**

**Going Under**

I had gone to bed pretty early that night, so I never heard them come in. I was so out of it. The sound of a shower woke me up the next morning. I waited, until I heard it cut off and cleared out, before I made my way to get ready for the day.

I shimmied on my black leggings and my black tank. I finished my makeup and straightened my hair. I wanted to be cute for my first day.

_I always like to look cute, so that's just an excuse._

Once I was finished with that, I threw on the long sleeved, gray, laced tunic over my tank. I checked myself in the mirror and was satisfied.

_You, Ms. Swan, are one sexy woman!_

I went to my closet to decide on shoes. I had black heels and I had black boots. However, those wouldn't look right with black leggings. Then I spotted my Enzo's! I loved those boots. Angela had gotten them for me last Christmas. She knew how much I loved them when we spotted them; she also knew I would never be able to afford a two hundred and fifty dollar pair of boots.

So I decided on my Enzo Angiolini 'Gillot' boots. I knew the specifications of them perfectly. A three and three forth's stiletto heel with a recessed half inch platform. Sixteen inches high with a sheered center seam, dark grey suede down to the toe with genuine grey snakeskin trim around the toe and covering the heel.

My look was almost complete. I grabbed a black three stone stretch bangle and my cameo pendent necklace, both from Rue 21. I slid my plain silver hoops in and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Oh snap! Bella be looking hot!" Alice bounced as soon as I walked into the kitchen. I immediately blushed. If she only knew how her saying something so simple made my brain think. Along with that bouncing, oh my God, that bouncing was torture!

"You do look lovely," Edward said. He had this insatiable smile on his face. Only one side of his mouth was pulled up, crooked. It was hot!

"I'm with Alice, hot is more like it" Jasper laughed and winked at me.

_I could show him how hot. _

_No shame on you Bella he is with the straight pixie!_

I just shook my head and smiled. I grabbed a bowl and started eating my cereal.

"So Bella how was your day yesterday?" Alice asked between bites of her toast and yogurt.

"It was fine. I finished unpacking, answered some emails, and read until I went to bed early."

"So what do we want to do about dinner tonight?" Jasper asked while shoving his books in his bag. He would be starving by dinner, since he was only eating yogurt and a granola bar. Edward would be for sure. He was only eating a granola bar while he looked over a paper.

"I don't care" Edward mumbled never taking his eyes off his paper.

"I could cook, if you guy's want" I shrugged.

"Sure" they chorused.

"Cool, I will figure something out and go by the store on my way home from class. I get done around four if that's alright"

"That's perfect. We should all be done around five maybe five fifteen today. That should give you plenty of time" Alice smiled up.

"Deal, I've got to get going. I will see you all at dinner" I smiled as I put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

My schedule was simple enough. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I had three classes that would be finished at four. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had four classes and would be finished by six. I took a heavy class load for good reasons. I had to go full time to keep my full scholarship. I also wanted to be finished as soon as possible. I had done the math; by adding a few extra classes to each semester, I could finish early. What I would do when I got out was still a mystery. I would have a major in Literature and a minor in organic chemistry. Pre-med was an interest to me, so I wanted to keep my options open. I could always use my literature major to finance going back to school later.

My classes all went smoothly. In two of my classes, I sat beside the same girl. We talked and even had lunch together. Samantha, who insisted on being called Sam, would also be in labs with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I thought it was pretty cool how much we had in common. I had never had many friends back home beside Angela.

I left campus and went straight to the store. I was excited to be cooking for everyone. I quickly grabbed a fresh loaf of French bread, since I didn't have time to make it homemade. I quickly made my way through the store grabbing everything I needed. I was going to make them my famous homemade Chicken Alfredo with sautéed mushrooms and onions, topped with garlic butter seasoned vegetables.

I was just browning the chicken when I heard them coming into the house.

"That smells great" I heard Jasper and Edward as they were coming into the kitchen.

"Mmhhm" Alice moaned.

"OUT!" I demanded pointing to the door they just walked in from.

"Why?" they all pouted.

"I will let you know when it's ready. You three will only get in the way" I smiled and shooed them out. I couldn't stand someone hovering over me while I cooked.

I finished the chicken and stirred my sauce. I sautéed my mushrooms in garlic, white wine, butter with a hint of lemon and olive oil. I caramelized the onions in white wine and vanilla. I had to say everything smelt amazing. I added my secret ingredient to the sauce and let it simmer a little longer, while I put together the plates.

Noodles, chicken, and my signature sauce made with real whipping cream. A spoon full of vegetables atop the sauce and the mushrooms added to the top of those. I took the onions, added one or two on top, placed them around the plate, and used the sauce from them to lightly drizzle over each portion. I finished each plate of with a light dash of freshly grated Parmesan and Romano and a piece of the garlic cheese French bread I had put together. I inspected each plate meticulously. I was a little OCD when it came to my cooking.

I called them all into the dining room once I sat the table. I sat the salad and toppings on the table for them to assemble themselves. They attacked the food and you would have thought they hadn't eaten in days. I felt a little smug, as I watched them attack the food. We all ate and talked about our day after they finished praising my food. I felt so comfortable around the three of them that it was a little shocking. I hadn't felt this comfortable around anyone in a long time.

We all cleaned up the kitchen laughing and joking. I said goodnight to everyone early and went to bed. I had a long day to prepare for. I had an early class, so I was up and out of the house before anyone was up. Sam met me at the door of our first class. We had lunch together again. By the time, I was through with my last class all I wanted to do was take a hot bath and crawl into bed.

When I walked in the door, I smelt food. I wasn't even hungry, until the smell hit me. I found Edward in the kitchen. He had just pulled the potatoes out of the oven and the steaks off the grill.

"Hey, that smells good" I said dropping my bag beside the table.

"Thanks'. It's just us for a while. Jasper and Alice both have late classes tonight. I put their plates in the oven already." he smiled.

"That's sweet."

"Don't tell anyone" he winked.

We both ate in silence and worked on our homework, while we ate. We finally finished and started cleaning up. Alice and Jasper where still not home, I felt a little sorry for them that they would have to reheat the fabulous steak. Edward completely cleared my mind though, when he pressed up against me, pinning me to the counter.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. All I can think about is how you taste and the look on your face when I made you scream my name," he said low and huskily in my ear. My body shivered as his warm breath seeped across my ear and down my neck that he was now nuzzling. I was wet almost instantly.

I turned around and his lips crashed into mine. I could feel the edge of the counter press harder into my back, as he pressed his hard erection against me. The pain mixed with the pleasure he was inducing was amazing. I couldn't hold the moan in.

That was all it took. Clothes went flying and before I knew it, I was lifted onto the cold surface of the counter. My legs were wrapped around his hips, and my head was tossed back as he attacked my neck and ear lobe with sloppy wet kisses and nibbles. I could feel the tip of his erection at my entrance. However, he pulled away suddenly causing me to whimper.

"Fuck I don't have any condoms!" he said running his hands through his hair.

"We didn't use one Saturday," I pointed out.

"I had also ingested several beers. It slipped my mind. Only a slut wanting to get pregnant would want to make that mistake again!" he snapped. I felt my face go red. What the hell was he implying?

_Fuck him. He doesn't even know me!_

I was livid now. I jumped off the counter and grabbed my clothes.

"You know what Edward?" I said coolly.

"What?" he snapped again.

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, asshole!" I spat at him and walked out, still naked. I went up to my room and got dressed. I threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed my bathroom stuff, tossing them on top of everything.

I remembered my backpack was still in the kitchen, so I made my way there instantly. I sat my large duffle bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. He was dressed and sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked like he had been pulling at his hair. He looked up, when he heard me kick the chair to get my purse and backpack. I tossed my books in my bag not even looking at him. I slung it over my shoulder and flipped him off as I walked out, grabbing my duffle bag, and slamming the front door on my way out.

Alice and Jasper pulled up as I was tossing my stuff in my old truck.

"Where are you going?" Alice yelled as she was getting out of the car.

"Ask fuck-head" I snapped and climbed in my truck. I backed out not paying them any more attention.

It finally registered how hurt my feelings were, when I reached the stop sign. I let the tears go then. I decided to go to Sam's and crash there, until I figured out what to do. When I pulled into the dorm parking lot, I sent her a text asking which dorm room she was in. She responded immediately with the number and question marks. I decided I would rather tell her in person, so I grabbed my stuff and made my way to her room.

I started knocking and the door flew open.

"Bella, Oh my God what's wrong?"

"Can I stay here a few days" I sniffled out before the tears overtook me again.

"Of course" she said pulling me inside. She threw my bags down and hugged me. I was grateful. We had only known each other two days and were already becoming best friends.

"Are you ok?" she asked pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. Can I tell you about it later though I am exhausted" I wiped my eyes. I really wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

She made the couch up for me and turned on a chick flick. She sat on the couch with me with a box of Kleenex, while I cried at the movie and about Edward. She didn't ask anymore about what happened. However, I knew I would have to tell her. Both of us fell asleep on the couch.

The next five weeks passed fairly quickly. Sam and I grew closer than ever. I had managed all A's on my first round of test and even celebrated with Sam. Alice and Jasper called everyday. They tried everything to get me to come back. Most of my stuff was still there so they knew I hadn't just moved out. I even went back a few times to change my clothes. However, I refused to go back to stay right now. However, everyday Alice would still call. Once again, I was on the phone with her.

"No Alice, I am not coming back right now. I will pay my portion of the rent, but Edward has seriously pissed me off."

"_Don't worry about it; you only stayed here a few days this month. I will make Edward pay your portion for being such a fuck up"_

"No, don't even go there I want to take care of my part. I don't want to be connected to him right now." I practically screamed into the phone. I got the walk signal to cross the street. I had just finished class for the day and was crossing the street back to Sam's dorm room. We were going to have pizza and a movie night.

"_Come on Bella! I need another way to torture him. I love having you here." _She whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice…" I stopped talking the moment, I saw the car. I had just stepped off the sidewalk when I saw the car barreling towards me.

I tried to run as I watched the car swerving to miss me. However, I wasn't fast enough. The car spun all the way around and was still spinning in my direction. Then I went flying. I felt the rear end of the car hit me. I felt my head hit the edge of the sidewalk, and then it was black. I vaguely remember hearing Alice screaming my name before the blackness overtook me.

_What the hell? Could my life be anymore fucked up? I'm sure I'm on my way to hell. I mean come on; there is nothing here, but darkness and my own voice. My life so far deems me straight to hell according to my parents, so why would I be headed anywhere else. _

_Am I dead? I must be. Only hell would have me stuck in my head talking to myself. Also, where the hell was all this pain coming from? I had to be in hell. Oh, wait…No I am officially in hell. The devil insists on making me watch my own funeral. Is there anyway I could be dreaming? If I could just pinch myself, I would know! But NO! I can't even do that._

_I was stuck watching my own damn funeral. There I was, dressed in a pink frilly dress my mother picked out. She knew I hated that crap! Why were they even here? I wasn't their daughter anymore!_

_Was that Angela? Oh God it is! She looks devastated. "I am so sorry Ang" I tried to scream, but it couldn't reach her. I was just floating through after all. There's Alice and Jasper. Poor Alice, I wish I could tell her it would be ok, and that I was in a good place. HA! I would so be lying then!_

_But what the hell is Edward doing here? Why is he walking up to my dead body? "I am just a slut remember! " I screamed at him in my head. No use. Why did he look so devastated too?  
><em>

"_Jeez can I get out of this hell already? I know I am a fuck up but don't make me watch this anymore. I'm sorry ok I know! Please stop making me watch this! It's awful. Alice is crying. Angela is a basket case and looks so lifeless. Sam is even here! That's not fair! I know they care about me, but those are the only ones! Stop making me watch these people and their fake tears!"_

_I started banging my proverbial fist against the blackness that was now back. DAMNIT! If only I could actually throw this fit instead of being stuck in hell!_

_God please make this horrible pain stop! My head feels like it is about to explode and that damn beeping was making it worse, and my leg, dear God just cut it off or something! It hurts so bad!_

_Wait…beeping. I hear beeping. Where is it coming from? I'm dead so I shouldn't hear anything… Was that someone talking?… It is! No, I don't want to watch another scene! I just want to float in the blackness. It's so much better. _

_But nothing happened. I floated in darkness listening to the beeping, and the low mumbles._

_I could go for the pain disappearing though. It felt like it was getting worse. Wait…was the blackness lightening up? I'd better not be going back to a vision of me dead again. I couldn't take that. _

_Shut that damn beeping up already! My head is going to explode if it doesn't stop. Why was it getting louder? The devil himself must be punishing me with a never ending headache and noise to make it worse!_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep! SHUT IT OFF! _

_I watch the darkness fade away slowly. It was replaced with a new color, dull red, like the back of your eyelids. The damn beeping was louder than ever. I wished who ever that was mumbling would shut up. Everything sounds like it is coming through a megaphone. _

_Wait… that pain feels too real. The noise is too loud. It isn't like before. The red is too bright. Am I not dead?_

_No this feels like my body…My very painful body. Shit! The darkness was so much better. Maybe being dead would be better. Why wasn't I on pain killers?_

I would open my eyes. Everything was coming clear again. I had to be dreaming. Thank goodness.

I fought hard to open my eyes. They felt like they, were weighed down with bricks at first.

However, then it happened. Everything was blurry as the first shards of light came through. I blinked several times but the blurriness didn't fade completely. Then the pain hit me full force. I felt like I had been hit by a Mack truck! I felt myself groan at the pain.

"Welcome back" A handsome blond man said hovering over me. Damn he was handsome!

"How do you feel Isabella?" he asked worriedly.

"Hurt" I said through my dry throat. Damn that burned.

"Here take a sip," he said sticking a straw to my lips. I did gratefully. I felt the cool water flow down my throat, easing the burn.

"It's from the oxygen. That should make it better. Can you talk now?"

"Yes, what happened?" I whispered out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N please remember that this chapter was co-written. Amy had a way of taking my words and making them better. **

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 4**

**Awakening**

"You don't remember, do you?" he smiled sweetly.

"No…I was…talking to…Alice…then here," I rasped. My throat was still on fire.

"Well sweetie first things first. I am Dr. Cullen." he still had that same sweet, concerned smile on his face.

_Cullen? Where the hell did I know that name from?_

"Bella," I whispered. He nodded in acknowledgment and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked so familiar in that moment.

"Bella, you were hit by a car. You are a very lucky young lady," he paused and took in a deep breath "you have some pretty serious injuries. You have a simple skull fracture for starters. That means your skull has a simple crack in it. It looks like you hit the sidewalk pretty hard. You have a little gash back there too. I had to put six stitches in it. You have a few bruised ribs, which are going to be pretty uncomfortable." he sighed. I knew he wasn't finished though. He hadn't said anything about my leg yet. I definitely knew something was wrong with it. I just wanted someone to cut the damn thing off. It was hurting so bad.

"What about my leg," I whispered.

"Well Bella, that was a little more complicated. Your femur is fractured on your left leg."

"What," I exclaimed a little louder than I should have attempted.

"It should be fine in a few months Bella. I did have to fit you with an external fixator. Now to explain that before you freak out again. I had to place screws on both sides of the fracture. Those screws are attached to rods that make a frame around your leg. It is really bulky and I know you're uncomfortable. However, that's the only way to treat the type of break, without going in and inserting a rod or plate."

"Why not a cast?"

"I think we should cover some other things first," he sighed. He did the hand-in-the-hair move again.

_Where the hell had I seen that before? Why does he look familiar?_

"Like what? How long was I out?" I mumbled out. I was pissed. My head was busted up, my ribs bruised, and to top it off, I had rods and screws in my thigh.

"Three days,"

_Holy shit bangers!_

"Now I really need to ask you some questions," he paused, and I nodded for him to continue.

"We only found your drivers license and your student ID. We found no insurance or emergency information. Since you, where unconscious for so long we called the school looking for your information. They had none on record. So if you could just let me know how to get in touch with your parents and some insurance information that would be great."

"No insurance…only people who care…are my roommates…Alice…I was talking to her…when this happened." I finished breathlessly.

_Damn talk was hard. And damn the pain was a total bitch, to put it mildly. _

"What about your parents Bella?" he questioned.

"Disowned me," He looked shocked at my response. He gave me another sip of water and put it on the tray in front of me. The burning in my throat was easing up with each drink.

"Well I don't understand the parent situation. However, your roommates have been here in between classes and after for the past three days." he said patting my hand.

"All three?" I managed in a somewhat normal tone.

"Yes Bella. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all here." he smiled.

_What the fuck? What is Edward doing here? What did he care?_

"So I guess you met them all," I said before I took another sip. I really wanted to gulp it down, but it would probably hurt too bad. I was pretty nauseated too.

"Well Bella I actually know them all three pretty well, considering Edward is my son," he smiled.

_HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL? The damn hair thing should have given it all away!_

"Oh," I gasped out as soon as I shut my inner monologue up. My head was still hurting but I continued screaming at myself in my head even though it hurt.

"Can I have something for my head, maybe my leg?" I just wanted to go to sleep. If I looked as bad as I felt, I would probably looked half-dead.

"Well there is a problem there." I was suddenly very aware of the look on his face. He looked at me with a combination of confusion, worry, and maybe hopefulness?

"What?" I asked urgently. What else could be wrong with me?

_Bella you're dying, just face the facts. _

"When you came in unconscious I had to do some blood work on you. Your estrogen levels were high, so I ran a pregnancy test," he paused to take in my facial reaction. It must have been horrific.

_OH FUCK ME! NO WAY! FUCK SHIT DAMN HELL NO!_

"AND" I snapped.

_SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!_

"Well Bella…you are…"

"WHAT!" I screamed. The pain hit me like a steamroller, rolling over my chest.

"Calm down Bella, it's not good for you or the baby," he said reassuringly. I felt the tears start.

"How much does he know?" I whispered. My eyes were stinging at this point.

_He was right…_

"They all three know about your medical condition, the obvious parts, that is. I have to maintain patient confidentiality. I would have to tell your parents, if they were here though."

"Why?" I questioned. They were the last people I needed knowing this.

"Because you are a minor Bella and your parents are in charge of you. Does Edward know you're seventeen?"

"Nobody knows my age; I graduated early and came here. I haven't spoken to my parents in a little over a year now." I cried.

"Shhh, its ok" he soothed.

"What is all the beeping? How is it going to be ok? My parents hate me! Edward thinks I am a slut. And my scholarship…I wanted to better my life, not get knocked up by someone who hates me, or get run over by a damn car!" I sobbed.

Carlisle tried to sooth me by telling me it wasn't good for me or the baby to stress out. That of course made it sink in further. Where would I live? Surly they didn't want a pregnant minor living with them. What would Edward do?

_How the hell did everything go from ok to pure shit so fast? I can't do this. _

My crying finally calmed a few minutes later. The pain was unreal. Then I realized I was pregnant.

"Is the baby ok?"

"The beeping you hear is your heart and the baby's. Everything is fine." he smiled and moves the screen around to show me the baby heartbeat. I watched the lines jump with every beat. He turned a knob and the room was filled with the sound of the babies' heartbeat.

I felt my eyes well up again. I realized in that moment that that I would do whatever possible to make sure this baby was ok. I could never end the pregnancy. I could give it up for adoption if I had to, but I would never end it.

"I don't think my son would ever think you were a slut. What on earth gave you that idea?" he looked seriously confused.

_You obviously don't know your son very well!_

"Edward called me a slut five weeks ago, before I ran out of the house. Alice and Jasper are the only ones I have talked to since then. They wanted me to come back, but I wouldn't." I sighed.

"You won't loose your scholarship. We can make sure to get you caught up on your work for the time you have missed, and the time it takes to heal. Why do your parents hate you though?"

"I'm not ready to say yet. I have enough to deal with right now."

"Bella, my son has said nothing bad about you at all to me or his mother. He has been really upset about it all. He didn't know what to do to try and fix what he said. They are all here and worried sick. They are downstairs, do you want me to call them?" he smiled and stood up from the chair he had sat in beside my bed. "Bella as far as family goes, you have us," he said patting my good leg.

"Dr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle," I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Thanks…why is my age important?"

"Bella, Edward is two years older than you. He is considered an adult. If your birthday is correct, you were still sixteen when you conceived. He could get into serious trouble if you or your parents wanted him to.

"I would never get him in trouble…I guess I didn't realize he could," My tears were back but only in a slow trickle.

"Bella, just get some rest. I will let them know you are awake, but I want you to sleep. You have been through a lot since you woke up."

"I will try, but I hurt too much." I sighed.

"I know you hurt, but with the baby I can only give you something mild. I will send the nurse in, in order to give you something that is safe it will help a little. However, please try and sleep." He smiled before he went to leave.

A nurse came in a few minutes after he left. She injected something into my IV and told me, I would fall right to sleep. She made me promise to let her know if the pain got to be too much, before she would leave me alone. I was grateful when she was gone and the medicine started making me feel drowsy.

The next thing I knew, I woke up practically screaming. The pain was excruciating once again. My head was pounding. It hurt to breathe, and my leg was throbbing something fierce. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a dull knife in my leg.

I didn't know how long I had been out. I did remember where I was and what all had happened. Edward's dad was my doctor. The nurse wanted me to page her. I slowed my breathing to try to ease the pain in my chest, as I took in my surroundings.

I knew it had to be sometime in the middle of the night now. The room was dark only lit by the lights outside the window. I reached to find the call button and pain shot through my body. I cried out as the pain washed over me. I felt his hand, before I heard his voice. I knew who it was just by the touch. The pain was excruciating and I still couldn't get him out of my head.

"Bella love, are you alright? What can I get you?" his voice was soft and full of concern. Why did he call me love?

"Nurse," I managed to say weakly.

_Just kill me and get it over with!_

His hand never left my arm as he called the nurse. I tried to focus on his fingers drawing soothing circles on my arm and the electricity in his touch. I slowly started to calm down and relax slightly. The nurse came in a few moments later followed by Alice and Jasper. I could see how worried they looked. I hoped Edward didn't look that way too. It hurt to bad to move.

The nurse checked all my vitals before she spoke softly.

"I am sorry sweetie. It's too early to give you anything more. Just try to relax; I can give you something else in a few hours. Dr. Cullen said they could stay if you were ok with it, and you stay calm." she smiled and gestured to my roommates.

_SCREW YOU! How the hell was I going to stand this for a few more hours?_

I watched the overly sweet nurse walk out. She provided no relief. Why had she called them my family? The feeling I had three weeks ago was back. I was content with the three of them so close to me. I still wanted to die from the pain, but my soul was content. I didn't want to talk to them though. I just wanted to pain to go away.

"Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again?" Alice cried.

_Yeah I did it just to scare you!_

"Alice…I…hurts…to…bad…to talk…much." I said through clinched teeth trying to cover up some of the pain that was coursing through my body. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Don't talk, we will sit here and keep you company." Jasper smiled down at me before kissing my forehead and moving to a seat on the wall. Alice patted my hand and disappeared from my vision with a sad smile.

I focused on Edward drawing lazy circles on my arm and the beeping.

_The beeping! He had to know! There were two heart monitors going for God's sake. He wasn't that stupid. I have belts and wires everywhere! It was obvious I was pregnant! The monitors gave it away!_

I hear my heart rate pick up with the realization. The baby's picked up with mine alerting me to calm down. Edward shifted closer on the edged of the bed and took my hand. I clenched my hand around his like a vice. The pain of it all was unbearable. It was literally worse now than when I had woken up the first time, and now I realized he had to know I was pregnant on top of it all.

I heard him talking and tried to focus on his smooth velvety voice instead of the pain.

"Dad she is in so much pain. The nurse say's she can't have anything for a few more hours…I understand…yea Alice and Jasper just came back…I will try dad, but she can't even talk hardly because she is in so much pain…Ok I will see you when you get here." I could hear the worry in his voice. I didn't know if it was for me, the baby, or both of us.

_Why the hell is the pain so much worse than before?_

I don't know how much time passed. Edward never left my side. I could feel him watching my face. Each time I winced in pain, he would rub my arm and tell me it would be alright. My hand would grip his every time, and I knew I had to be hurting him. He would bear through it though.

When Dr. Cullen walked in, I could see how concerned he was.

"Bella, I want you to tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad the pain is right now. One is very little and ten being extreme"

"Ten." I breathed out. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Calm down Bella, tell me where most of the pain is. I know this is hard, but stay calm and relax the pain won't be as bad" Carlisle said looking over my vitals.

"My…he…ad" I grunted out.

"I am going to get a CT-Scan. We might have some swelling of the brain going on, which is normal, but we might have to give you some medicine to bring it down. Then we will see about giving you some more pain medicine."

"Dad is she going to be alright?"

"Son there could be complications if there is brain swelling, but let's think positive and see what's going on."

I knew it wasn't to long after that, I was wheeled out of my room. The whole time my head was killing me, and I was crying the whole time. I couldn't figure out why everyone seemed to care. They just meet me and all seemed worried. I couldn't remember the last time I had someone actually care about me so much, besides Angela. My own parents never showed this many concerns.

I was taken back to my room a little bit later. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all still there. Once I was back in bed the nurse, rehooked all the monitors, she turned the volume up on the baby's heartbeat reposition the belts. I tried to see Edward's face as the sound filled the room and the nurse smiled down at me. As soon as she was done, she turned the volume down and left the room. Edward returned to his spot on the edge of my bed, just like before. I saw no change in his face, just worry and concern. I was still staring at him when I heard Dr. Cullen come in. I couldn't call him Carlisle, not yet.

"Bella you have more swelling than when you were first brought in. I am going to start you on some medicine to take the swelling down. If this doesn't work we will have to go in and relive the pressure. If you feel any cramping, please let me know immediately. You may get some nausea or vomiting, but I am more worried about cramping"

"Dad what do you mean by cramping? Is this going to cause her to lose the baby?" Edward asks urgently, as his hand tightened around mine.

"Son I will not lie to you. It could, but the heart beat is strong, so I am hopeful." he sighed. I felt the tears start again. This was not what I wanted. I was more scared now, than ever before. I wanted the pain to go away, but I didn't want to lose the baby.

"Dr. Cullen, here is the Mannitol you asked for" the nurse said as she came into the room.

"Thank you Kim, please come back and check on Bella in an hour"

"Yes, Dr Cullen"

"Bella I want you to try and get some more sleep."

I didn't answer him but nodded slightly. I doubted I would be able to with the amount of pain. I heard him tell them not to upset me and make sure I got some sleep. Before I knew it, I was out.

The next thing I knew I felt my bed shake gently. I opened my eyes to see a nurse trying to wake Edward up. He had fallen asleep with his head on the bed and still holding my hand. I wiggled my fingers against his hand, and he immediately sat up. How he slept through the nurse trying to shake him awake, I would never know.

She smiled and introduced herself after Edward removed himself from my side. She took my vitals before asking for my pain level.

"Three or four" I said honestly. I was relived my head wasn't about to explode.

"Dr. Cullen will be in order to see you in a few." she smiled and finished writing stuff down before she left.

As soon as she was gone, Edward came back over and sat on the bed again. Jasper and Alice walked in a moment later.

"Nice to see you awake, looks like you are feeling a little better" he smiled and kissed my forehead. His lips were soft against my forehead, and I could have sworn I felt a spark,

"I don't ever want to be in that much pain again." I grimaced at the thought.

"Well that's good to hear," Dr. Cullen chuckled as he came in the room.

"Good morning everyone" he smiled. "Bella, I know the nurse just asked you, but please tell me again what your pain level is.," he asked as he looked over my chart.

"Three, maybe four tops" I smiled softly.

"That's what I like to hear." he beamed and scribbled in my chart.

"When can I go home?" I asked anxious to know. He chuckled softly before he answered me.

"Sorry honey but you are stuck here for a little while."

"What's a little while Doc?" I glared.

"Seven to ten days," he smiled.

"Why so long?" I whined. Alice and Jasper laughed, but Edward stayed the same.

"Bella, your brain was swollen" Edward huffed.

"I am obviously doing better, besides, I wasn't talking to you," I glared at him before turning my eyes back to his father.

"Bella, its best if we keep you here to make sure you don't have anymore swelling. Besides, you are going to have to have therapy with your leg. I also want to watch you and the baby closely for a little while to make sure everything is ok. I want it to stay that way."

I didn't like the idea of being cooped up here for another week or longer. I knew I wouldn't win the battle if I tried. Edward had already shown how opposed he was to the idea. Then it was probably better this way. I had no clue what I was going to do now.

They would want answers I didn't have. What was I supposed to say?

_So Edward apparently your little slut accusation was pretty spot on. I'm pregnant with your baby. SURPRISE! _

That would go over like a lead balloon. What would he want to do about it all?

"I will leave you kids alone. You all have a lot to talk about," he said pointedly at the three of them. Alice blushed. Jasper fidgeted around, and Edward tensed up and scowled.

"Bella, you are scheduled for another CT in an hour or so. Don't get her too upset kids." he smiled and walked out the door.

**A/N I want to say I'm sorry I did not reply to any review the system was messed up and kept giving me an error message grrrrrrrrrrr. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please remember that this chapter was co-written by AmyBee.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 5**

**Bruised and Bitchy**

I watched Alice stare Edward down before she turned her gaze to Jasper.

"She's right asshole, fix it. We will be outside." Jasper glared at Edward before kissing me on the forehead. Alice kissed me on the cheek, and they left the room.

_What the hell is with all the kissing and visual beat downs?_

I could have sworn Jasper was about to hit him, before he left. Now Edward was sitting beside me staring at the baby monitor with an intense expression. We sat there for a minute before he finally spoke.

"Bella, I really don't know where to start…I know a sorry isn't enough." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I was a little shocked. I was mad. I was hurt, and now I was scared. Was he even really trying to apologize or was it because Jasper and Alice wanted him to?

"What exactly are you trying to say Edward?" I said coolly.

"I know I screwed up Bella, and I know I am sorry isn't going to cut it. However, I am. I really am sorry Bella," he pleaded as he held onto my hand tightly.

_What the fuck? Does he think a simple sob story "I'm sorry" is going to cut it?_

"Why are you apologizing? Is it for the baby or Alice and Jasper? I mean come on. You called me a slut. No, no, no. I am not doing this. I have enough, going on right now Edward. I am seventeen, pregnant, with your baby might I add, and I got hit by a damn car."

"I know Bella, but you should really know, not only has Jasper been about ready to kick my ass, but I have been kicking myself since you walked out the door." He paused and I took the opportunity to study his face. He looked sincere enough.

_However, it still could only be the baby. I am just the oven it's baking in._

"Ok so maybe Jasper and Alice aren't your reason for apologizing, but you're still an asshole. Maybe you're just trying to butter me up because of the baby." I glared. My emotions were really fueling the fire I felt burning. I would have probably smacked the hell out of him, if I weren't hurting and stuck in a damn hospital bed.

_Damn hormones!_

"What can I do to make this right? I am trying to apologize here! No, it isn't just because of the baby! Hell I felt horrible about what I said the minute I said it!" Was he getting annoyed with me?

_I will show you annoyed asshole._

"Ok, so you're apologizing. However, if you would pay attention you would notice the monitors beeping their asses off. I am hurting and I am emotional Edward. I am really not in the best of moods. I mean look at my leg. I look like fucking Frankenstein with all this metal attached to me. Oh and the ribs, I am very positive, if you lifted this gown right now, you could see how bruised up, they are from the damn outside." I paused to take a well-deserved breath. "Now, let's describe the headache I have been sporting for a few days. It is explosive at times. Now let's also not forget the gash in the back of my head." I huffed and immediately regretted it. The wind flowing out of my chest was painful, and I couldn't hide the wince.

"Ms. Swan it's time for your CT!" the nurse said busting into the room effectively shutting Edward up.

_THANK GOD!_

"Let's go!" I smiled at her. I was ready to get the hell out of this room and away from him for a little while.

I spent the rest of the weekend pretending to be asleep every time Edward was in the room. I didn't want to deal with him. The pain finally started to ease up in my head and ribs, but my leg stayed about the same.

It was now Monday, exactly a week since my accident. The hospital therapist would be coming in later today for the first time. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I also knew Edward would be coming in afterwards, when he got out of class.

The morning was mundane to say the least. The nurses coming and going all morning were annoying me to no end. By the time, my therapist showed up, I was actually relieved to have a change. However, she quickly pissed me off too.

Between the mood swings and the fact, I was stuck in the hospital; I was kind of a bitch. Edward constantly hovering and trying to apologize wasn't making it any better. My therapist actually snapped at me about my attitude.

I made it through therapy and a suck-ass lunch, before Edward showed up. My mood was in a ripe form by this point. I was too ill to play asleep this time.

"Glad to see you awake." he smirked.

_Come close enough and I'll wipe that damn stupid smirk off your face asshole!_

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood to fake sleep to avoid you today." I smirked, right back.

"Fake huh? Well don't I feel privileged today. You actually want to see me!" he flashed that damn crooked smile at me. Sure, it made my panties want to melt, but he was an asshole, and I wasn't in the mood today.

"Me? Actually, want to see you? Keep dreaming." I smiled.

"Bella, Love, I don't want to upset you…" I cut him off right there.

"Do not patronize me today Edward. If you really want to keep your manhood attached to your body, I would shut the hell up now." I was shooting daggers out of my eyes; hoping one would actually penetrate and cause him excruciating pain.

"Well isn't that pleasant. I was really hoping to apologize to you again, hoping you would accept and all that good stuff, but I see you are not up for that." he smiled and plopped down in his usual chair. I had stopped him from sitting on my bed earlier this weekend, while I was so called sleeping.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You' sorry. Today is not your day. I just suffered through an hour of therapy and a God-awful lunch. Plus now you are here trying to brighten my day. Can it? Will you?" I smirked.

"I know your hormones are all over the place right now, but I actually thought you could be an adult about this and listen to me for once."

"You know what you spoiled little rich bitch, thinking you are all adult, when you are only two years older than me might I add, you just graduated from high school too! So kiss my bruised and battered white ass."

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Carlisle stormed into the room.

"Nothing dad, Bella is just in a little bad mood is all." he shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"I'll show you a hormonal bad mood, as soon as I can get out of this God forsaken bed you little prick!" I yelled, pretty damn loud. I was sure everyone on the hall could hear.

"What the hell!" I heard Jasper as he pushed the door open.

"That's it! Time to get out Edward" Carlisle glared at him.

"I just wanted to apologize, not piss her off." Edward said trying to save his ass.

_Yeah fuck you!_

"I have had enough of this!" Jasper snapped and grabbed Edwards's shirt collar effectively yanking him out of the chair.

"Hey! What the hell!" Edward whined.

"You are coming with me now! Carlisle, take care of her please." He said pointedly at Edward.

"Bella, darling, I will come see you later today. Listen to Carlisle and do what he says." He smiled back sweetly at me before he tossed Edward out into the hall and shut the door.

_Damn that southern draw made my panties want to melt. _

Edward wasn't allowed back in my room until Wednesday. I once again played like I was asleep. I kind of felt bad for going all crazy-hormonal-pregnant-woman on him. Not bad, enough that I wanted to talk to him. My mood today was somewhat calm. I wasn't as snappy and bitchy.

"Bella, I know you are asleep, but I have to get this off my chest." he sighed.

"I have been an asshole, and I am sorry. I truly don't think you understand what I have gone through, since you walked out the door. Then, when I walked in the room and heard the two heartbeats, I wanted to die. I have such a connection to you that I can't help but be drawn to you, whenever I am in your presence. When you're not next to me, I feel like a part of me is missing, now more than ever. I have never felt a connection as strong as this, not even with Jasper and Alice." He sighed again. I could picture him running his hand through his messy locks.

_Alice and Jasper? What the hell is going on with all these people?_

I tried to stay calm. The last thing I needed was the heart monitors to give me away.

"Love, you are carrying my child, and I have been nothing, but an asshole. I never meant to imply that you were a slut. I was so confused at what was going on between us. I was just trying to knock myself back into reality. I just don't know how to fix this. I can't stand seeing you hate me so much."

I wanted to open my eyes and tell him I didn't hate him. I knew if I did, he would know I was faking and probably be smug that I actually listened. I didn't want him to know I heard, not yet anyway. I had to digest it all, and there was no way I was going to be able to do that right now, not with him still in the room and rubbing those lazy circles on my hand.

I had effectively kept myself calm, until Edward left the room. After he left, I let it all sink in. He felt the connection, as much as I did. I finally accepted that he was sorry. I still had my reservations, though. It would take time to fully accept what all he had said.

"Bella," Carlisle practically sang as he came into my room. I was fully expecting him to be hopping around like Alice.

"Well hello there Mary Poppins! Do you have a spoon full of sugar for me?" I smiled and tried not to bust out laughing at the look on his face. His mouth was gapped open, and he looked utterly confused.

"Um… Bella, honey, are you ok?" he quirked his eyebrows at me.

"Just fine, I would be even better, if I could get the hell out of this retched place." I said happily.

"Well my dear, glad to see you in such a chipper mood."

"Are you sure it isn't me that should be asking you, if you are smoking crack?" I laughed.

"What on earth do you mean?" he tried not to laugh.

"You come bopping in my room all chipper and shit, smiling like a possum eating shit, and practically singing like Mary Fuckin' Poppins. You are also bouncing around like Alice when she has had chocolate and a shot of espresso" I flashed a toothy smile.

"Now Bella, are you going to read my grandchild nightly fairytales with that mouth?" he tried to glare, but I could tell he was clearly amused at my appraisal of his entrance.

"Why not? I mean the kid is clearly coming into a screwed up situation," I giggled.

ff spring you from this joint." he laughed.

"Oh snap! I get to go home!" I shot up.

"That's a much better language," he smiled in approval.

"When?" I sang. I was ready to go.

"Well, as soon as your transportation gets up here to get you. Alice, Jasper, and Edward are in class, so I called Esme, my wife, to help get you ready to go, and to take you home," he said as he sat down on my bed with a clipboard full of papers for me to sign.

I had just finished signing the paperwork, when a beautiful middle-aged woman walked in. Her caramel colored locks were tied to the side and cascading over her shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of white loose slacks and blue button down shirt. I knew immediately she was Edwards's mother, and that was where he got that wicked hair.

"You must be the famous Bella," she smiled and hugged me. I was a little taken back by the sudden show of affection from this stranger.

_Yes, I was carrying her grandchild, but still that's a little overboard._

"That would be me," I said mocking Carlisle's chipper attitude. He smirked at me clearly, seeing I was mocking him.

"Ok Miss Sarcastic. Listen closely," he laughed at me as his wife sat down beside me.

"Yes, Dr. Poppins," I smirked. Mrs. Cullen was glancing between us like we were crazy.

"Do I want to know?" she questioned and Carlisle shook his head and laughed.

"Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward have set up the master bedroom that is downstairs for you. You are under no circumstances to try to go upstairs. All of your stuff has been moved already. Alice is in charge of getting your schoolwork. They can fill you in on that later. You are still on bed rest. Esme will be there to help you while everyone is at school."

"Thanks." I said impishly. I wasn't sure where all the concern was coming from. I had just started referring to Carlisle, by his name instead of Doctor. Now they were going to be taking me care of me too?

"Dear, Carlisle told me you just got comfortable with calling him Carlisle. I have to insist now that you call me Esme. My mother-in-law is Mrs. Cullen, and you would make me feel incredibly old by calling me that. I may be becoming a grandmother but still, no Mrs. Cullen please." she shuddered.

"Ok Esme it is. Now, can I please, pretty, please get out of this scratchy hospital gown, maybe get a hair tie, and get out of here?" I smiled. If she wanted me to call her Jenna Jamison, I would at this point. She was my ride out of here, and I was ready.

Thirty minuets later, I was in one of Jaspers long T-shirts, my fuzzy purple slippers, and a bathrobe riding down the road in Esme's Audi TTS Roadster. I practically creamed my panties, when she pulled up in the Sprint Blue Pearl effect car with a black roof. She even had the Audi Music Interface, which made me want to bow down to her even more.

"Can I have your car?" I laughed as we pulled up to the house.

"Never, this is my baby." she laughed and helped me out of the car.

Ten minutes later I was in the house and in bed. The crutches were horrible. I still had at least two more weeks of the metal attached to my leg, then I would be fitted with a full leg immobilizer. I wasn't sure, how long I would have to wear that.

Esme brought me a dose of Tylenol, before she made me a sandwich. I spent the rest of the afternoon cat napping in bed watching _West Coast Choppers _and fantasizing about Paul Jr. giving me a sponge bath.

Alice came bouncing into the room all smiles. My panties, were immediately wet, while I watched her perky little breasts bounce my way. She plopped down on the massive bed beside me, and my brain went into overdrive. She immediately threw her arms around my neck, rubbing her hard nipples against me, and kissed my cheek.

_God I could have her kiss me other places._

I shook my head clear of the naughty images of Alice between my legs.

"Well hello to you too." I laughed.

"I am so glad you are home!" she sang.

"Me too," I sighed as she finally released me. Her hand was rested on my good leg still.

"You know Jasper's shirt looks good on you." she giggled.

"Thanks for packing me your man's clothes," I laughed. I watched her eyes take on a glint of something I wasn't quite sure what to call. Was it lust?

"No problem, he wanted it that way. He said Edward was too big of an ass to see you in his clothes yet. He figured he would get to watch him squirm," she laughed.

"That's always good. He does get quite squirmy at times," I smiled.

"It's really good to have you back here Bella. I missed you, and so did Jasper," she winked. "Maybe soon we will all be one big happy family," she finished wistfully.

_Yeah I can picture that now, me licking you while you suck him off. Did we need asshole Edward? No, not for this fantasy. _

I kind of regretted that thought, since I was pregnant with his baby. I really did like him and was drawn to him. He was still an ass, and he still didn't know that I had somewhat forgiven him.

"So, Paul Jr. huh?" Alice said making herself comfortable next to me. Her shirt slid up a little revealing a very pail toned sliver of skin. All I had in my brain was images of me licking that skin.

"Yeah he was giving me a sponge bath earlier before you interrupted." I laughed.

"Oh really? Can I watch?" She said and then immediately clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Hey get your own fantasies. I'm stuck in here with nothing, but a TV and my fantasy of him. If you want to watch me zone out blissfully, more power to you," I laughed. I was having a vision of her, me and Paul Jr. now involving a sponge and lots of tongue action.

"What was that noise for?" she smiled quirking her eyebrow at me.

_Did I make a noise?_

"What noise?"

"The little moan you just made!"

"I didn't moan," I said confused. I was pretty sure that vision was tucked only in my brain. Maybe I moaned in the vision, but I didn't out loud.

_Did I?_

"Oh yes you did," she smiled and demonstrated my noise. I immediately wanted to throw her down on the bed and make her scream my name. That noise coming out of her mouth was deadly.

"Ok there are two women in this room and moaning coming out of it. I am definitely watching TV with you girls." Jasper smiled as he sauntered in and plopped down on the other side of me, being careful not to jostle my leg.

_Fuck me!_

Now Paul Jr. was replaced in my head by Jasper.

"Nice shirt choice," He smiled at Alice as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I figured it would have Edward crying like a little bitch," she giggled and snuggled closer to me.

"That should be pretty funny. Are you going to let me wear one of your shirts again tomorrow?" I shrugged my eyebrow at him. His little touches over the past week had made me feel more of the connection I sensed in the coffee shop. His smell was all over the shirt, and I couldn't get enough. There were hints of Alice on it too, which made it even better. I would live in his clothes, if I could.

"If you want darlin'," he drawled out in that sexy accent and winked at me. Alice was all giggles and her breast was right against my arm.

_I'm so screwed! His accent, her tits, the smell of them both are killer, and they are in bed with me! Oh why oh why do I have to be gimped up right now?_

Edward decided to distract us all in that moment. It was probably a good thing; I was on the verge of attacking them both. He walked in all smiles with a huge tray of food. His eyes wandered across the three of us lounging on the bed. He stopped cold suddenly and his smile disappeared.

"Hey," Alice smiled up at him.

"Hey," he said dryly.

"What's that?" Jasper asked never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Food," he shrugged and sat the tray down on the end of the bed.

"That's so sweet Edward," Alice sang and started passing out food.

"I just figured everyone would be hungry, what are you guy's watching?" He grabbed his plate after he pulled his chair closer.

I had noticed the look on his face as he appraised Jasper and Alice's position. He was jealous and I liked it. I kind of felt sorry for him in a way. I mean the guy had poured his soul out and didn't even know I heard him.

We had just finished dinner when Edward spoke up.

"You know mom and dad are having dinner here before they go back to Forks tomorrow."

"Wait, they live in Forks?" I asked seriously confused.

"Yes Bella, I already told you this like four weeks ago." He smiled.

"But why would he be working in Seattle and not in Forks?"

"He was covering a friend's shift. He has a lot of connections there. Once he figured out who you were, he wouldn't let anyone else treat you."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Ok guys, I really think you should leave Bella alone." Esme smiled from the doorway.

"Fine," Alice pouted and kissed me on the cheek.

Jasper kissed the other and they left the room holding hands. Esme waved goodnight and followed them out, leaving Edward still sitting in there. I watched him get up and make his way to the bed.

"You do know we still need to talk?" he questioned.

"Maybe," I smiled.

"Yeah I get it, goodnight," he sighed and kissed my forehead.

I watched him leave, before I snuggled down in the bed and turned the TV off. I really was worn out from all the Paul Jr. fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N remember this was a co-written chapter with AmyBee**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 6**

**Mary Poppins and the Junk Food Fairy**

I woke up extremely nauseated. The smell of eggs and bacon were wafting through the house. I wasn't sure what I was going to do exactly. I had to pee and I was about to blow chunks all over everything.

I finally made it out of the bed with the ridicules metal contraption. I somehow made it to the bathroom. Once I was there, I wasn't sure how I was going get down to the toilet without help. My stomach couldn't wait any longer though, before I knew it I was grasping the counter and puking in the sink.

"Bella are you ok," Esme said as she rushed in the open door.

_Too bad, I didn't think about shutting the mother fucker. I want to puke in peace!_

"No," I croaked out between gags.

"I'm so sorry honey; it has been over twenty years, since I have been in this position. I forgot about the smells," she said as she held my hair back.

"It's ok," I finally said, once I managed to stop puking my toenails up. It honestly hurt like hell.

_Damn ribs!_

"I put a bucket in your room last night, I guess you just missed it," she smiled impishly.

"I will remember that next time," I smiled back once I was done rinsing out my mouth.

"I will make you some hot tea and some plain toast, which should help."

"Um Esme…I hate to ask…but can you help me get down to the toilet?" I was mortified, I had to ask. I hated being in this position.

"No problem," she smiled.

Once I was finished, she helped me back to bed. She let me brush my teeth, before I got back in bed, and told me she would bring me a hairbrush and stuff while she was waiting on the tea. She brought everything in a few minutes later, and I gladly pulled my hair back in the hair tie.

I ate my toast and drank my tea slowly. She had fixed herself the same thing and was watching Good Morning America with me in my room.

"Did you abandon the eggs and bacon?"

"Well I really didn't have the appetite after seeing you go through that," she laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's just fine. I really didn't want you to have to smell it. Plus it didn't even sound, all that, great to me anymore." she smiled.

"Thanks, I don't know if I can handle another run to the bathroom like that again today," I laughed.

"Well what do you want to do today Bella? It's just us girls. We can talk about anything and not worry about anyone hearing," she winked. "Or we can just watch TV or play cards or something," she shrugged. I could tell she really wanted me to talk though. Carlisle had tried to get me to open up about my parents earlier in the week. I shut down almost instantly when he had tried though. From the look of Esme, she wasn't going to give up as easily. I was pretty sure she knew what everyone else did at this point.

I really didn't know what to say. I knew something was going on between Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Where do I fit into the mix? I definitely wasn't blind or deaf to all of their little touches, looks, and comments. I don't want to intrude on whatever it was, but Edward and I are entwined together now. Legally, I only had to deal with him for eighteen years, but it would still be forever.

It wasn't even just that, I had never felt connected to someone before. Now I felt a connection to three other people. If I thought I felt complete with Edward, I would be lying. Last night had shown me that for sure. Yes, I wanted Edward and I was drawn to him, but I also wanted Alice and Jasper. Is it even possible to feel complete with three people?

What exactly was I going to do about everything? Carlisle had already made me an appointment with Dr. Steel, who was the best in his field. I got the feeling that only the best would do for them. I wasn't used to all this. My life had always been so mundane and lonely, especially when it came to people wanting to take care of me. Now I had all these people surrounding me that only had my best interest at heart.

I knew I was going to have to tell them about my past at some point. They would probably try to get it out of me at dinner tonight. One big massive "gang up on Bella" was surely pending.

_If only, it was just Jasper, Alice, and Edward doing the ganging up on me. _

"Well Esme, I guess I could go ahead and save myself from the pending intervention," I smiled sheepishly.

"Well they are awful persistent." she smiled.

"I kind of got that idea already," I shrugged.

"We really do need to know more about you honey. I can't wrap my head around why your parents would kick you out. You are so young!" I watched as the woman before me changed out of her best friend persona to her momma bear role. I was actually comfortable with her. She had this I-am-going-to-be-your-best-friend attitude mixed with her motherly charm that made it easy to be around her.

"Well I really don't know where to start. However, to be honest with you, I really don't want to tell this story, so you have to make me a promise that you won't judge me," I looked over at her.

"I can do that," she smiled and got comfortable on the bed beside me. "Wait, do we need some Ben and Jerry's before this gab session starts?" she said seriously.

"Well if I wasn't seventeen and knocked up by your son, I would say a bottle of Patron would be a little more appropriate," I giggled trying to lighten the mood. I glanced over at her out of the corner of my eye trying to gauge her reaction. She had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter, and I immediately felt more at ease.

Without a word, she got up and disappeared out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with the tray Edward had used last night. She had three different tubs of Ben and Jerry's, Cherry Garcia, Half Baked, and Cookie Dough. She had a pack of Oreo's, a bag of gummy bears, a box of Red Hots, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, malted milk balls, two glasses of milk, and more tea. The woman thought of everything a pregnant woman could ever want.

"Do I have everything?" she smiled.

"You own my pregnant ass!" I quirked, she almost died laughing at me, and put the tray down and climbed back in bed.

"Ok I don't know where to start," I said digging into the cookie dough ice cream with Red Hots poured over it.

"It's better to start at the beginning," she smiled and ate a spoonful of Half Baked.

_Would she think less of me for being with Angela?_

"You have to tell everyone. I don't want to have to repeat this a million times," She nodded her head in agreement. "Well at the beginning of October of last year my parents found me in bed, half clothed with my girlfriend, who happened to be my best friend. They knew nothing about Angela, and I, being together like that until they walked in and found us together."

"I thought dad was going to have a coronary right then and there. The look on my mothers' face was pure hatred. They tossed Angela out and gave me an ultimatum. They said I had to choose men or women, right then, there. Like the smart ass I am, I snapped off about never being with a guy and how I hadn't found one who did it for me yet."

"So I chose women, mostly just to spite them in that moment. Then that was it. They said they wouldn't have a lesbian daughter in their house. I was tossed out and told I was dead to them," As I finished, I felt the tears in my eyes at the memory of that night. I hated them for doing that.

I felt her arms wrap around me. She was whispering it would be ok. I felt her tears on my shoulder, and I didn't know what to do. We sat there sharing tears for who knows how long.

"How could they do that? I don't understand how a parent could be so heartless over who you were seeing?" she said shocked once we calmed down.

"They don't believe in anything untraditional," I sniffled and started nibbling on our junk food again.

"Traditional is for the birds," she scoffed.

"You mean you don't think badly of me?" I asked shocked.

"Please Bella, I played in the minors but never went pro," she smiled.

"Holy Shit Woman!" I gasped in shock.

"What?" she shrugged like she just hadn't told me something major.

"Does Carlisle know?" I smiled.

"Yes, I actually met him through his girlfriend, who was my girlfriend in a way. We all three played around for a little while, but I got addicted to him and didn't want to share," she said this like she was ordering lunch at the dinner down the street.

"WOW!"

"What?" she smiled.

"Ok, the fuck-tackular car, the rocking looks, a hottie for a son, queen of the pregger snacks and now this! You are my hero!" we both busted out giggling.

Carlisle chose this moment to stick his head in the room.

"Um…girls are we ok in here?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes Mary Poppins." I laughed out.

"Mary Poppins?" Esme was laughing and looking at me like I was crazy. Carlisle groaned and plopped down in the chair beside the bed.

"Ok so your husband came bopping in my room yesterday all chipper and shit, like he had been listening to Hansen all day. He was practically singing as he talked to me, and I could have sworn he was bouncing around like Alice on chocolate covered espresso beans. So I deemed him Mary Poppins!" I laughed. Carlisle groaned and had his hands over his face and shaking his head. Esme was hysterical! She was laughing so hard she rolled off the bed, which caused us all to laugh even more.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" he asked once we calmed down. I was holding my ribs because they were so sore.

"No Mary Poppins your not!" Esme laughed, fell to the floor laughing again.

"I'm going to make sure your grandchild knows," I smiled and patted my flat stomach.

"Bella..." he whined.

"Bella, what? What makes you think I won't tell him or her?" She laughed as she peeked over the edge of the bed. I tried not to giggle, but it was hard. My ribs were extremely sore by this point.

Once everyone recovered, Carlisle watched me closely. He noticed me holding my ribs. He immediately forced a Tylenol three down my throat, which I followed with more Ben and Jerry's.

"You should really be eating better than that," he glared at me.

"What? You didn't bring me a spoon full of sugar," I giggled. He groaned and left the room shaking his head.

I drifted off to sleep still holding the carton of ice cream. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by Edward's soft hands on my stomach.

"Time to eat," he smiled.

"I don't want to move," I grumbled. His hands felt so good.

"Are you hurting?" he asked worried all of a sudden.

"No the meds your dad gave me earlier helped out. I'm just really comfortable." I sighed.

"So you actually took something?" he smirked.

"Yes between the meds and the sugar high your mother induced, I am feeling pretty good," I smiled.

"Am I going to have to hide the junk food?" he asked pointedly.

"Do it and die mother fucker," I said serious as a heart attack.

"Well…" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm feeling all comfy and happy right now, don't come in here ruining the buzz that was graciously provided by Mary Poppins and the Junk Food Fairy," I was still looking at him seriously. I wanted to giggle, but it would kill the effect. He looked really confused.

"Ask your mother, preferably while I am not in the room. The laughter hurts a little too much," I smiled.

"Are you high?" he asked a little shocked at my mood.

"Ask Mary Poppins and the Junk Food Fairy! They will be happy to address these issues and answer any questions you might have concerning my ultimate blissed out state."

He got up and left the room flailing his arms and grumbling something unintelligible. A few minutes later, the house erupted in laughter, and Carlisle stomped into my room glaring at me.

"What, still no spoonful of sugar?" I shrugged.

"You better be glad you are pregnant with my grandchild!" he pointed at me.

"What? Are you going to go all, ghetto on me now Mary Poppins?" Esme walked in and started laughing as soon as she heard what I said and saw the look on his face.

"OK it's time to eat," he grumbled and left the room.

"Ok I will have the Junk Food Fairy help me out of the bed Doc," I shouted. The house erupted in giggles.

Once Esme calmed down, she helped me out of bed and to the bathroom. I was sitting on the toilet when she decided to speak up.

"I think this is going to be fun," she laughed.

I finally made it to the dinner table. Everyone was still giggling except for Carlisle. Although I did notice the smirk he was trying to hide. We ate and talked the whole time. My leg was propped up on another chair. It was great to actually be out of the bedroom for a little while. Once dinner was over everyone converged in my bedroom.

We agreed to watch a movie before Carlisle and Esme left for Forks. I insisted that the Junk Food Fairy provided the snacks. I even made Edward order a pepperoni pizza.

"I need pickles," I said seriously, as he handed me the plate of pizza.

"Why?" he scoffed.

"Kosher dill pickles actually, because I am pregnant, and it's entirely your fault! Now get my pickles please!" I demanded. He kind of scoffed at me.

"You are going to play this card for everything its worth, aren't you?" he said with his hands on his hips.

"You're damn Skippy Roger Rabbit!" I smiled up at him.

"Who?" they all questioned.

"Hey! One time and I'm knocked up? Roger Rabbit it is!" I smiled. The room erupted in laughter as I dipped my pizza in the ranch dressing and ate it like I just didn't refer to sex in front of his parents.

"Ok, baby daddy, get the damn pickles, that sounds kind of good," Alice laughed.

"What?" Jasper shrieked. His eyes were huge like ones you see in cartoons.

"Don't get your panties in a wad Major, I just want a pickle. Blame the pregnant woman," Alice scoffed at him.

"Did you just call him Major?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I did and I like it," she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way. The room was filled with giggles once again. Edward came back with pickles giving us all a look like we had lost our minds.

"Chill out baby daddy. We just had a giggle fest without you," she wiggled her eyebrows again.

_I loved it when she wiggled her eyebrows. She was making me think dirty thoughts, and I liked it, a lot. _

The movie sucked and we talked most of the way through it. We were half way through when Carlisle turned to me with a serious expression. I knew I was about to be questioned on what I had told Esme.

"Bella, Esme talked to us before you woke up. We don't think anything of it. It is asinine that they did that, but we need to know a little more," he smiled in reassurance.

"Ok," I said popping a malted ball in my mouth and sucking the chocolate off. I was feeling a lot more comfortable, around them now that they knew the reasons I was kicked out.

"What happened after you were kicked out? Where did you go?" he asked.

"The Weber's let me stay in their oldest daughter's room, since she was away at college. I went to my school counselor, to find out what I had to do to graduate early. All my classes where AP, so I didn't have any problems. She helped me apply for college and scholarships, and here I am."

"Do you know if your parents gave the Weber's any sort of paper work giving them legal rights to you?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I could call them, I guess," I shrugged.

"That would be good; we really need to find out," Carlisle smiled again.

So, I dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to answer. I didn't have to wait long. Mrs. Weber answered sounding excited. I guess she recognized my number.

"Mrs. Weber, yes it's me Bella…Can I ask you something?…Yes I am fine, no, I haven't had my laptop for the past two weeks…Yes I will email Ang…Mrs. Weber I really need to ask you something please. I am sorry I have not called or emailed Ang. I promise I will email or call her more regularly…I really need you to let me ask my question, and you need to answer it…No I don't want to talk to Ang right now I don't care if she just walked in," I was losing my patience and apparently so was Carlisle. He took the phone from me.

"Hello Mrs. Weber, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen…Yes she is fine, just a minor accident…Oh I didn't know that…The reason we called is I need to know if Bella's parents had any paperwork drawn up giving you custody or anything regarding Bella… They didn't?…How can a parent say that?…Thank you so much for your time…yes I will have Bella call or email soon," he finished and hung up.

I was once again teary eyed. My pain was back and I just wanted to go to bed. Everyone hugged me, and reassured me, it would all be ok. Carlisle and Esme left after he forced me to take my pain medicine again. Edward and Alice walked his parents out leaving Jasper and I alone.

"You ok darlin?" he asked rubbing my neck as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I will be in a little bit," I sighed and relaxed into his touch.

_His hands felt amazing on my skin. I could only imagine what they would feel like all over my body._

_You horny bitch! You're knocked up, bruised and battered and all you think about is sex?_

"Well if you need anything honey, don't be afraid to ask," He winked and raised his hand to caress my jaw. He leaned in order to kiss my cheek, then gave me a sly smile. I was expecting a kiss like the ones previously. He left me shocked when his lips softly landed low on my jaw causing his lips to graze the corner of my mouth. I wanted to turn into his kiss, but someone cleared his or her throat from the doorway.

_Oh shit! Alice is going to kill me! No wait… If I am seeing what I really think I am seeing. Alice wouldn't mind at all._

Jaspers' lips left my jaw causing my body to ache from the lost of contact. The kiss had lingered for mere seconds but that felt like minutes. When I looked up to see who had pulled us from the moment, I saw Edward. His face was intense and calculating, like he was judging every point of the kiss. Jasper smiled slyly at both of us, and kissed me chastely on the lips. I was panting from the sudden kiss, as he chuckled and walked out of the room slapping Edward on the ass, and laughing as he walked down the hall.

_I definitely saw that, and Edward seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. _

He walked in and smiled.

"I see you saw Jaspers playful side," he chuckled.

"I am so not commenting," I giggled.

"Sit up," he ordered. I did and he slid in behind me. I could feel his hard on pressed into my back as he pulled me back against him. He started massaging my shoulders without another word. A few minutes later, I felt his lips press against my shoulder where Jasper's t-shirt had slid down.

"Bella, I know that we've not had the best of starts, but I am sorry, and I really want to see where this goes. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you walked out. I feel like this is my entire fault. I don't want you to think it's just because of the baby. I want to figure out this connection to you," He sighed.

"But, what about Jasper and Alice? I'm not blind, deaf or stupid. I can see there is something going on between the three of you," I said calmly.

"I can't deny that, but you are as much apart of me as they are," he said as he went back to caressing my shoulders.

"How do they feel about this?" I asked sheepishly.

"If you haven't noticed yet, they pretty much feel the same way," He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"So you wouldn't mind, if I would have turned into Jaspers' kiss?" I hedged. I felt his dick stiffen more against me, as he paused from rubbing my shoulders.

"Actually no, I mean I might be a little jealous if you were to, not allow me to touch you. Other than that I would watch and enjoy it very much," he said huskily in my ear.

I was just about to lean my head back to kiss him when Alice appeared at the door. I felt Edward's dick come to full attention, as he took in the sight of her leaning against the door jam. She looked amazing in my purple and black corset leaned against the door in a pair of fuck-me black leather thigh high boots.

"Fuck me!" I whispered as I mentally brain fucked her.

"I didn't think you would mind if I borrowed this for a little while," She smiled a very seductive smile and ran her tongue along her bottom lip slowly.

_Come over here and I will do that for you_!_ I would be happy to run my tongue along her lips._

"Damn!" Edward mumbled and pulled me tighter against him.

"Only if I get to see you in it each time and help you out of it," I husked out. "Oh I see! Edward decided to let the cat out of the bag!' she giggled. "I was really hoping he would," she said as she pushed off the door and sauntered over to the edge of the bed.

She started crawling her way up the bed. Her ass up in the air revealing the black ruffled boy shorts she had on. Jasper appeared in the door and watched. as Alice's ass wiggled in his face, as she crawled up to me.

"So the party started without me, I see. I should really spank you for that Alice," He drawled out and crossed the room to the end of the bed.

"And you Mister should really be punished too for trying to keep this all to yourself," He said looking at Edward, as he smacked Alice's ass. I was soaking wet as she let out a little moan and turned and smirked at him. Her tits were right in my face. If I turned my head to the side, my face would be buried in them. I watched as Jasper ran his hand over where he smacked her. I could see his dick bulging in his pants.

"Well I wasn't planning on keeping them all to myself. Alice started it. But do you really think tonight's a good night to tease the pregnant woman?" Edward asked as he ran his hands around my waist as his fingers grazing my breast ever so slightly.

"I'm pregnant, not dead," I whined.

"I know this, Love. However, I don't think with your leg it would be a good time to do anything," He said and nipped my shoulder. My head fell back and I could not suppress the moan. Jasper chuckled and ran his hand up my good leg. He climbed on the bed next to Alice and continued up my leg. He ran his fingers along the sensitive skin between my thigh and pussy. I moaned and he moved his hand to my hip and squeezed.

He was teasing me and I loved it. He hovered, his lips right above mine for a mere second before he kissed me. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for permission. I gladly accepted and tangled my tongue with his. I groaned into his mouth at the taste. It was sweet like his tongue had been dipped in honey. I was panting heavily when he pulled away.

Alice smiled evilly at him as Edward ran his hand up my waist and over my breast. He squeezed it gently as he lowered his head to my ear.

"I think Alice wants to tell you good night too," he whispered and nibbled my ear sending a surge of want through my body.

_Damn house full of hot cock-blockers!_

With that Alice brought her hand to my face and turned me to look at her. She licked her lips and smiled.

"I have been dying to do this for a long time," she said right before she leaned in sucking my bottom lip between hers.

_That's it damn it! I am at least getting to tease her!_

I ran my hand up her thigh and over her ass. I continued up her body until my hand found the luscious mounds I had been fantasizing about since I first laid eyes on her. I slipped my hand in the cup of the corset and rolled her nipple between my fingers. She moaned into my mouth and pressed her ass into Jasper's dick. I bit her lip and pinched her nipple harder causing her to cry out.

"Ok that's it! I won't be able to stay in the house if this shit continues," Jasper said as he got up and threw Alice over his shoulder. He smacked her ass playfully as he toted her out of the room.

"I'll teach her ass for teasing me," I said feeling smug about the noises I made come from that luscious little mouth.

"I take it, you liked that," Edward said as he ran his tongue up my neck.

"Yes I did, does she taste like strawberries and whipped cream everywhere?" I asked smiling up at him.

"You are such a tease," he smiled and kissed me passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N here you all go remember this chapter was co-written with Amybee. **

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 7**

**Orgasms & Sponge Baths**

After our kiss, we sat there for a little while watching TV. I was still leaning against him, and could feel his hard dick against me. The whole night had me wishing I wasn't hurt. The teasing was almost too much.

I had already figured out something was going on between the three of them, but I was still trying to wrap my head around them as a couple. They wanted me in the weird mix. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. I was definitely attracted to the three of them.

The pull I feel for them all is almost overwhelming. How could I not want to be with all of them? Sure, it was very unconventional, but I was far from conventional or traditional, for that matter.

At some point, I must have yawned. Edward moved from behind me to beside me. He suddenly smiled and caressed my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Stop kissing up," I giggled and rolled my eyes. I was bruised up and had stitches in my head for God's sake.

"I am really glad you are here," he smiled. I smiled back. A few minutes later I felt him kiss my forehead, and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up mad at two in the morning. I was warm and comfortable and not really in pain for the first time. I found it very annoying I had to get up to go pee. I lifted Edward's arm of my stomach, and shifted to grab my crutches and had one leg on the floor before Edward woke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked groggily.

"Pregnant woman has to pee really bad," I whined.

"Here let me help you," he chuckled and came around to help me up.

I was glad he was here to help me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it myself as tired as I was. None of them had let me move without one of them, so I was a little spoiled at this point.

He helped me back to bed once I was finished, took his spot beside me once again. As soon as I was comfortable again, he wrapped his arm back around me. It was like he was scared to not be touching, like I would disappear.

_Yeah, Like I could go anywhere, even if I wanted to. _

He watched me for a moment or two to make sure I was really comfortable. I smiled at him and started to flutter my eyes closed once again. Suddenly, I felt his lips against mine. I moaned into it and was about to ask to deepen it, when he pulled away. I knew he could see my pout. Alice had made sure to leave the bathroom light on in case something happened, or I needed something. It was an unwritten rule that the bathroom light stay on once it was dark outside.

"You need your rest," he winked.

_Party pooper. Jeez, what's a girl got to do to get a little action around here?_

I hated to think he was right, but a few minutes later I fell back to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of the four of us together in as many ways, possible and probably ways that weren't possible. I was even cursing my leg mentally in my dreams for ruining my fun. I was woken up to Edward getting out of the bed the next morning and wetness pooled between my thighs.

_Three hot ass roommates who want me, and I can't have any fun!_

"I didn't mean to wake you love; I was just going to start some coffee. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some tea and crackers or dry toast, I swear if I smell eggs someone's going to have to clean the whole room," I groaned.

"You feel ok? Mom told me about the egg thing."

"I am nauseated, but I think I will be ok as long as you stop talking about those evil things now," I sighed willing the sick feeling to pass.

"Let me know if you need to get up. If there is anything that bothers you, make sure to tell us," he smiled.

"Trust me, you will figure it out pretty fast once you hear me puking my guts out," I smiled.

"That's a gross image," he shuddered and walked out of the room with me laughing at him. Alice came bopping in right afterwards.

"How's my girl this morning," she smiled brightly.

"That's still under debate. I could toss my cookies at any moment, and I feel nasty as hell," I smiled just as bright. She laughed and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I think a sponge bath is in order," she whispered in my ear.

"Sponge bath? I like the sound of that," I giggled.

"Sponge bath? Where? I'd better get, to participate." Jasper said sticking his head in the room. He had a strange way of always showing up at the right time.

The thought that ran through my head was torturous. I was already horny enough, but now it was double that effect. Edward pulled me from myself-wallowing by coming in the room with my tea and toast.

"Coffee is ready if you two want some," he smiled and kissed them both. That was the moment, I realized I wanted to be apart of it all no matter what. Who would have thought a simple good morning kiss could make a life-changing realization hit you. I watched as Jasper and Alice walked out hand in hand to get coffee.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked with a goofy grin.

"Oh I think the sponge bath will take up most of the day, at least if I have my way about it. I guess the rest of the day will be spent watching TV, since I can't do much," I smiled.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked all shy like.

"Sure."

"Will you wear my shit this time?" he had this adorable pouty expression on his face. There was no way in hell; I would be able to turn him down.

"I guess I could take turns wearing Jasper's and yours. You both smell pretty good. However, I have to insist that they smell like each one of you, or I will just wear Alice's," I giggled.

"That can be arranged love," He smiled and kissed me, sweet and slow.

Jasper and Alice came back in the middle of the kiss. We missed them coming in and Jasper cleared his throat.

"If you two can't keep your hands and lips to yourselves for two seconds; we aren't going to leave you two alone anymore." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah don't deprive me of one of my favorite images," Alice winked and crawled into bed beside me. Edward took his spot behind me, and Jasper sat behind Alice, all four of us touching in some way.

We sat and talked about my schoolwork. All of my work except for two labs could be done with no problems. I could have the written part of the lab done, but not the actual lab work. I could retake the lab portion later. All of my teachers knew about my accident, and agreed to grade me by the work I turned in.

I finally talked Alice into fixing me some cheese toast and another cup of tea. We giggled, talked, and kissed randomly, until Alice decided it was time for my sponge bath and disappeared out of the room. She called Jasper and Edward out of the room, but agreed that one could wait until after they helped me to the bathroom. As soon as I was back in bed, Jasper disappeared up the stairs to meet Alice's demands.

I tried not to think about what they could be doing upstairs without me, but I was unsuccessful. Images of them in various positions flashed through my mind. I wanted to be with them. I knew that was physically impossible right now, but it didn't stop me from wanting it. I didn't want them in just a sexual way either. I wanted to be with them the way they were with each other.

I was pulled from my musing when Alice's head poked in the room with a smirk. She was up to something.

"What are you up to?" I glared.

"Nothing much," she smiled coyly. I knew she was lying.

"Spill it," I said pointedly.

"Do you want to wash your hair first or last?" she asked with jus her head sticking in the door, nothing else visible.

"Might as well get it out of the way first, since I know you can't torture me too much with that," I sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" she giggled and disappeared out the door again.

I was almost asleep when Jasper scooped me up out of the bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the kitchen," he winked.

Once we were in the kitchen I saw what she was up to and glanced over Jasper's body. He and Edward were both in light green scrubs, while Alice, Oh dear God; Alice was looking hot. She was perched up on the counter in a killer naughty nurse outfit.

_Oh fuck me right here and now! Please, pretty please naughty nurse!_

My eyes raked down her body slowly. The very tight and short corset dress barely covered her ass. The top portion was red with white laces up the front on each side; it had the little nurse emblem in white. The skirt was white with red trim. I could see the red frilly stuff underneath the skirt and could only imagine what was underneath. Her red and white Wonder Woman boots stopped halfway up, each of her thighs in a little peak. They wear red, with a white stripe from the toe to the top where the trim was also white. To top the whole thing off, she had on red fishnet stockings, a stethoscope around her neck, a nurse's pail, and a fuckin lollipop in her mouth. She winked and licked the sucker all the way around and sucked it in her mouth.

"Fuckin hell that is not fair," I groaned.

"Tell me about it," Edward chuckled. He was leaning against the counter looking amazingly sexy.

"She is having a lot of fun with this." Jasper whispered in my ear before he licked my ear lobe and chuckled.

_They are trying to kill me!_

Jasper sat me down in the chair and pillows they had in front of the sink and then propped my leg up on the other chair. Alice plopped down off the counter causing the short skirt to billow up and reveal the red thong. I moaned and covered my face. She was evil.

"Lean back, Love," Edward whispered after he got the water the right temperature. I did and closed my eyes. I felt two sets of hands in my hair, as the water ran through it gently. My stitches were gone now so I was finally able to wash my hair fully.

Alice's breasts were right in my face, when I opened my eyes. I was fighting, the urge to slip one out and suck on it. She was washing my hair, and I was grateful for that fact. I would be nice, until she started playing dirty.

Edward was on the other side spraying my hair out. I had no clue where Jasper had gone, but I could tell he wasn't in the room anymore. Edward glanced at my face and smiled, his signature crooked smile before leaning down to kiss me.

Alice conditioned my hair once the shampoo was out and let it sit for a few minutes.

"Pick a color," she said handing me a basket with a million colors in it. I rummaged through it. I was never one to go with girly colors. I liked the abstract and bright tones. I settled on a bright blue called _Blue Me Away_. It was some _Sally Hansen Xtrme Wear _that I knew would stay on my nails and not chip easy.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes, once I handed her the color. As soon as the timer went off my head was back in the sink. Once she finished getting the conditioner out she wrapped my head in a towel, and Edward carted me off to my room.

I quickly figured out where Jasper had disappeared to as soon as we entered my room. There was soft music playing from an IPod dock and candles were on almost every surface. They were going all out for this.

I glanced around the room to find Jasper lounging in a chair with his scrub top off. His smile was the same one he wore into my room last night. He was definitely planning on enjoying this.

Edward sat me down on the bed and sat down beside me. Jasper joined us and kissed me softly on the lips and then turning to kiss Edward. Seeing them two kiss, was a huge turn on and both of them were touching me in some way. I watched as Edward's tongue swept across Jasper's bottom lip. I wanted to take them both right then, and there.

"Ok boys break it up." Alice giggled as she came in the room with a large black gift bag.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"Oh this little ole thing," she smiled at me.

"Yes, Alice what is it?"

"I can't tell you. You will just have to open it and find out," She giggled and bounced over to the bed. The corset held her tits perfectly in place. It was a shame too, because I loved watching them bounce.

She sat the bag on my lap, and I immediately went for the red satin bow that held the bag closed. I pulled the ribbon and watched the bow fall apart. I slowly opened the bag and looked inside to find a rainbow of different color satin. I reached in the bag and pulled out a handful of material.

"Oh snap," I giggled once I had the material out of the bag. It wasn't just material though. It was satin side tie panties.

"Do you like them?" Jasper smiled.

"I love them," I gushed and pulled out the rest of them.

"We got them in every color they had." Alice smiled.

"Sweet," I squealed.

"That's fucking hot," Edward said as he picked a pair up to inspect.

"I noticed you weren't able to get panties up and down over that thing. I also noticed your large collection of underwear, when we were unpacking, so I thought you might like these, knickers. Plus they will get a lot of use afterwards too."

"Ok time to have some fun," Alice giggled and snatched the bag of knickers, as she called them, away from me.

"Ok Alice, you can't go overboard darlin," Jasper smiled as he joined me on the bed.

A few minutes later, I was shirtless and covered by my blanket. Edward had shed his scrub top just like Jasper had. Alice had brought in some tubs of water and several washcloths. Jasper had already covered my bed in towels before I had been brought back in.

Each grabbed a washcloth and joined me on the massive bed. The look on Alice's face told me she intended to enjoy every moment, touch, and kiss. Jasper crawled behind me and settled me between his legs. Alice took my right side while Edward was on the left. I could feel Jasper's dick twitch, as he slid the blanket down, and I could have sworn I creamed myself.

I felt my nipples tighten, as soon as the air hit them. Alice smiled and leaned over and licked one causing me to moan, Jasper's dick to twitch, and Edward to groan.

_FUCK ME!_

Her tongue swirled around my nipple, as Jasper slid his hand around my neck with the washcloth. I was praying to God for him to just drop the damn washcloth and palm my breast, with his bare hand. Edward ran his washcloth-covered hand across my stomach and down my right leg grazing, the fold between my very wet pussy and my thigh.

Jasper pulled my face around with his free hand and sucked my bottom lip between his very sexy pouty lips. His other hand ran up and down my chest as he kissed me. Alice released my nipple from her mouth and kissed up my chest to join Jasper and I. I quickly felt another set of lips on my free nipple. Edward was rolling my nipple around with his tongue. Heat was coursing through my body so intensely, that I thought I would explode before it was all said and done.

Jasper was washing my arm as his kissed and sucked on my neck. Alice was doing the same on the other side as Edward switched sides of the bed. He was planting kisses up my leg and following them with his washcloth. As soon as he hit my thighs, I was practically quivering.

Suddenly, I could tell Edward no longer held his washcloth. His fingers were ghosting along my thigh. My eyes were shut tight, as I relished all the touches. I could tell the difference in each one of their touches. I failed to realize Jasper and Alice had stopped their ministrations, as Edward's fingers danced along the inside of my thigh dangerously close to where I wanted them the most.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward and Alice locked in a siring kiss that lit my body on fire. Jasper's hand slid back to my breast, as he turned me to kiss him once again. His other hand was massaging one of Alice's perfect mounds. I didn't want to be just receiving the touches; I wanted to give too. I ran my hand up and down Alice's thigh cursing the fish net stockings, as Jasper kissed me and moaned.

Edward's hand slid all the way up to my thigh now and tickled the sensitive area between my legs. I wanted his fingers on me and in me, and I wanted mine on Alice and in her, as Jasper kissed me and played with my breast.

I soon realized I would get my wish when Alice moaned. I found out the only thing separating me from her perfect pussy was the fishnets. Edward ran his finger up and down my slit teasingly. I wanted the fucking stockings gone and apparently Jasper wanted her tits free too. Alice gasped when he tugged the corset down roughly, revealing her perfect breast.

_I had to taste them._

I leaned in and hungrily sucked her pert nipple in my mouth. She moaned and shoved her chest further into me, as I swirled, my tongue around her tight nipple. I barley felt Jasper shift away from my back, as Edward's finger found my clit. I moaned causing Alice to shiver, as the vibrations surrounded her nipple. I ran my fingers down her body and back to her thigh. I moved my hand under the annoying skirt and found her warm wet center. I had to get rid of the stockings.

_I could rip them off her and buy her __another pair later__. _

I hooked my finger around a hole and tugged, as I nipped her nipple. Jasper muffled her gasp with his mouth, as he massaged my breast. I was trying hard to focus on my mission, as Edward teased my entrance with his finger. I heard and felt the stockings rip, and I kept tugging, until the hole I created was large enough.

Alice pulled my face to hers as I circled her clit with my finger. I felt Jasper fall back against the pillows. He was moving around an awful lot. I felt why a moment later. Alice had slipped her hand around his dick, as we kissed and was trying to free it from the scrubs. Edward's fingers disappeared to be replaced by Alice's, as he pulled his own pants off. Jasper did the same and soon the two joined us on the bed once again.

Edward's fingers returned to my entrance, and Alice's hand disappeared. She smiled at me before she wrapped a hand around each of guy's throbbing dicks. I could feel her hand moving up and down Jasper's length, grazing my back with each motion.

I slid my finger from her clit and entered her in one swift movement. She bit my bottom lip softly, as she moaned. Jasper's hands were on my breast once again and Edward pushed two fingers inside me. It was me, moaning against her mouth now.

Suddenly, Edward's fingers left me. He ripped Alice away from me and Jasper moved to sit beside me. I watched as Edward positioned Alice on all fours and then slid a condom on. Her skirt got tossed over her hips, as Edward pushed into her causing her to moan out in pleasure. She smiled evilly at me and moved her fingers to my clit. She was between Jasper's legs now as she slid her fingers into me.

"Fuckin hell," Jasper groaned.

"Don't worry baby you won't be left out," she winked.

With that, she lowered her mouth to his dick and licked his cock from the base to the tip. I moaned and she pressed her fingers deeper inside me. Jasper's lips were on mine, once again. We only separated to watch Edward pump in and out of Alice and her sucking Jasper's dick. He would watch her fingers move in out of me and return his lips to mine, when I moaned out in pleasure.

I was on the edge, as I watched Edward pump in and out of her. I glanced down to watch her suck on Jasper hungrily about the time her thumb started to circle around my clit.

"Fuck!" I panted.

Jasper lowered his mouth to my breast and nipped my nipple sending me crashing head first into the best orgasm ever. I heard Alice moan against Jasper's dick and soon Jasper and Edward both were grunting and groaning, as they came inside her.

She looked up at me threw hooded eyes. Before I knew it her lips were on mine, and I could taste Jasper on her tongue. I quivered at the taste. When we pulled away from each other finally we couldn't help the giggles that erupted. Edward was lying at the foot of the bed, and Jasper was leaning against the headboard, both wearing a blissed out expression.

I decided right then, and there, that I wanted to be in Alice's place as soon as possible. My body reminded me that it would be awhile, before I could though. I was tired and a little sore from all the movement. The longer we laid there the more I started hurting. My leg was steadily starting to throb more and more.

Edward looked over at me with a sexy smirk, and I gave him a soft smile. His face immediately turned to worry as he got up and pulled on his boxers.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes just sore," I sighed. I hated to admit it. They would probably stop all sorts of touching now.

"Let me go change and I will get your medicine." Alice smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I will go order us a pizza and get you something to drink." Jasper decided. He slipped on his boxers and exited the room behind Alice.

Edward excused himself a moment later to change. Alice and Jasper showed up a few moments later. I decided to tell them about the wet towels then. Jasper immediately lifted me up and Alice pulled the towels off the bed and the shower curtain that was under them off the bed. Jasper put me back down, climbed in bed behind me and pulled the blanket over me. Edward came in with a t-shirt for me and smiled at Jasper and I before he helped me into his grey Killers shirt. Alice was flittering in and out of the room, the whole time.

Once she finally came back in the room, she handed me my pain meds and a glass of tea. Edward was still watching me worriedly though.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"I was just worried about you. Are you sure you are ok with all of this?" he was sitting between Jasper and I. Jasper had his arm around him. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I am more than ok with it. I enjoyed it very much. I could definitely get use to it," I winked. Jasper laughed and placed a kiss in my hair, and Edward relaxed.

"Ok everyone comfortable now," Alice smiled from the foot of the bed. We all nodded and heard the doorbell ring.

She ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with the pizza, napkins, and drinks. She immediately climbed into Edward's lap and kissed us all three quickly, before dishing out the pizza. She pushed play on the movie she had put in and nestled into Edward with her hand on my good leg. I popped my pain medicine, as soon as I finished my first slice of pizza.

Once we were, done eating, we were all touching as I snuggled closer to Jasper. Alice's head was, resting on my shoulder while Edward had his arms wrapped around her and was flush against Jasper and I. Jasper had one arm wrapped around me and the other around Edward and Alice. The movie was halfway through when I started drifting off to sleep. I felt a kiss on my cheek before I was overcome with sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Please remember this was a co-written chapter with Amybee.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 8**

**Warthog's and Bonding**

I woke up hours later alone in bed and immediately felt sad. I couldn't hear them and wondered where they could be.

_Could they be upstairs having fun without me? _

I felt jealous of the thought. I wanted to be with them. I probably looked like a pouting child right about now, but I didn't care. I had never been a jealous person before. Why was it hitting me now? To top of the rollercoaster ride of emotion I really had to piss. I was just about to try to get up myself when Alice stuck her head in the door. I immediately noticed her hair. It was a tousled mess!

_Jaspers had his hands in her hair without me! Damn him, damn her, damn Edward. Damn them all! Damn this leg. Damn car! Why did it have hit me? Fuck. Just damn it all!_

I would give anything to be well and have the chance to lavish her with attention. Hell I wanted to lavish all three of them. However, the fact that I really had to pee brought me back to reality.

"Hey, can you help me to the bathroom," I smiled.

"Sure, we have more movies to watch now. I sent the guys to get them earlier," she smiled and helped me to the bathroom.

Once I was done Alice, lead me to the living room to watch another movie and to get me out of the bedroom. As soon as we entered the living room, we both stopped to enjoy the scene that was unfolding.

Edward was leaning against the arm of the couch with one foot on the floor and one leg on the couch. Jasper was hovering over him with one leg between Edwards on the couch and the other on the floor. Jaspers hands were tangled in Edward's hair and Edward's tangled in Jasper's. We watched, mesmerized, as their tongues tangled together. Occasionally, one of their tongues would sweep across the other's lip causing the other to moan.

Alice and I looked at each other and smiled. We silently agreed to watch a little longer as Edward's hands started moving down Jasper's torso. It seemed almost impossible that their kiss could become more passionate, but it did. I felt myself getting wet just watching. Alice was wrapped around me still, and I could feel her hard nipple pressed into my side.

Edward pinched Jasper's nipple causing Jasper to moan and press himself closer to him. Alice's grip tightened on me. I turned my eyes off the boys to find Alice staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I leaned in and slowly licked her bottom lip. That was all it took to get her sweet-tasting lips on mine.

Her tongue wrapped around mine gently. Her tight hold softened has she caressed the side of my breast. I was enjoying it so much I tried to ignore how weak I was becoming from standing so long. I had to hold on to her tighter to keep from falling. I couldn't help but moan as she sucked my bottom lip in between her lips and caressed it with her tongue.

"Fuckin hell that is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," Jasper said huskily. Alice and I separated and giggled.

"Fucking awesome," Edward gasped. I giggled and didn't even realize my stance faltered until Alice moved behind me to hold me up. Jasper was immediately at my side and had me in his arms.

"How fucking long, have you been standing there!" Edward shrieked as Jasper set me down between Edward's legs.

"We came in and kind of got lost watching you two make out," I smiled." You can go back to kissing now," I giggled.

"I think you have had enough." Jasper scowled at me.

"Party pooper!" I snapped and stuck my tongue out at him. He was inches away from my face. I should have thought about sticking my tongue out before I did it. I didn't have time to stick it back in my mouth before Jasper sucked it in his mouth. I gasped as his tongue teased mine. Edward chuckled behind me and Alice giggled.

"I wouldn't do that again, unless you plan on putting it to good work," Jasper winked at me once he released my tongue.

"I will remember that!" I giggled.

Jasper swept Alice over his shoulder and tickled her as he toted her in front of the couch. He turned to face us with a smile and motioned, his head to her ass, which was right in our face. I motioned for him to lower her down a little, and he did. As soon as she was low enough I made my move. I leaned in and nipped her on the ass. She squealed out and laughed.

"Who the fuck did that?" she giggled.

"I did!" I laughed as Jasper sat down and moved her into his lap.

"I will get you back!" she smiled back at me. They were sitting in the floor right in front of us.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Both," she smiled wickedly. Jasper and Edward were laughing at us of course.

"Ok, which movie do you want to watch first?" Jasper smiled as he handed me a stack of DVD's. I quickly picked through the movies and handed him Pride and Prejudice.

"I'm starving," I whined.

"What do you feel like having darlin?" Jasper asked as he rubbed Alice's sore ass.

"I know this is going to be random but I kind of want BBQ"

"Warthog's!" They all three said in unison. They were practically drooling.

Alice ran and got a menu, and I immediately started drooling. I looked over it for few minutes before I spoke.

"Ok, someone, get a pen because you're going to need it," I said as I was still staring at the menu.

"Got it," Alice smiled as I looked up at her.

"OK, I have to have some sweet potato fries, first off."

"Oh me to," Alice groaned.

"You two are sick," Edward shuddered behind me.

"Shut up I'm not finished," I snapped as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have to have a taste of BBQ so a small sandwich might work. However, I have to have the Billy the Kid burger, or I might die," I was drooling at the picture of it almost. It had Cheddar, Swiss, and Pepper Jack cheese with smoked bacon.

"Oh good one! I want the BBQ Chicken Quesadillas too! And a Black Cow! Oh shit I can't wait," Alice bounced.

"What the fuck is a Black Cow?" I asked.

"Oh girl it's a root beer shake made with French vanilla ice cream!" I think she might have been drooling more than me.

"Well I want the banana shake and berry cheesecake too!" I laughed.

"Ok well I am getting the rib eye with coleslaw and mashed potatoes and berry cheesecake!" Alice bounced.

"Were the hell are you going to put all that Alice! You weigh like fifteen pounds soaking wet!" Edward said.

"I'm a growing girl and I have an appetite so get the hell over it!" she glared at him.

"Well I want the General Custer, pecan pie, and a chocolate shake." Jasper laughed. I quickly looked at the menu to see what the hell he was talking about. Half a pound of slow cooked Kobe's beef, grilled and topped with coleslaw and chipotle sauce.

"I am so stealing a bite of that shit," I laughed.

"Mae West, key lime pie, and a strawberry shake, for me!" Edward said proudly.

"Pussy," Jasper laughed.

"What!" Edward demanded from behind me.

"You are such a damn girl man. Look what all Alice and Bella are getting. They are eating more manly than you are this point!" he laughed. Edward had ordered a broiled chicken breast sandwich with ham, swiss, and chipotle sauce.

"My point exactly, they aren't going to eat all that," Edward laughed.

"If you think you are getting any of mine you are seriously mistaken," I laughed.

"I refuse to share." Alice glared and Jasper just shook his head.

"Whatever," Edward laughed and Alice went and placed our order.

We started watching the movie while we waited for the food. Edward would laugh and rub my stomach every time it would growl. It was my own fault for thinking about all the food Alice, and I ordered.

I had successfully distracted myself from the food and was enjoying Edward's arms around me when the doorbell rang. Jasper paused for the movie while Alice let the delivery guy in.

"This is a lot of food for just four people," the muscular delivery guy said as he walked in the living room. I couldn't help but notice his rippled up chest and his dark complexion.

"Thanks Jacob," Edward laughed.

"I see you guys have a new roommate." Jacob smiled at me.

"This is Bella." Alice bounced beside him as she smiled brightly at me. As I watched her smile at the hot delivery guy was completely forgotten. My thoughts were back on Jasper sitting in front of me sorting through the bag and Edward's arms around me. What was happening to me? It was like everything in my life shifted in that one moment. I couldn't picture myself and the baby without the three of them.

"Nice to meet you," I blushed once I realized I was supposed to say something.

"You two," he smiled and took the money Jasper handed him.

"Get use to the big orders," Edward laughed. Jacob immediately looked confused. Edward kissed my cheek, kind of like he was marking his territory before he spoke again.

"We're having a baby," He smiled rubbed my growling tummy as the smell of the food wafted over me.

"Congrats."

"Thanks," I smiled. Jasper was now standing beside us again with Alice tucked under his arm.

_Were the guys jealous?_

"Jacob works for the delivery company we always use. I have the number on the fridge for Esme to use this week while we are school in case you two want to order out. Jacob is usually the one that works our neighborhood. Do you think you could watch out for any orders this week Jacob? We want Bella to have the quickest service." Alice smiled at him.

"Sure thing," he blushed. I probably would have to with the smile Alice flashed him.

Once Jacob left, we dug into the food. I successfully stole a bite of Jasper's delicious burger while he had his head turned and laughed once he caught me with coleslaw on my lip. Alice and I kept swatting Edward's hand away from our chicken quesadilla. We were not sharing. I did end up giving him the BBQ sandwich after only one bite. Once I tasted the burger the BBQ craving was gone. Edward shuddered as I dipped a sweet potato fry in my banana shake, and I laughed as I ate it. It was amazing.

Alice and I both ended up eating everything we ordered. I did give Jasper a bite of my burger to pay him for the bite I stole, but Edward didn't get a bite. The berry cheesecake was amazing. I almost licked the container, but then I remembered I hadn't finished my very large shake. I ended up sipping on it the rest of the movie.

Alice and I were both rubbing our stomachs by the time the movie was over.

"Are you content over there?" Edward laughed at Alice.

"Actually I am so full I think I might bust," she groaned and pushed herself up.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"Tums I have heartburn," she pouted and walked out of the room.

"I hope she brings the bottle with her," I groaned and rubbed my stomach again.

"Why?" Jasper asked as he leaned his head back on my good leg. I played with his hair and smiled.

"Because I have heartburn to," I giggled and kissed his forehead as Alice walked in with the bottle.

"I thought you might," She laughed and kissed me softly on the lips before she handed me the Tums.

"You shouldn't be eating all that sweet stuff." Edward pouted. I ignored him and finished off my milkshake to wash the Tums down.

We watched another movie and touched the whole time. I couldn't get over the realization I had earlier. I felt like I was in love with all three of them. I felt like I was meant to be in this house, pregnant, and with them. I felt like I truly belonged somewhere for the first time in my life. Complete. This was something I had never felt before. I even adored Carlisle and Esme. I trusted them both and couldn't imagine better grandparents for my child. I was looking forward to having them here tomorrow night. I was a little nervous about meeting Edward's brother Emmett and Jasper's twin sister Rosalie, who just happened to be dating.

I wondered if any of them knew the truth about the relationship the three of them share. I wondered if they wondered how I fit into the mix. I wasn't even exactly sure on that one though. I knew they all had similar feelings for me but wasn't sure how it would all work. Well, it really wouldn't until I got my leg healed, which could be after the first of the year. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. All three immediately started asking if I was ok.

Once the movie was over, we decided to sit and chat after I used the bathroom. Once I was comfortable again I started the conversation off.

"So, if you three sleep in one room every night why so many bedrooms?"

"Most nights we sleep in my room, but if we need our own space, we have our own. Besides the closet in my room isn't big enough for all of Alice's crap," Edward laughed.

"Gotcha," I laughed as Alice scowled at Edward.

"That's why we all have California king beds." Jasper smiled.

"Ok I have to know. When did you three realize you were more than friends?"

"I think I have always known. I wanted to be with both of them for the rest of my life," Alice said with a huge smile as she caressed both of them.

"I think I felt it from the beginning too, but was kind of scared to admit it," Jasper said.

"I'm with Jasper on that one. I was scared of what I felt for them for the longest time thinking it was wrong for me to love them both." Edward sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the first time you all slept together?" I smiled.

"I think it was junior year in high school. Up until then we had kissed and touched but nothing more," Alice smiled.

"Have the two of you been with anyone else besides Edward?"

"Not besides you earlier today," Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Have you been with anyone else before me besides them?" I asked Edward.

"Nope," he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Why me? I mean I know you said you three thought you were missing something. However, why did you want another person?"

"That is easy. Last summer between junior and senior year of high school something just felt off. We talked about it but didn't realize for the longest time what it was. Then when we moved in here Alice suggested we get a roommate. We thought maybe another person was what we were missing. The day we met you, we knew you fit right in and all three of us wanted nothing more than to be with you." Jasper said as he caressed my cheek. Our eyes were locked intently on each other. I could see the love radiating from his eyes.

_Am I seeing what I think I am seeing? Could it be the same thing I feel?_

I yawned and they all said I should get some sleep that tomorrow would be an interesting day. I asked what that meant and they all three answered at the same time and laughing.

"EMMETT"

"Ok what's with Emmett?"

"Well let's just say he is different," Edward said.

"I guess I will see what you mean tomorrow," I said through my yawn.

"OK darlin let's get you to bed. Can I stay with you tonight?" Jasper smiled.

"Yes but I have to pee first, or you will be helping me up, as soon as I lay down," I giggled.

Jasper helped me up and into the bathroom. He wouldn't leave my side. He wanted to make sure I didn't fall and hurt myself or the baby. They all seemed so protective over me. I loved getting to know each of them better. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. As soon as I was done Jasper whisked me off my feet and carried me to bed. He kissed me sweetly before he went upstairs to change.

Alice and Edward walked in holding hands a moment later. They both looked sexy in their non-sexual pajamas. Alice was wearing one of Edwards t-shirts tied up and a pair of black silk boxers. Edward was shirtless and in pajama pants. They both kissed me goodnight before meeting a very sexy Jasper in the doorway.

I barley heard him tell them goodnight and promise I would be taken care of. The sight of them all three kissing was a huge turn on. The topper of it all was what Jasper was wearing. His black Ed Hardy shorts were slung low on his hips. On one leg, there was a sexy pinup nurse with a needle and perky tits with a heart being stabbed by a knife. Written in the heart it said fun. The other leg had an intricate panther with two roses. He smirked at me and I smiled sheepishly.

_I want all three of you right now. DAMN LEG!_

"Are you checking me out?" he smiled as he stalked towards the bed.

"Maybe," I giggled. "It could be just the shorts though," I smiled as he climbed into bed with me. He rolled his eyes and propped up on his elbow and just stared at me with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss started out sweet and innocent. When his teeth grazed my lip, I couldn't hold back a moan, which allowed him to deepen the kiss. We stayed like that, until we had to separate for air. He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered goodnight before he wrapped his arm around my waist resting his hand on my stomach.

I felt loved as Jasper traced patterns on my flat stomach. I had never experienced anything in my life like what I had with the three of them. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. I didn't want anything ever to take that away as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night needing to pee. Jasper helped me once again. This time before heading back into my room, he wrapped his arms around me and leaned in. His lips were millimeters from mine. He closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine softly. It was like a first kiss with all the hesitations and my breath hitching right before he kissed me.

As soon as our lips touched, I felt the serge of electricity shoot through my body. It was almost like what I felt when Edward was around. His lips were only touching me briefly before he pulled back and swept me into his arms. He took his time walking to bed. With each step, he would place small kisses on my neck, jaw, face or lips.

"Damn I can't wait for your leg to get better so I can fuck you until you scream my name," he whispered into my ear as he sat me on the bed.

"I can't wait either Jasper. I am so hot right now," I panted.

"Don't say that Bella," he growled as he crawled into bed beside me leaving me speechless.

Once he was in bed, I could feel his hard-on pressing into my good leg, as his hand ran up my thigh to the edge of my shirt. I felt him toying with the satin bow of the panties I had slipped on earlier. His fingers and the satin tickled my skin causing me to moan in pleasure. With one swift tug on the bow, the satin ribbon tumbled down my thigh as he kissed my neck once again.

His fingers felt like feathers dancing across my sensitive skin. The feel of his hands on my body set me on fire even more. His kisses became more heated as his fingers ran up and down the crease of my leg. His tongue ran languidly across my neck evoking a moan from me.

I tried to turn into his kiss, but he wouldn't allow it. He pushed the satin panties out of his way and ran his fingers lightly over my very wet slit. He was driving me insane and knew it.

His lips finally connected with mine, and I was in heaven. His gently moved my good leg to rest across his hip. He slid his hand up my thigh back to where; I wanted him. I was dripping wet as he nibbled on my lip and teased my folds with his finger.

Just when I though I couldn't take anymore torture his started circling my clit. He moaned into my mouth, as soon as he felt how wet I was. He continued to rub me and kiss me until I thought I would explode. I was moaning and gasping when his fingers moved away from my clit and teased my entrance. I wanted to feel him inside me more than anything as his upper body hovered over me.

He slowly slid one of his fingers inside me and hissed as I moaned. Once he recomposed himself, he silenced my moans with his mouth as he started moving his finger in and out of me. I had one hand gripping the sheets and my other was wrapped around Jasper's tight bicep. I felt like a piece of fine glass about to shatter into a million little pieces with each movement of his hand.

His name tumbled from my lips in a whisper. He groaned into my neck and added a second finger, instantly causing me to shatter around his hand. He nipped my ear as my walls convulsed around his hand. Once my orgasm was finished, he slowly moved his wet hand across my thigh and tightened his grip around me. I wanted to return the favor. I wanted to taste him more than anything. I kissed him passionately and he chuckled as he pulled away.

"Just know honey, I want you and trust me when I say I will have you. I will have you in every way possible once you are better," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"You swear?" I pouted causing him to laugh.

"Yes I swear," he smiled and kissed me chastely. "Now go to sleep," he sighed into my neck.

We whispered goodnight. I was lying on one of his arms, and the other was tracing circles on my stomach once again. He shocked me when he sat up and kissed my stomach. He smiled, lying back down, and buried his head in my neck. I could tell when he was asleep. His breathing leveled out and his arms relaxed around me, but never let me go.

It wasn't that easy for me to fall asleep though. Visions of what Jasper had just done for me kept dancing through my head. I hated not being able to return the favor, but I was still wearing a huge smile. I had now been with all of them. The only person I hadn't been with alone yet was Alice. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before we had our moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter was co-written with Amybee.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 9**

**Bitch Fit**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of tea and toast, and Jasper still wrapped around me.

"Bella I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. I went ahead and fixed this for you." Alice smiled sitting it down on the nightstand. She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

_Best way to wake up ever!_

"Where's mine?" Jasper pouted sleepily beside me.

"You, Sir can get yours in the kitchen," she teased.

"Woman, get your ass over here and kiss me now!" he smiled.

"Yes Sir," she snapped a salute and ran around the bed giggling. The bed slightly bounced as she jumped on top of him. She straddled him and kissed him passionately, as she ran her hand up and down my arm. It was so cute to watch her giggle as Jasper tickled her.

"Jazzy stop," she laughed.

"Jazzy?" I questioned in a fit of giggles.

"Yes his nickname is Jazz." Alice smiled once Jasper stopped tickling her.

"I will remember that," I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Good," he smiled and kissed me before he pushed himself off the bed dropping Alice on the bed causing her to laugh. I loved how playful everyone was with each other, and I couldn't wait to get this damn thing off my leg, so I could be part of it all.

Alice kissed me and climbed off the bed as Edward walked in. They left the room holding hands, as Edward climbed in bed and snuggled up to me.

"Did you sleep well Love or did Jasper keep you up, all night?" He smiled, a knowing smile at me. I felt the blush creep across my face slightly as I smiled back.

"I slept great once I could get back to sleep. He is such a tease sometimes," I sighed and kissed him.

"Teasing you is all we can do for awhile. Sorry love, we just want you to feel like you are a part of us," he smiled.

Edward helped me sit up. I was feeling queasy and decided to try to eat my toast and sip on my tea.

_How do people do this? Shit here I am a pregnant teenager. My whole life's changing. Maybe it's for the better though._

After I finished my breakfast Edward helped me to the bathroom. Alice helped me freshen up with a new shirt and a new pair of panties. She reached under the counter and pulled out a gift bag.

"What's that?"

"I bought you a little something since everyone's going to be here. You look amazing in just a t-shirt and panties, but I don't want anyone else to see you like that." she blushed.  
>"Aww Alice that's so sweet," I smiled and kissed her before I took the bag.<p>

I pulled out a long lightweight grey cotton robe. It was perfect for just lounging around the house and felt like an old t-shirt.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect. I'm not one for heavy stuff, and this just feels so comfy," I giggled as I rubbed it against me cheek.

"Keep looking," she laughed.

I did as I was told and pulled out a pair of slippers. They weren't just any slippers though. They were Ugg tan sued slippers with a fuzzy lining and rubber sole.

"Carlisle told me to get the ones with that kind of sole, so you won't slip. He said they would be better to walk around in instead of you being barefoot," She smiled.

"Thanks, so much Alice," I smiled up at her teary eyed. The whole gesture was so sweet.

"Why are you crying?" she frowned and cupped my face.

"I'm just not used to this," I gestured at the gifts. "It is so sweet…no one has ever done anything like this for me before," I smiled as she wiped my eyes. I saw the spark in her eyes as she smiled at me and leaned in order to kiss me.

Once again, I felt the spark and attraction; I had felt with Edward and Jasper. Her lips melted to mine in that sweet moment, and I felt content, for the first time in my life. We shared a few more, soft sweet kisses before she helped me into my robe and slippers. She pulled my hair back and grabbed my make-up bag, a small mirror, and the toenail polish I had picked out the day before.

After getting comfortable on the couch with Alice, she started putting my make-up on. The boys got into an intense battle playing Sonic on the Wii. Alice and I laughed the whole time as she did my make-up very lightly. I was relived to look presentable once she showed me the mirror. She moved on to paint my toes as I laughed at Jasper and Edward arguing over the game. Once my toes were done she painted my nails. The whole time we would share quick sweet kisses causing the guys to stare us down with lust filled eyes.

Alice helped me to and from the bathroom two more times. I had just got comfortable, from my second trip when my two favorite people showed up. Esme hugged Alice and rolled her eyes at the boys. Carlisle slapped them on the back of the head before he kissed Alice and me on the cheek.

"How's your pain Bella?" he smiled as he sat down.

"Just fine, Mary Poppins. I only took one dose of pain meds yesterday. None today though," I smiled as he rolled his eyes at his nickname. Esme was giggling beside him.

"Do you need anything?" Esme smiled as she got up to make her way to the kitchen.

"Maybe snacks like Friday. Edward won't let me eat anything that tastes good," I pouted as Edward glared at me.

"Warthog's," is all he said before he turned his focus back on the game.

"Have you kids eaten?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No mom. I have been pampering Bella and dumb and dumber have been arguing about that game for two hours." Alice laughed.

"It's called having fun," they both said at the same time.

"Whatever, Alice, honey, do you mind helping me fix some lunch. I will start dinner afterwards. Rose and Emmett will be here between four and five."

"Sorry I can't help Junk Food Fairy," I smiled.

"It's just fine dear. Stay put were you are. I can't believe they aren't feeding you right. I'll just have to make sure we enjoy the food this week and remember your doctor's appointment on Wednesday," she smiled and left the room with Alice.

"So, what do I need to expect from this appointment?"

"Since it's your first official visit it will be pretty basic. He will run another test, take your height, weight, gather family history and ask how you have been feeling. He will want to know what medications you have been taking, allergies, and will tell you what you can and can't take. He will go over everything you can expect to experience until your next appointment most likely. Don't be scared to ask questions. Esme will be right there with you the whole time," he smiled. Edward was frowning as he took the spot where Alice had been sitting.

"Why can't I go? It's my baby to," he pouted and rubbed my stomach.

"Classes first Edward, your mother and Bella can make the next appointment for when you can go," Carlisle smiled.

I saw the disappointment written all over Edward's face. He really wanted to go with me. I understood of course. It was his baby too. I decided I would tell him as much as I could about the appointment.

Alice and Esme returned a few moments later with chips, sandwiches and a pitcher of ice tea. We all ate lunch, had small talk while the boys played. Occasionally, you would catch one with half a sandwich hanging out of their mouth in the midst of a hardcore battle. I laughed so hard at one point my ribs hurt. I didn't say anything about it though, I just sat there and took a few slow breaths.

"Bella, Esme and I need to talk to you about something," Carlisle said.

"Um ok," I mumbled.

"Bella we talked to our family lawyer yesterday. We wanted to know what you would like to do about your parents," Esme said.

"Oh God," I gasped. "Did they call? Do they know? FUCK" I rattled out ending in another gasp.

_What the fuck? What do my parents have to do with this? They hate me and disowned me. If they found out what happened, would they want me back? Oh God the baby! _

"Calm down sweetie, no your parents didn't call, and no they don't know as far as I know," Carlisle smiled reassuringly.

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself back down. Edward was holding my hand and trying to calm me down as well. A few moments later I felt in control again.

"So what exactly do you need to talk about?" I sighed.

"Well since you are a minor and 16 when you got pregnant they, could, possible get Edward in some serious trouble. We don't really know what your parents will do, since they aren't in contact. However, they still have the power to make decisions for you,"

"What! When you say decisions what kind of decisions are you talking about?" I asked suddenly filled with worry.

"Any medical decisions just for starters. We don't want them to force you into anything you don't want. We only want what's best for you and our grandchild." Esme sighed and sat down beside Edward. His jaw was set in a tight frown as he took everything in.

"What do I need to do to keep that from happening?" I asked shakily. I felt the tears start falling. I knew my parents would try to make me give the baby up or worse. I shuddered at the thought. I would do whatever; I had to make sure the baby was safe and with Edward and I. I wanted our child to be with all of us. Jasper and Alice were in this with us too.

"Well for starters Marcus advised us on how to get temporary guardianship of you. We wouldn't be adopting you or anything just temporary guardianship until you are eighteen. So for the next year if any medical decisions needed to be made for you, we would be who the doctors turned to. It would keep you and the baby safe and Edward out of trouble," Carlisle said.

I wasn't exactly sure why Edward would get in trouble, but I knew I had to do everything I could to keep us all together.

"Age of consent here in Washington is sixteen, but if the person is two years older or more. The legal guardian can press statutory rape charges." Esme sighed as she answered my unspoken question.

"So what do I have to do for you to get legal guardianship?" I sighed as Edward wiped the tears from my face.

"Well we would start by putting an Ad in your parent's local paper. We would file the papers at the same time. Your parent's will have thirty days to make contact. If they fail to, since you are over twelve, you have the choice to accept it," Carlisle smiled.

"Do it," I said firmly.

"You don't want time to think about it?" Esme asked. I could tell she was a little shocked at my immediate answer.

"I don't need time. I want it over with. I can't stand the thought of them having any control over the baby or me," I sighed and leaned into Edward's side.

"Do you already have the paperwork?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Yes," Carlisle said as he crossed the room to retrieve his briefcase.

I watched as he pulled out a folder and handed it to me. On top was a piece of paper to take out an Ad in _The Arizona Republic _newspaper.

_Seeking permission to become the legal guardian of Isabella Marie Swan, the 17 year old daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. Please contact our lawyer Marcus Volturi at 206-555-1234._

The next papers were for the legal guardianship. Everything looked fine, so I handed it back to Carlisle. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Alice helped me to the bathroom. I decided I needed to lie down for a little while before everyone got here.

Alice decided to lie down with me for a few moments before Edward came in. I had started crying again. She kissed my cheek before she disappeared from the room. Edward took her spot and snuggled up close to me. Nothing was said between the two of us. He just held onto me as I cried. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying.

I must have drifted to sleep at some point. I was woken up by the sound of whispering. I quickly realized it was Esme and Edward.

"Emmett and Rose will be here soon. Do you want just to let her sleep or do you want to wake her up?" she asked in a whisper.

"She will probably want to get up before they get here," He whispered.

"I'm already up," I smiled at them without opening my eyes.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to, dear. Emmett and Rose can wait to meet you once you are ready to get up." Esme smiled as I opened my eyes.

"No I am good I have to pee anyway," I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "How long did I sleep?" I yawned as Esme left the room.

"About two hours," He said as he helped me up.

Once I was back out on the couch Alice touched up my make up with a smile. As soon as she was finished the doorbell rang.

"Ok whose ass, do I get to kick first? Jazz's or Eddie boy's?" I hear a deep voice bounce off the hall walls as Esme opened the door.

_That must be Emmett._

I heard a smacking noise.

"Ouch mom!" Emmett whined.

"Watch your mouth then!" Esme laughed, leading them into the living room.

"Emmett, Rose this is Bella, Bella this is my oldest son Emmett and Jaspers twin Rose.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being squeezed to death by the massive monkey man known as Emmett. I somehow managed a weak "hi" between gasp of air.

"Damn Em let her go!" Jasper snapped.

"Sorry," he laughed as he released me. I smiled and waved it off.

"Emmett you need to be gentle with her. Her ribs are still bruised, and she is pregnant." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"So, you're the one that got knocked up?" Rose sneered.

"That's me," I smiled brightly.

_Bitch better be glad I'm stuck on this couch!_

She looked shocked for a moment and then took the seat closest to the window. Everyone in the room was looking back and forth between us waiting to see who would snap first.

"So, did you do it to try and keep Edward?" she smirked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did. How on earth did you ever guess?" I smirked, right back. Everyone was trying to hide their smile. Alice had to pretend to have a coughing fit to hide the laughter. Rose, just huffed as she eyed Alice. I wanted to rip her eyeballs out for the look she was giving her, but I kept my smirk firmly in place. She wasn't going to win this.

"Now Rose, you know that isn't true, and you better be nice as she is, family now," Carlisle said before Esme could speak. His arm was wrapped tightly around her, and I could tell she was about to pounce.

_I bet her tongue is bleeding; she is biting it so hard!_

Eventually, the guys started playing the game again. Rose and I were busy locked in a staring contest.

"Ok, enough of this crap already. Rose if you are just going to sit there, come help me in the kitchen with dinner," Esme huffed and stood up.

"Bella, do you need anything before I start dinner?" she smiled sweetly at me. Rose just gawked at the two of us.

_Yeah Bitch she likes me better! Take that and stick it up your ass!_

"No thanks Esme. Alice can help me to the bathroom," I winked at Alice, and she giggled. Rose huffed and stomped off to the kitchen with giggling Esme following behind her. I had just gone to the bathroom, but I felt nauseous after everything.

Once we were safely in the bathroom Alice turned to me.

"Bella I am so sorry for what Rose said. She doesn't like many people, besides Emmett of course. It was hard growing up around her. She has always been such a bitch. I don't know what Emmett sees in her, but somehow they work well together," She sighed.

"Alice you don't need to say anything on her behalf, but thanks," I smiled.

I was leaning against the counter when she leaned in against me. Her breast pressed against me as our lips met. I wanted her so badly. Her top was so low and tempting. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her neck and hold her to me as we kissed. Her hands wove inside my robe and rested on my bare hips under my shirt. I could feel the ribbon tickling my leg as her fingers brushed over it.

As her hands ran up and down my sides, I suppressed a moan. I knew she was holding one in as well as my fingers tickled the back of her neck. We finally pulled away panting and smiling. We took a minute to calm ourselves and straighten up before we went back to the couch. She was evil and I liked it.

My mind was free of Rose as we watched the guys compete against each other on the Wii Fit. It was hilarious watching them balance the high wire and ski. Carlisle even got in on it for a little while. Emmett would pout if Jasper or Edward out did him. However, the funniest moment was when Carlisle beat his score. Emmett literally threw himself onto the floor and acted like a four year old throwing a fit.

"I shall call you monkey man," I laughed.

"What the hell?" he looked up at me from the floor with a confused look.

"Here we go again," Carlisle, laughed.

"Oh come on Mary Poppins, let me have my fun," I smiled as he glared at me for out, his nickname to Emmett.

"Marry Poppins?" Emmett asked even more confused. Alice, Jasper and Edward were all doubled over laughing.

"Damn Bella you had to call me that in front of Emmett! Emmett of all people!" Carlisle huffed and fell back in the chair dramatically.

"Holy hell did my dad just say damn?" Emmett was dumbfounded.

"Oh just wait until Junk Food Fairy comes back." Alice laughed. Emmett was staring at us like we were all smoking cracks.

"What the hell? Bella are you high? Have you guys been stealing her pain meds or something?" Emmett asked as he jumped up off the floor. It was at that moment Rose decided to come in the living room.

"Dinner is ready. If you guys could stop acting like teenagers and help the knocked up kid get to the table, we could eat. I want to get this shit over with already." Rose glared at me.

"And I shall call you snooty tight ass bitch!" I laughed in her face. Emmett's mouth fell open while everyone else smiled at me.

"Rose she is family now, and I don't want to have to say it again. She hasn't done anything wrong to make you act like this towards her." Esme snapped as she stepped out from behind her.

"Oh come on seriously! Are all of you buying into this act? She is a teenage slut! She only got pregnant because she knew it was the only way to keep Edward! We all know Edward is in love with Jasper! It has always been that way, for crying out loud! Are all of you that damn blind? So, he tried sleeping with a girl, he didn't enjoy it as much as he likes Jasper! She probably only cares about the money!" she was practically screaming. Esme went to tear into her before I silenced her with my hand. I went to get up, and Emmett immediately helped me up.

"Sorry about what I am about to say Emmett, I really like you," I smiled before I turned to face Rose.

"Look here bitch. I have had it with the shit storm you are trying to produce. Too bad you are failing at that too. Probably like several other things in your life, but who am I to judge! You have known them a hell of a lot longer than I have, but yet you are the one that is blind as a bat in the middle of the day! So I think it is about fucking time you, mind your own damn business and worry about that fucked up bleach job you have on your head! Oh, but who am I to judge someone? That's your job right?" I said calmly.

_I had the finger wag and everything down pat for that shit. _

"Oh shit," Emmett mumbled from behind me.

Rose and I stood there glaring at each other for a moment or two before Edward led me to the table. I was pretty grateful he decided to intervene when he did. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stood there. My leg would have given out, or I would have tried to kill her. I propped my leg up and sat there. Edward fixed my plate and I gladly ate.

_Who would have thought going off would have made me so hungry?_

Everyone was talking except Rose and me. I wasn't sure what to say after my little outburst. It did feel right to put her in her place though. I could tell she didn't know the truth about what went on between the three of them or how I was involved. In the middle of dinner Carlisle and Esme said they had an announcement to make.

"UW has offered me a teaching position, and I am going to take it!" Carlisle smiled happily. "We will be moving up here as soon as we find a house." he smiled at Esme. She was smiling happily at us all and winked at me.

"We are going to look for one really close by you guys. That way next year I can watch the baby while you all are at school!" she practically bounced.

_Am I sure she isn't Alice's mother? _

No one said a word for the longest time. The silence was almost unbearable.

"You don't have to do this for us. I am sure we can find a great babysitter," I finally said shattering the silence.

"See she doesn't even care about the baby!" Rose glared.

"This baby is everything to me! What's wrong with me wanting to continue with college? NOTHING! I want to be able to give this baby a real life, something to be proud of, and none of that will happen, unless we both finish school!" I snapped almost teary eyed. I glanced over at Edward. He smiled softly at me and squeezed my hand before he spoke.

"Rose, that's enough. Bella and I are both going to finish school. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't? Why not start setting an example early?" Edward glared.

"Edward, you have your trust fund. She could stay home and be a mother. Look at Esme she loved staying at home and was always there for all of us, which included Jasper and I!" she sneered at him. I could tell Esme wanted to speak up so I gave her the chance while I bit my tongue for a moment longer.

"Rose I finished college with a baby! Emmett was born while I still had two semesters left!" Esme smiled proudly at me.

"Before you open your mouth to say another word, I think you need to hear what I have to say. I want to make my own way. I was falling for Edward before I even knew about his trust fund. I had no idea about a damn trust fund until you opened your mouth! I could, care less about it! I learned a long time ago nothing should be handed to you in life. It makes you hard and callous to others plights in this world. Maybe you should consider that before you slander me again," I snapped and tossed my napkin down. If I could have gotten up and stormed out of the room I would have.

"Damn the girls got backbone! Rose I think you have met your match baby," Emmett said trying not to laugh.

"Bella we are not doing this just for the baby. We want to be closer to all our kids, and I would really feel better about taking care of my grandchild than some stranger. We will not sell the house in Forks. We plan on keeping it and using it for holidays and getaways for the entire family." Esme smiled.

The rest of dinner was quiet. There was small talk about their plans to move but no more about me or the baby. Soon after dessert Rose and Emmett left, Emmett had to give me a hug before he left and quietly apologized for Rose's behavior. I smiled, waved him off and promised to fill him in on the nicknames later. Carlisle and Esme stayed a little longer. Esme would be coming back in the morning to stay the rest of the week.

I was exhausted by the time everyone left. Once Jasper got me back to my bedroom, I was curious to who was sleeping with me.

"Ok who do I get tonight?" I giggled. I was really hoping it was Alice. The whole bathroom thing made it worse.

"That would be me," She giggled as she bounced in the room looking sexier than ever!

"Oh hell yes," I giggled as she plopped on the bed and kissed me. Jasper walked over to the bed with a smile and kissed us both.

"You girls behave. I better not hear anything out of here tonight," he winked and sauntered out of the room as Edward came in. He took one look at Alice and was practically drooling.

"Alice I swear to God you better behave!" he practically panted causing her to giggle and hide her face in my neck. He kissed us both good night and reluctantly left the room leaving Alice and I alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 10**

**Love Fest **

**Jan 3****rd**** 2011**

**3 months later**

Today was the last day of our winter break. If everything went right, I would be released to go back to school and no more PT or maybe PT just once a week. I really hate the PT evaluations. I had already had two, the first when I started, the second six weeks in and today would be my third. They were used to grade the progress of the therapy. However, I think James enjoyed stretching my muscles to max capacity. He would laugh at the faces I would make. One time he even made my workout be in front of the mirrors, so I could see my face, and I had spent the rest of the afternoon laughing with him.

Today was especially exciting for me. My three partners were with me, and we were having an ultrasound after my PT appointment. We were all hoping that baby would cooperate and be in the right position, so we could find out the sex.

We had to drive to Bothell for my physical therapy since it was the only aquatic clinic around. My doctors had been pretty adamant about me having aquatic therapy to reduce fall risk. Water therapy had more advantages than regular therapy. The risk of my blood pressure getting high was very low, and if I fell I would be in water and not hurt the baby. My balance had increased dramatically throughout PT to the point that my last three visits had been on land.

The drive was about normal for the time of day, and my mind wandered to the baby as usual. I really wanted to know what this baby was because I want the nursery to be perfect in every way. Alice was also dying to go shopping to decorate the room. She was as excited as I was, and we often spent time together day dreaming of the baby.

I was pulled out of my musings as we pulled up to the clinic. I was suddenly nervous my progress wasn't good enough to get me out of six more weeks of therapy. I hated therapy at least my therapist wasn't annoying as hell.

"Hey Bella are you ready to get this show on the road?" James asked as soon as we walked in. He was leaning against the front desk talking to the receptionist Victoria.

"Yes and hopefully you won't sign my ass up for six more weeks of pain and torture!" I smirked and followed him back to the evaluation room.

"Depends on the measurement's firecracker," he laughed as I plopped down on the table.

_I'll show you firecracker damn it! _

The next thirty minutes were filled with me bending and twisting my leg while James measured my movements. I had to stand on one leg, balance for as long as I could and even had to walk an imaginary tight rope. By the time we were done my muscles were a little sore, and I was ready to take a nap.

"Well how did I do?" I asked as I enjoyed the heat pack on my leg.

"You are almost good as new! Remember to do your exercises and get you some Bio Freeze to use for when it acts up. You will probably ache a lot the further into your pregnancy, but don't use it until after you talk to your doctor about it just to be safe. It isn't absorbed into the blood stream so, it will probably be ok. You are going to see him next right?"

"Yes we should find out what we are having today!" I blushed causing James to laugh.

"Well that's great. I will send all my paper work over to Dr. Cullen and Dr. Steel. You are done with me. However, remember Vicky will want to see pictures of the baby," He laughed and shook his head. He and Victoria had been dating for a year.

"Maybe you should put a ring on that finger of hers and have one yourself," I giggled.

"Shut it Swan. Have fun and let me know if you need anything," he smiled and followed us out.

_Chicken shit!_

After my goodbyes to Victoria and James, we were in the car once again. Alice sat in the back with me. Our hands slipped together and my mind wandered over the past three months, as I sipped my large bottle of water. I had to have my bladder full for the ultrasound.

A month ago Carlisle and Esme were granted full guardianship of me. My parents never contested it. When the judge asked them, they had told them I wasn't their child anymore. They made sure to tell me how they were ashamed of me, before they left the court house. That was the last time I saw my parents and really never wanted to see them again.

Jasper and I had been together the day after my exfixiator came off. Edward and Alice watched as he made love to me and ended up together themselves. Of course, the next morning Alice and I rolled around in bed until we both were screaming each other's names. Jasper and Edward came in the room that morning half naked, panting, and sweaty wondering what the hell all the noise was about. When they spotted Alice's head between my legs they immediately laughed and exited the room to finish enjoying each other themselves.

My physical therapy had been pretty grueling the first, few visits after getting that evil metal contraction off my leg. I had been stuck in a leg brace most of the time when I wasn't in therapy, in the shower, or in bed with one of my loves. It was nowhere near as bad as being stuck in a cast, since I could take it on and off. The pain the first two weeks of therapy after getting it off was awful though. I would usually spend the night and the next day after a visit in bed with heat and ice or in the bath tub.

My hips had been out of alignment pretty bad causing me to have some pretty severe back pain. James had put me through some grueling movements and forced them back in alignment. That shit hurt like a mother fucker, but my back eased up once the problem was fixed. He had told me before I left the office today that if I had any problems with them give him a call, and he would help me out. I was hoping I wouldn't. The doctors had been telling me to expect hip and back pain pretty bad towards the end of my pregnancy when my hips would start spreading.

"Bella, love, we are here at Dr. Steel's…are you alright?" Edward asked with a worried look.

_Overprotective worry wart!_

"I'm fine babe. I was just thinking about the past three months. Let's go find out what this little munchkin is," I smiled brightly at him.

The four of us walked into the office, and I checked in at the front desk. As soon as I sat down Edward started rubbing my belly and talking to our baby asking it, please let us have a good view of it. Jasper was just as bad as Edward was when we were at home. Alice made sure I drained the bottle of water before the nurse called me back.

_I bet this kid is going to be spoiled rotten!_

I lay down on the table and waited on the doctor. Edward was on my left side holding my hand while Alice and Jasper stood hovering over him.

"I see you brought your fan club again." Doctor Steele laughed as he came in.

It had been an every visit thing, since we were all together, and it would never change. We all planned on being beside each other for the rest of our lives

"You know how it is being so famous Doc," I smiled.

"Yeah it's hard being one of the beautiful people," he laughed before instructing me to pull my shirt up and rolling the waist of my yoga pants down so he could have full access to my baby bump.

He lathered on the warm goo and ran the wand over my stomach. Each joke he cracked, I tried not to laugh. My bladder was extremely full and very uncomfortable.

"Come on Doc. Let's get to the goods already I got to pee something fierce," I whined as he pushed the wand on my stomach. I immediately shut up once the sound of our baby's heart beat filled the dim room.

"Well let me get these measurements real quick, and we will get to the good part," he smiled and went back to measure the baby.

We all sat there silently listening to the baby's heart beat while he snapped pictures and measurements. He finally turned the screen towards us and pointed out the baby's feet, hands and head. It looked like the baby was smiling, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I smiled at the screen. Edward's hand was wrapped tight around mine.

"You sure you want to know what the baby's sex is?"

""YES!" we all practically screamed at him causing him to laugh.

"Well looks to me like that right there…" he paused to point to the screen "Looks like you are having a little boy," He smiled at us and snapped a picture.

They practically had to lead me out of the doctor's office. I couldn't take my eyes off the pictures of our son. The look on Edward's face when Dr. Steel said it was a boy was amazing. He immediately crashed his lips to mine and jumped up to do a little happy dance. Alice had started jumping up and down so much Jasper had to pin her to his lap to try and calm her down and keep her still.

I think we all wanted this first one to be a boy, even though we really hadn't talked much about that or names yet. You could practically see the wheels turning in Alice's head as she looked at the ultrasound pictures with me.

We decided to stop by the store to get groceries for the week on the way home. It felt great to be shopping for our family with the three of them. I knew I still wasn't fully recovered and had a lot of strength to gain. It would take a while to get back to my old self and being pregnant didn't help. I couldn't wait to have the baby and actually be a family with them. There was also the anticipation of actually being with them all at once intimately.

Once again, in the car Alice sat with me in the backseat. Two minutes down the road our hands were all over each other. Her little touches were driving me insane.

"Behave!" I whispered as she tried to slip her hand under my shirt. The guys couldn't hear me over the radio but her giggling did earn us a glance in the mirror.

_I wonder if we would crash if I took her right here in the backseat. Probably, knowing my luck!_

"But I want you so bad," she whispered in my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe.

_She is definitely getting attacked when we get home!_

"Can you wait until we get home baby? Edward might crash the car if we start doing it right here," I whispered back and made sure to grab her boob causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?" Jasper asked with a smirk as he turned around. Alice was trying to grab my boob but quickly started rubbing my baby bump, as soon as he turned around causing me to giggle.

"Nothing!" we both laughed at the same time.

As soon as Edward had stopped the car, Alice and I shot out of the car. We went straight for the house not even waiting for the guys. By the time we got to the living room both of our clothes were flying.

"That's what they were doing in the backseat!" Jasper husked as he and Edward walked into the kitchen with all the groceries.

We both just waved not even bothering to tear our lips apart. Our kisses steadily depended and our touches more urgent. I had just slipped my hand to her hot wet center when a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around me. Before I had time to blink, I was in Jasper's arms being carried up the stairs. Edward had Alice tossed over his shoulder and following us.

As soon as my feet hit the ground Jasper captured my lips letting me know that he had the same hunger for me as I had for Alice. I poured all my love into the kiss. I wanted him to know I hungered for him just as much.

We all helped each other undress as quickly as possible. Edward laid Alice down on the bed, and I immediately knew how I wanted this to work out. We had already figured out it was easier for me to be on my hands and knees since my hips killed me if I lay on my back.

I pulled out of Jasper's hold and crawled up the bed between Alice's legs. I only stopped, to kiss Edward hungrily I playfully shoved him out from between her legs.

_Damn it she started this, and I would finish it with her screaming my name. _

I leaned in and lightly kissed her inner thigh, my cheek barley grazing her wet folds. I nipped the skin and sucked hard. I was going to leave her a nice little mark.

_That will teach her to tease me. Next time I will bite harder. She would probably enjoy it though. My little kinky bitch!_

"Fuck Bella!" She, panted as my hair tickled her sensitive skin.

"I think she plans on it." Edward chuckled.

"I plan on it too." Jasper laughed and smacked my ass lightly causing me to moan.

I lightly ran my tongue along the crease of her thigh while my fingers teased her lips. She was begging me to stop teasing her. The sound of her voice as she panted and begged had me dripping wet.

I slowly circled her sensitive nub with my fingers before I leaned in and licked her sweet spot. Once my mouth was on her, I couldn't fight anymore. I loved tasting her as much as the guys did. I had learned several weeks ago that Alice tasted just as good here as her mouth did.

I saw Alice grab Edwards's hard erection between her tiny hands and lead him to her mouth. The sight had me plunging my fingers inside her. Jaspers hands softly grabbed my hips as I licked, sucked, and pumped my fingers inside Alice. The tip of his cock was teasing my entrance, and I couldn't help but lean back into it, never taking my mouth off Alice.

"Fuck me." Edward groaned as Jasper slid inside me. Alice's tongue was swirling around Edward's cock as she moaned from my ministrations. The moaning was like a chain reaction. Each thrust Jasper made had me groaning and moaning between Alice's thighs. My noises vibrating through her caused her to moan around Edwards's dick, which in turn caused him to bury his hands in her hair and groan in pleasure.

I was on the verge of a massive orgasm. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long after all the teasing Alice had done in the car. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and made his way to my bundle of nerves as he moved deeper inside me. I moaned instantly and added another finger inside Alice. I felt her walls clinching around me as Edward told her he was coming. She moaned one last time before Edward released. She screamed out as she came on my fingers, and I licked it all up. It was enough to send me over the edge.

I buried my head on Alice's thigh as my orgasm overtook me. I felt Jasper throbbing inside me, and I knew I was milking him dry as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled me up against his chest, still inside me and rested his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck as Edward pulled me to him, and I curled up between him and Alice. Jasper curled up beside Alice and was planting soft kisses all along her jaw as Edward kissed and nibbled on my shoulder.

I was half asleep moments later. I wrapped my arm around Alice and pulled her closer to me. I raised up long enough for her to move her arm under my neck before my head rested on her shoulder, and I nuzzled her sweet neck. I felt the bed shift a moment later and the blankets were over us. The last thing I heard was Jasper and Edward whispers their love for us as I drifted off to sleep.

Alice and I were woken up two hours later by Jasper and Edward kissing all over our faces and laughing.

"Wake up already you two," Jasper laughed as he started tickling Alice.

"No I am too comfortable," she pouted.

"We have food," Edward said.

"Where?" I groaned and rolled over on my back, immediately regretting it. I was sore, hungry, and had to pee.

"Right here, we brought it upstairs." Jasper smiled at me but still looked concerned.

"Are you ok baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I need to pee. I'm starving, and I am a little sore," I sighed as I set up and wrapped the sheet around me. Alice rose up and kissed my shoulder.

"Come on, we both need to straighten up and get dressed. We will get you some Tylenol while we are at it," she smiled and helped me off the bed.

Alice got me some Tylenol and water while I used the bathroom. I quickly took it and kissed her before I moved to tie my hair up. Our little love fest had really left me tired and my hips were bothering me. I felt like if they would pop, I would feel a shit ton better.

"Come on baby let's take a hot shower and get you loosened up, and then we will eat," she smiled as she pulled me to the shower. Once the water was warm we climbed in. Our shower was huge. We could all fit in it easily, and we had shower heads all around. I let the water pelt down my back as Alice rubbed the knots out of my tense back. Once I relaxed into her, we helped each other soap up and wash our hair.

Once we were done we climbed out and Alice got our pajamas. She slipped on her favorite grey cotton cami with the light pink lace and the matching boy shorts and handed me my mine. They were the most comfortable pajamas ever invented. They were the super soft nylon material that just hung and felt like you had nothing on. I slipped the pants on and then the low cut cami top. They were black and the pants were trimmed in black lace, and the top had lace around the bust. I would live in these things if she would let me. She had already bought me several pairs in more sizes for when I got bigger. The woman loved to spoil me.

We climbed into our massive bed with the guys and dug into the taco soup they had made. They had to learn how to make it after Esme made it for me two months ago. I literally craved the stuff. They had even brought up the cheese and sour cream for me.

The guys had lightened up and let me eat whatever; I wanted. They really had no choice in the matter. Momma Esme had ripped them a new one the day she walked in and caught them denying me a second bowl of ice cream.

_Oh Ice cream sounds good! The strawberry cheesecake kind sounds really good!_

I finished off my soup, and Edward disappeared with the dishes. I didn't have time to ask for ice cream before he was gone. However, he came back up with the whole carton and four spoons and kissed me sweetly as he handed it to me. We had all been together over the past six weeks. They would be gentle with me of course. I hated that they were holding back, but it wasn't just because of my leg. I still had five months to go and then another six weeks after that.

We decided to just lounge around the bedroom and watch movies, since we all had school tomorrow. I was completely released to go back now. I would have to talk about making up my labs. My semester grades were a little low without the labs, but I was good on my scholarship since it was an on-campus accident, and they understood. I wasn't a hundred percent yet and probably wouldn't be for a long time. I was still limping somewhat and wasn't sure if I would ever walk without a limp, but I didn't care.

I kind of drifted in my own world as we all snuggled, snacked on the ice cream and watched a movie. Esme and Carlisle were now in Seattle full time. Esme would come over and keep me company when Alice, Jasper, and Edward were in class. I didn't need help over the past four weeks, but it was still nice to have her company.

Esme was the first to find out about our relationship. She was shocked a little at first, but was far from upset. She understood since she had been in a similar relationship when she met Carlisle. She made sure that we knew she and Mary Poppins would support us no matter what.

Emmett and Rose found out over Christmas break by accident. They were helping Carlisle and Esme move when it happened. They caught the four of us kissing each other goodbye one morning.

Rose flipped out. She thought it was unnatural, and once again, we had a fight, but this time I was able to get right in her face. Emmett was a little more understanding and accepting. Jasper, Edward, and Alice had laid into her pretty bad this time too. It was funny to watch Emmett just sit back and watch as Rose argued with us. When all was said and done they came to terms with it and Rose and I even sat down and talked.

When Rose and I talked, I found out that part of her problem with me was because I got pregnant so easily. She has endometriosis and may never get to be a mother. It was all she has ever dreamed of since she was a kid. I felt sorry for Rose, but didn't tell her because I knew she didn't want pity but just for me to understand where she was coming from.

Overall I loved being a part of this unique family. You never knew who would be kissing who. It was so exciting to be with them all. Each one of them knew how to get reactions from my body that I had never experienced before. I knew it would only get better. I craved each of them the same and found out that it was the same for each of them. None of us wanted to spend time with one person over the others. We were completely and totally in love with each other.

We had all started sleeping in Edwards's room once the metal contraption came off. Edwards's bed had always been the one they had slept in, and now I slept there with them. They never complained about me constantly moving to stay comfortable and even bought me a special pillow to support my growing baby bump.

We had started talking about which room to use as the nursery. We were seriously talking about using the downstairs bedroom and putting a crib upstairs. I wasn't too fond of the idea. I wanted to turn my bedroom into the nursery. We still had time to figure it all out though.

The next several weeks were spent working on homework and listening to Alice talk about baby names. The list of names kept getting longer. I was scared we would have a notebook full, by the time I was seven months pregnant and start working on another. Her plans for the baby's room kept getting bigger and bigger as well. There was even talk of Esme painting a mural on one wall. I guess we would see how long it took before we had to tie her up and duct tape her mouth shut.

16


	11. Chapter 11

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 11**

**Contentment**

**April 2011**

The last three months flew by, surprisingly. We had two weeks until final exams. I was actually looking forward to finals for once. They marked the end of the year and the start of summer. Summer was very appealing, since I would get to meet my baby boy.

We still hadn't picked a name, and the list was growing. The nursery, on the other hand, was already in the works. Esme was painting a mural on the left hand wall of my old room upstairs. We were going with a combination of blues and greens, and the mural was of cute underwater creatures, nothing scary.

Between all of us girls, we spent an entire day shopping for furniture and bedding. I was shocked that Rose had gone, but she really was trying, and I couldn't fault her for it. It turned out that two sets of furniture were bought. One set for us and the other for Esme and Carlisle's house. They had a room set up for when they watched our little guy when school started back or whenever we needed them to.

My back and hips really started hurting during the past few weeks. James and Dr. Steele had both warned me it might happen. By the time I got home from walking all over campus to my different classes I was exhausted, sore, and crabby. I knew I was getting on everyone's nerves, but they never said anything. They just took my mood swings in stride, along with the weird things that were happening to my body during pregnancy.

Every night when I got home, there was a set routine. There were Tums in every room of the house. As soon as I crossed the threshold into the house, I was ushered to the couch, and my feet were propped up. Someone would bring me a Caffeine-free Coke that I was only allowed once a day. Alice occasionally slipped me an extra one when Edward wasn't around.

Someone would rub my feet while someone else rubbed my back. They were spoiling the shit out of me, and I loved every minute of it. The only downfall was they insisted I did the stretches and exercises James had assigned me. Three days a week I had to do the awful shit and groaned and complained the entire time. The only reason I went along with it was because James said it would make delivery a lot easier with my hips and back.

It was all supposed to help relieve part of the pain and help me get comfortable, but I was usually so sore anyway it didn't help as much. James was number two on the speed dial. Dr. Steele was number one. James and Victoria had been over for dinner several times and to help realign my hips. Victoria was ecstatic to see the ultrasound pictures and James looked like he was slowly coming around to the proposal idea.

Of course I kept dropping hints like playing Beyonce's _Single Ladies,_ and I even went as far as buying a dress magazine, which had Alice rolling once James spotted Victoria looking through it. He constantly threatened to tell Dr. Steele to put me on bed rest. Saying it would be easier on me if I wasn't walking around so much on campus. I, of course, refused since I only had two weeks left.

When the four of us were not studying for finals, and I wasn't in too much pain, our time was spent upstairs cuddling or making love. With my ever expanding belly the positions that were comfortable were seriously lacking. There was really only a couple that didn't seem to kill my hip and one of these was on my hands and knees, or doggy style as Alice joked. They were still treating me with kid gloves, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I knew they were just trying to make sure they didn't hurt me or the baby. I had been lucky enough to experience seeing how rough they were with each other when I wasn't involved.

The first time I walked in on Edward and Jasper having a really rough session was kind of funny. I didn't even know they were home. I had gone to upstairs with the intent to grab a shower before they all got home to help with the bad back ache I was having. I stood there and was just in awe, of how they moved and talked to each other. Even though they were nothing like they were with me, you could still see and feel the love they have for each other.

"Damn Bella, how long have been standing there?" Edward asked when he finally noticed me standing there.

"Long enough," I said saucily with a smirk and walked past them on the bed to our bathroom.

I loved our shower. All the different shower heads made it feel like warm rain pelting your skin. It even had a bench that you could sit on and a jet that was just right to relieve my back aches. Most of the time when any of us showered, someone else was in there with us. It's really rare to find one of us alone in the shower, but I had spent the day with Esme and Alice going over baby stuff. The guys had planned a guy's night out. I had just gotten the water to the perfect temperature when the guys stuck their heads in and asked if they could join. Who was I to deny them? I never had an objection to my hot men. Whatever they wanted, they could have, and I mean that in every way possible. I couldn't seem to get enough of all of them.

Esme had told me during one of our many talks that when she was pregnant, both times, the farther along she got, the more her hormones raged and the more sex she needed. She joked quite often about how lucky I was to have three lovers instead of one. It was all true though. I seemed to have reached that point pretty quickly. I wasn't sure if it was hormones or just straight up horniness. It didn't matter though because no matter what. I always had to be touching at least one of my loves.

Over the past few months it wasn't unusual for one of them to find me looking back over time. I wondered often if they would ever learn that I just like to reflect on my new life. I had never been this happy and content. I also found myself wondering about the future. The thought of Alice pregnant was extremely enticing to me. I had even caught the guys looking at her the same way I do when that thought crosses my mind.

Would we have more kids? Was there a way we could all get married or just do something to show that we loved each other forever? I wasn't sure, but it was Alice that pulled me out of my musings this time as I sat on the couch rubbing my big belly. It was far from a cute little baby bump now.

"What on earth are you thinking about this time?" She smiled as she plopped down beside me.

"Just how much time has flown by and a little about the future," I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm as much as I like it when you try to distract me, you sexy, pregnant woman, we really need to narrow down this list of names," she smirked and planted a quick kiss on the end of my nose as I groaned.

_Oh God, would the evil pixie ever stop with the names?_

Not with my luck.

I spent the next hour or so with Alice listening over names like Alex, Aden, Gabriel, Sean, Caden, and so many more. I wanted a name that was not used much. Everyone, except me, had old fashion names. We had on many occasions tried to get the guys involved in picking names, but they never would. There were pages upon pages of names Alice had written down, and I was quickly getting tired of the name game. Apparently, the little guy was too because he really started to get active.

I loved it when he got like this. Feeling my little man kick and wiggle was the most amazing thing, and I quickly started rubbing my belly again. Alice figured out what was going on instantly and proceeded to call the guys in from the kitchen where they were making dinner. Alice's hands were all over my belly by the time the guys came running in.

You would think there was a celebrity in the house every time he started squirming inside me. Now they're two more sets of hands on my belly. I loved it when they all got excited to feel _our_ baby. It felt right for their hands to be beside mine feeling the kicks and flutters.

I knew that our son was going to be loved and spoiled rotten. I would be surprised if I actually got to get my hands on him once he made his appearance. Between Edward, Alice, and Jasper, he would probably never be put down.

Esme and Carlisle were just as bad. The two of them were constantly buying baby stuff. I think the baby already had a complete collection of the Plush Germs just from Carlisle. Edward and Carlisle both thought they were the coolest thing ever. Esme had bought Wee-Wee cups for every room of our house and hers. Trying to talk her out of that one was a lost cause. The fact that they made them now had her bouncing and squealing over the fact she wouldn't get peed on.

I knew that any other kids brought into our family would be just as loved and spoiled as this one. That thought got me thinking once again. Would we bring more kids into our lives? Who would be their birth parents, since we all considered ourselves the parents as a whole? I was an only child, and it was lonely. I knew Alice was also an only child, but she had Jasper and Edward from an early age to keep her company. I never had many friends and the only one I really had turned into my girlfriend. I didn't want my son to feel lonely. I wanted him to have brothers or sisters, maybe both.

"Earth to Bella, what are you thinking about now?" Alice grumbled. She sounded a little irritated that I was zoning out again.

"I don't want our son to be an only child."

"He won't. We'll have more after we all finish college." Jasper smiled and winked.

My stomach decided to start growling about that time effectively bringing me out of my little bubble.

"Jasper, I think we should go finish up dinner, so we can feed these three," Edward smirked as he leaned over and kissed me and Alice quickly. He patted my stomach and disappeared to the kitchen. Jasper grinned after him, and then shook his head with a smile. He kissed Alice sweetly and moved to me. His hands were on my stomach, and his lips lingered a little longer before he smiled and disappeared as well.

"Definitely having more kids," I heard Alice say under her breath as she smiled after the guys.

"And what got you to say that?" I smirked. She pulled her legs up under her and wrapped an arm around me while resting her free hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Because I want to, I want to get all big and sexy and see how you act," she winked.

"Plus look at the boys. They are completely happy that we're having a baby. Of course it could be that it's a boy but the way they look at you is just amazing. I want to share this with you. I want to feel your hands on my belly. I want to share it with all of you. You literally make my ovaries cry," she laughed but continued on.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. I love this. Plus I get to see what it's like every step of the way and be very hands on. I never thought about having kids before you came along. Once you were a part of our lives though, I knew it was something I wanted. It's kind of like this little guy is just one more puzzle piece to our abstract puzzle."

I pulled her face to me and kissed her passionately. I loved her so much more now, if that was even possible. I had wondered a time or two how Alice felt about me being pregnant first. She was with the guys before I came along, and here I was, pregnant after only one night with Edward.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant. I often see you walking around. I know the guys do too, and wonder what it would be like to see you like this. It is definitely on the list of 'must sees in life," I smiled. I watched her soft smile turn into an ecstatic smile, one of pure bliss.

"You know exactly what to say to make me a pile of mush, don't you?" she giggled and nuzzled my neck.

"I try and I hope and pray it works, and that you'll let me off this couch," I laughed and then groaned as my back cramped up. Alice immediately helped me move around to where my back was facing her. I was between her legs with my back resting against her when she thrust the list of names at me.

"You read and I'll rub," she instructed as she kissed my neck.

"Only if you promise to keep that up," I sighed as she kissed me again.

"I can do that. I love how you taste Mi Amore," I groaned as her tongue slid out and ran along the shell of my ear. Her hands were massaging my lower back. If she kept on licking my ear, I would be moaning and trying to take her here on the couch.

"Names Bella," she chuckled in my ear. She placed one more soft wet kiss on my neck and pointed to the list.

I begrudgingly started reading the names. We were on to names like Addison, Ashton, Blake, Branson, Braxton, Carey, Galen and Jamison.

_Would I ever hear the perfect name?_

I doubted it.

"Alice I can't take anymore tonight," I sighed and tossed the list aside after a few more minutes.

Thank God the guys said dinner was ready. It was a simple meal of chicken Caesar's salads, which really hit the spot. Since the guys cooked it was the ladies' night to clean up. As we cleaned the kitchen Alice started on names once again.

_When will she get over this?_

Probably never.

"Alice _please_ just stop with the names! We'll figure out the right name eventually, just not tonight!" I snapped. I really didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. She was driving me insane.

"But I want to paint his name on his door now," she pouted.

"Alice, if we have to you can do it the day he is born," I sighed.

"Baby, he really needs a name now so I can say it while I rub your belly," her pouting and her sexy voice was easily working my bad mood out but the instance of picking a name was still annoying me.

"Alice you can call him a different name each day for all I care right now," I huffed.

"Bella honey, that's not right. He needs to get used to his name."

"He isn't a dog so it isn't going to matter," I laughed.

"You're annoying me," she glared. We all knew how insistent she could be. The look she was giving me right this moment meant I was about to comply to her wishes because that's what she wanted. I wasn't having it though.

I knew what would shut her up, so I pushed her against the countertop as I crashed my lips against hers. I quickly found the hem of her blouse and ran my hand underneath, feeling her silky skin against my finger tips. My hands were on her perky breasts, that I loved oh so much, almost instantly; I felt the wetness pooling between my thighs as I cupped and pinched her nipples. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing a bra. I loved it when she went without one. I loved the feel and taste of her so much.

I had just started unbuttoning her shirt when the guys walked into the kitchen. Both of them had that all knowing smirk plastered on their faces, as they appraised the situation in front of them. They eagerly hurried over to us and helped me strip her of her clothes.

They knew I was trying to shut her up and knew that I probably wouldn't be able to finish taking care of the little problem at hand before my back would demand for me to sit down. I wasn't ready to relinquish control of her just yet though. I had to have her moaning and panting at least a little before I handed her over.

As soon as she was undressed, Jasper sat her on the edge of the counter for me, and I hungrily sucked her nipple between my lips. My hand cupped and massaged her other breast as my tongue swirled around her nipple. She wasn't panting enough for me yet though. I wanted to hear her cry out at least once before Jasper got to have his wicked way with her.

Edward was behind me rubbing my thighs and breasts as he kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. I slid my hand down her body slowly and between her thighs, immediately feeling her wet heat. I knew exactly how to force an orgasm out of her. I knew how to make her beg for more and decided I'd use that against her now.

Edwards grip tightened on my hips as he pressed his thickness against me. Jasper's eyes were dark and filled with lust as he watched me eagerly. I knew I wouldn't be with Jasper right now. He was too worked up. He knew what I was about to do to her, and he usually tended to get a little rough afterwards. Edward loved it just as much and I could feel his erection growing as he pressed against me once again.

Without another thought I thrust my fingers inside her and bit down on her nipple just enough. She immediately clamped down around my fingers as she cried out in pleasure. I pumped my fingers in out and out of her feverishly as she cried out. I didn't slow once I felt her come down from the first before I triggered a second wave of pleasure. As soon as she came down Edward pulled me away from her and crashed his lips to mine.

I heard a chair sliding across the floor and Edward, and I managed to look just in time to see Jasper thrust into Alice. She was on her knees on one of the chairs holding onto the back as he pounded into her. Edward pulled the sundress I was wearing over my head and moaned when he saw I had nothing on underneath it. I had decided to forgo any undergarments, since I was so hot earlier, and now I was thankful that I did.

He kissed me once again and massaged both my breasts passionately. I felt his cock twitch against my thigh as I moaned. Alice was crying out and begging for more, and it was doing awfully good things to my body. Before I had time to react though I was bent over the kitchen table and Edward was spreading my legs apart.

As he grasped my hips firmly, he slowly slid into me with a moan. I cried out in pleasure as he slowly filled me. Alice and Jasper had switched positions as Edward started moving a little faster. She was now in his lap, and he was bouncing her up and down furiously. I couldn't wait to experience that side of my lovers. I loved the slow carefulness, but I knew I would enjoy that even more.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward growled as he thrust into me.

"Fuck yes!' I cried out.

"You started this you know."

"Fuck me Edward, NOW!" I growled back. I felt him shiver at my words, and his cock twitch inside me. Suddenly, Edward was moving inside me faster.

"I love it when you talk like that," He said and slowly bit down on my shoulder as his hand found my clit.

His fingers nimbly massaged my button as he pumped in and out of me. I knew I was on the verge of crashing over the edge and couldn't stop it. My head turned in just enough time to witness Alice clamping down around Jasper and him thrusting hard upwards as he released. Edward groaned and grunted out a loud fuck and my orgasm came crashing down around me in waves. I felt him releasing and it spurred on a second wave of pleasure until I went limp.

Edward quickly caught me and sat me down on the table as he leaned against me, panting. The boys pulled on their boxers and pants but Alice, and I just shrugged on their shirts. Once we were all recovered we went upstairs. I decided to take a hot bath and Jasper wanted to join me. It was probably better that he did, or I would have problems getting up and down. My belly had my balance off and my back was having back spasms from all the extra exercise.

Jasper was once again gentle and loving as he helped me undress. He quickly undressed and slid into the bathtub. He took my hand and helped me ease down between his legs. He had turned the IPod on and soft music was fluttering through the room. Alice must have lit the candles while I was coming upstairs. The lights were off and it was just him and I, listening to the music in the candle light as he ran a soapy washcloth over my stomach.

He would tenderly kiss my neck and shoulders as he ran the warm soapy water over my body. I was half asleep when I heard Alice come in. I turned just in time to see her dragging Edward in and her devious little _I'm-up-to-something_ smirk plastered across her face. She was wearing Edward's button up shirt still but Edward was down to his boxers.

"I had the best idea Bella!" she smiled as she plopped down on the floor beside the tub. Edward was shaking his head with a smile as he leaned against the counter.

"And what, exactly, would that be?" Jasper chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I want to have Bella's belly painted!" She bounced on the floor. Edward just shrugged and laughed.

"I tried to keep her calm. It didn't work very well as you can tell," he smiled and came to sit beside Alice. He was rubbing her thighs, and I knew then what they were up to when the idea came to her.

"I'm _not_ doing the whole painted belly thing. I'll let you write on my belly, but I don't want to have to sit and have some huge scene painted on," I groaned.

"Well fine then," she pouted sulkily.

"I do want to have pregnancy pictures done though. I did have an idea about finger-paints to go along with it," I smiled at her.

"Thank goodness!" She smiled and jumped up.

"OK we're going to leave you two to it. However, we are taking a shower." Edward laughed.

Jasper's hands never left my body. He was still caressing and placing light kisses on me the entire time. We both watched as Alice pulled Edwards boxers down, and he slid is shirt off her toned body and climbed into the shower. We could still see them through the glass door and hear Alice giggling as Edward caressed her breast. I could feel Jasper stiffening behind me but was too tired to move to help him out.

His hands slid down my body lightly caressing my breast before continuing down, over my stomach to my center. His lips were on my neck placing soft wet kisses down to my collarbone and back up to my jaw line. His fingers started teasing me softly as Edward pressed Alice against the shower wall. She moaned loudly and Jasper slowly started circling my bundle of nerves. I tried to worm my hand behind me but Jasper stopped me and started circling and flicking my clit faster.

"This is about you sweetheart. Just enjoy it and let me please you," he whispered in my ear. I hummed in response as my body started tingling.

His free hand started caressing my breast as we watched Edward and Alice in the shower. The door started fogging up eventually, and Jasper started attacking my neck, ears, shoulders, and jaw line once again. His hand left me for a moment, and I glanced to see what he was doing. He smiled in the mirror, and I saw what he was doing. He grabbed the waterproof toy Alice, and I had played with a few days before and brought it to my clit. Alice and Edwards were panting and moaning, and we could tell their pace had quickened.

"Cum for me Bella, I want to feel you writhing against me. You are so beautiful. I love watching you cum baby," he hummed against my ear. I was putty in his hands instantly as my orgasm washed over me.

My body was writhing exactly as he wanted it to as he curled his fingers inside me one more time. I cried out in pleasure and my head fell against his shoulder. I cried out his name as his fingers slowed, as I came down from my high. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward and Alice staring at us as they dripped water all over the floor. She was wrapped around his waist, and his pace was slowing as she collapsed against him.

"Fuck," Edward mumbled into her neck.

"See something you liked?" I giggled and Jasper's arms came around me.

"That was unexpected," Alice sighed happily.

"Oh please, I know what you two were doing before you barged in here. It's your fault, we ended up like this. You two just had to go do it in the shower while we were in the tub," Jasper chuckled and nuzzled my neck. I hummed happily once again.

Edward got us all towels. He helped me out of the tub and then Jasper emerged. I kissed them all and disappeared to get my PJ's. I was exhausted now. I was just slipping one of the guys t-shirts on when they came out. Alice grabbed one of their t-shirts and collapsed on the bed, asleep almost instantly. Edward and Jasper just laughed and slid boxers on. I climbed in bed and sighed as soon as my head was on my comfortable pillow. Edward climbed between Alice and me. She immediately cuddled up to him with a soft smile on her face. I felt Jasper's hands slide up my thigh as he climbed in bed and slid his arm under my neck. His arms wrapped around me as he pressed himself into my back and kissed my exposed neck. I was right between them. My leg draped over Edward and my foot hooked with Alice's. I was half asleep when I felt Jasper tucking my pillow under my stomach. I hummed and drifted off to sleep as Edward kissed my forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is the last chapter that was co-written so after this chapter it may have a different feel to it. Amybee had a way of taking my drafts and turning them into an awesome chapter.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 12**

**Pictures of Bliss**

Alice and I had talked seriously about the pregnancy photos. We called a couple of places for prices and decided to wait until after finals were over. We all had to focus on finals and didn't need any extra distractions. Finals were finally over and I couldn't wait to start getting everything ready for our little one. We had about five weeks left and still had a ton of stuff to do. School had kept us all pretty occupied so we were stuck with finishing up everything now.

I was really relived to finally be through with classes for awhile. I was really sick of my back and hip hurting every day, and now I could rest more like James and Dr. Steele ordered last week. I had managed to get them to hold off on bed rest long enough for me to finish classes. They agreed to give me a little bit to see if being out of class helped my swelling and pain.

I was really starting to see how lucky I was. No matter what it was I had three people making sure baby, and I were ok and comfortable. They made their love for me known and the way they would rub my belly, and smile showed just how much they loved our baby already.

Esme and Carlisle were great also. I had taken to calling them mom and dad, just like everyone else, besides my nicknames for them. Esme and Carlisle had been a huge help over the past two weeks. One of the two would bring dinner over and Carlisle had kept a close eye on me, constantly making sure I hadn't over done anything during final preparation. He hovered so bad one day that Esme kicked him out of the house and stayed with us to make sure everyone left me the hell alone.

The past two weeks had dragged on and on. I felt like this week had been the longest one, since I moved to Seattle in September. I quickly changed my mind when I thought about my time in the hospital. Those were the longest fourteen days of my life.

Yesterday was mine and Jasper's last final. Edward and Alice had finished theirs the day before. We had the summer to enjoy being a family and welcoming our baby boy into the world. Today we were going to Dmitri's Family Photo Studio to have our pregnancy pictures done. Of all the places I called, they were the most expensive. It didn't matter though. I knew it was the place for us when I talked to Heidi and said it would be four adults in the pictures, and she didn't even flinch or ask questions. The only questions she asked were when I was due and when and where we wanted the pictures done. Most places tried to tell me that only I and the father of the baby could be in the photo. I didn't care what other people thought, Alice and Jasper are just as much this baby' parents as Edward and I.

The shop was in Ballard close to the locks. We planned to go and watch the boats come up the lock and eat dinner at Volterra, which was supposed to be one of the best Italian restaurants in the state. We dressed up nice, so we would already have our clothes for dinner once we were finished taking pictures. It was kind of a celebration of the fact that the school year had finally ended. The drive to Ballard took us about thirty minutes because of traffic, but we ended up finding the studio without any problems.

When we walked in we were greeted by a very elegant, slender blond. She could easily be a model, and as I looked around I saw she had, in fact, done some modeling. Her pictures were hanging all over the place along with another shorter very beautiful blond.

"Hello, you must be the Cullen's. I am Heidi." She smiled and shook our hands as we introduced ourselves.

She led us back to the photo room, where I could see they had changing rooms off to the side. Different lens lay around on a table along with several different cameras. Heidi smiled sweetly at a bulky guy and very petite woman before introducing us. The small girl was obviously pregnant but not as far along as I was.

"This is Felix and Jane. They will be doing your photos." She said as she kissed Jane and rubbed her belly. It reminded me of Alice and me. Before she walked out of the room, she kissed Felix.

_Could there really be another couple like us? Is that why she seemed so understanding?_

Felix and Jane asked a thousand questions about how we wanted our photos to look. They were constantly exchanging light touches similar to what we would exchange in public. I could see Alice, Edward, and Jasper saw what I saw.

"You know you don't have to pretend with us right?" I finally blurted out.

"Huh?" Felix asked a little worried.

"Seriously Felix we see. We know, and we understand." I laughed and kissed Alice and Jasper before turning and kissing Edward.

"Thank goodness! We weren't sure on your relationship, so we were trying to keep you guys comfortable, but I can't stand not touching one of them!" Jane laughed.

"We understand." Alice and I laughed.

The room took on a completely different feel after that. No one was hiding their relationship anymore and the air seemed a lot lighter and comfortable. After all the questions were asked Jane showed us to the changing rooms, and Alice helped me slip on the Black boy shorts and the strapless sports bra like top. We decided to do the ones with the least amount of clothes first. I was a little nervous about someone seeing me like this besides my loves. No one, but they had seen me naked and pregnant.

I wanted the pictures, so I shook my nerves off and focused on the fact that I wasn't completely naked. Alice slipped on her strapless black sundress, and she slipped a robe around me before we walked out to meet the guys. I smiled brightly when I saw them standing there talking to Felix and Jane. They looked really handsome in their fitted black t-shirts and dark wash jeans.

The first, round of photos was going to be done in black and white with a white background. Occasionally, we would use the black back drop. Felix insisted when it was time for the shot of my belly and their hands. My hand cradled my belly with Alice and Jasper on each side while Edwards cradled the top of my baby belly. I knew that picture would end up being displayed in our home for ever.

Once they were finished Alice, drug out the blue finger paint and wrote all over my belly. Jane had just as much fun with these as Alice did, and I had to admit it was pretty fun. One shot was of Alice painting my belly and the guys laughing while she wrote out "baby boy?" By the time we were done with the finger paints my belly had the boy sex sign, miracle, love, and she had even written out all of our names around as a big question mark. We were just about to change when Heidi came running in with a big blue bow and demanded it be tied around me with it sitting on top of my stomach.

We finally got changed and Felix snapped a few more pictures. One was of me lying on my side in a pile of fake leaves, rubbing my stomach and smiling down. He even snapped one of us all four sharing a kiss with their hands on my belly. After two and a half hours we finally finished up.

We had all shared questions throughout the day, and by the time we were ready to leave, we had become friends. They all met at The Seattle Art Institution and had been together for six years. They already had two children and were excited about their third addition soon joining them. Since the laws don't allow polys to get married, they had decided for the girls to change their last names to Dmitri. When Jane had their first child, Alex, four years ago they had papers drawn up so that Heidi could have the rights to do anything needed for him, and then they repeated the process for Jane last year when Chelsea was born.

They told us all about their commitment ceremony to pledge their love for one another. They were just as excited about meeting another poly couple as we were. It would be nice to be able to go out with people that understood love is not always between two people. We all agreed it would be fun to go out. I was looking forward to meeting their kids and seeing how they all interacted with each other. It also got my wheels turning.

_We could do that! We could all take one last name and get a power of attorney!_

We exchanged numbers and promised to get together sometime soon. Felix would have the proofs ready for us in a few days, and we could go on their website and order the ones we wanted. He promised to call once he had them sorted and uploaded. He was going to do all sorts of cool stuff to some of them, and I couldn't wait.

We finally hugged each of them before leaving. Jane was excited to have another pregnant poly and promised to call and talk baby with Alice and I soon. We left the studio smiling and laughing as we made our way to the locks since none of us were hungry just yet.

We sat there for about two hours just watching the boats go up and down. We talked about baby names and baby shopping among other things. We were all touching and I was completely blissed out. The baby even started kicking, and I couldn't help but laugh when all three of them immediately started touching my belly.

My tummy started grumbling eventually, and we made our way to Volterra. It was better than I expected, and I quickly found out why it had such high ratings. Our first day of summer break was finally coming to an end, and we walked backed to the car hand in hand. By the time we got to the car I was tired, but not as sore as usual. I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder, and I was out before we even hit the highway.

I pouted when I was woken up by Jasper. It wasn't how he woke me up; it was the dream; he interrupted. He laughed at my pout and continued placing kisses all over my face and neck.

"Come on Darlin, were home. Let's go in and crawl in bed." He whispered against my lips. I smiled into his kiss and ran my tongue across his bottom lip. He indulged me for a moment before he groaned and pulled away, causing me to pout once again.

"We can take this up, stairs to the bedroom baby. I don't think we all four of us would fit very comfortably back here." He smiled against my lips before kissing me softly and helping me out of the car.

I didn't even wait on them as I dashed to the door and unlocked it. Alice was right behind me as I started up the stairs yelling at me to slow my pregnant ass down. I was in a hurry though. By the time the guys made it upstairs I had just slipped out of my dress, and Alice had her shirt unbuttoned and was working on unzipping her skirt. Edward immediately took over for her as Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Do you know sexy you are?" Jasper purred in my ear.

"I feel kind of sexy today, only because I have had all of your hands all over me," I smirked as he started kissing down my neck and shoulder.

"Very sexy Darlin, I can't get enough of you," He smiled against my skin right before he nipped my shoulder. His tongue immediately went to soothing, and I was moaning.

"Bed now!" I demanded.

"Yes Ma'am," He smiled and pulled me towards the bed. He went to lay me down, but I refused. I had enough teasing already. He had been lightly touching my breast or grabbing my ass all day. It was my turn to tease.

I pushed him down on the bed and heard Alice and Edward, laugh at us as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I smirked at them right before I slid his shirt off of him. I pushed him back and immediately went for his belt. I could have been sweet and placed kisses along his abdomen, but I wasn't planning on bending over. I was feeling sexy and in control and the thought of not being able to see my own feet was not going to ruin it for me.

As soon as his belt was off, I made quick work of his pants. Once I had him completely nude I let him sit up, but only to rid me of my bra and panties. Alice and Edward had joined us on the bed already. Edward was between her legs, and I took the chance to lean over and kiss her. Her tongue melted to mine, and she moaned. I nipped her lip and she cried out and fisted her hands in my hair.

"Share Alice," Jasper chided.

"OH Fuck!" she cried as he bit down on her nipple.

Edward suddenly thrusts his fingers in her and her back arched up off the bed. He slid his finger from her and stuck them in Jasper's mouth right before he kissed him. I almost came undone just from seeing it. I hadn't gotten to see them together enough. I wasn't sure I would ever get tired of it.

As soon as they separated, I straddled Jasper once again and kissed him tasting Alice and Edward. I moaned as his cock teased my entrance. He rose up and kissed me as he positioned himself at my entrance. I slid down fully sheathing him as I nipped his bottom lip. I had managed to go all day without having one of them, and now I felt almost deprived. I couldn't get enough of them.

My eyes slid closed as I started riding him. His hands were everywhere as my pace increased. He groaned at the same time Alice did, and I opened my eyes to find her hovering above him. Her lips met mine as one of her hands slid behind my neck. Edward groaned from beside us and I felt his hand underneath me. Alice's free hand was wrapped around Edward's cock as Jasper groaned into Alice's pussy.

Jasper bucked his hips and I quickly realized what Edward was doing to him. The visualization in my head of Edward's hand in Jasper had me quivering as Alice slid her hand down my body. Her fingers circled my clit as I cried out in pleasure. My head fell to her shoulder as Jasper met my movements. I could see his fingers moving in and out of Alice as he licked and sucked everything she gave him.

"I know you can cum again baby." Alice moaned as she continued to massage my bud. Jasper was thrusting into me more frantically now, and I knew he was close. I pulled Edward up to Alice and me and made him stand. I ran my tongue along the side of his shaft as Alice did the other side.

"Oh fuck," He groaned as my hands came up to massage his balls. I could taste Alice still on him, and I moaned as I took him all the way in. As soon as I released him Alice repeated my ministrations and we both continued to work him. Jasper groaned and bucked his hips as my walls clinched around him once again. Alice's head fell to my shoulder as she cried out. I took Edward in my mouth once again just as he released.

Edward fell to the bed pulling Alice with him. Jasper smirked up at me and rolled so I was lying on my side, and his lips came crashing to mine. I could taste Alice and I moaned as a shiver went down my side.

"That was fucking amazing," I sighed as he pulled away and snuggled into my neck.

"Yes it was." Alice moaned as she snuggled up to my back and wrapped her arms around me. She placed a kiss on the base of my neck, and I threw my leg over Jaspers. Edward's arm quickly came around us, and before I knew it I fell asleep to him rubbing my stomach lightly.

The next morning while we ate breakfast we talked about what we had learned from the Dmitri's. We all agreed that we wanted to do some sort of commitment ceremony and liked the idea that we could do a power of attorney. The non biological parents would have the same rights and if something ever happened to one of us the others would have a say. The last thing we talked about was what last name we wanted to take. I sat back and listened since I really didn't care which one was chosen as long as it wasn't mine, and I had made that very clear.

Jasper suggested that we all take the name Cullen. Alice thought it was a good idea but Edward was all pouty looking.

"I think we need to talk with our families about all this and let them know what we are thinking," Edward sighed

"I agree why don't we have a dinner party on Saturday, so we can talk to them all at the same time?" Alice offered.

"Darlin you are being so quiet. Is anything wrong?" Jasper asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Not at all babe, I just feel like this should be a decision between the three of you. I would be happy with any of your names," I smiled.

"It is just as much your decision as ours honey," Alice glared.

"She's right. You and the baby will have this last name too." Edward smiled and kissed my hand.

"I am fine with any of them like I said, as long as it isn't mine," I laughed and rubbed my belly.

"What about Whitlock?" Edward asked. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at Jasper, he almost looked hopeful.

"I like it," I smiled at him.

"She has an opinion after all!" Alice giggled.

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Don't you think it will hurt their feelings?" Jasper asked.

"Actually I doubt that it will. They are really accepting of things," I shrugged.

"She has a point and I think she probably knows more about them at this point than we do. She has spent more time with my mother over the past few months than me or my father," Edward laughed.

"Damn right and if it wasn't for her, I would have starved to death," I smiled happily as I got up to get me a Reese's peanut butter cup.

"You and that damn sugar! Don't let me catch you sneaking Alice any." Edward laughed.

"Deal baby," I smiled and kissed him before I walked out of the room.

Alice was already on the phone, by the time I made it to the living room. As soon as I sat down, I had to pee so I got back up, and then I remembered something else so I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Rose and Em should be here too. They are a part of the family, and they should see how serious we are about being a family," I said as I leaned into the kitchen. They all just gaped at me, and I shoved my other Reese's in my mouth and waddled to the bathroom.

The next two days seemed to fly by, and it was Saturday before we knew it. Alice and I were in the kitchen cooking when our families started showing up. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon arrived first. They had taken the news of us all being together the hardest and were just starting to accept it. I figured they would be the hardest to sell on the name change but wouldn't worry about it.

The rest of our family showed up right after. What shocked me the most was when Esme and Carlisle came dragging in last. Most of the time they were here early helping cook and making sure I wasn't over doing anything. It was one of the reasons Jasper and Alice wanted to consider Cullen before anything else. Esme was great at taking over and being mother hen to us all.

I managed to get Esme alone in the kitchen while everyone else was setting the table. I was really interested in why they were late.

"So why on earth was Miss Always-On-Time-Mother-hen-Junk-Food-Fairy late?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I rubbed my stomach and leaned against the counter.

"How bad do you want to know?" she smiled.

"I would be willing to share a Reese's with you," I bargained.

"That bad huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah you are always here early. What the hell?" I laughed.

"Well I was dusting in my little black skirt, and I do mean little. I had a white tank on, and I knocked something off the table, and before I knew it Carlisle had attacked me and we completely lost track of time," She giggled.

"Are you sure there was no lesbian porn involved this time?" I laughed.

"Not this time. I was saving that for next weekend so don't go into labor or anything," She laughed and walked out of the room.

_Kinky Bitch!_

Yes I had a strange relationship with my kind of sort of mother-in-law, but I loved it. She was one of my best friends, and I would seriously have to kick ass if someone messed with her or Carlisle.

We finally sat down and started eating. We had all decided that it would be Jasper that would talk for us. What shocked us all was when Emmett spoke up.

"Ok so what the hell is going on that all of us are sitting around the table for? I mean the tension's kind of hampering my appetite so can we clear the air now?" he smiled.

Jasper sat his fork down and started explaining everything we talked about. He didn't say anything about changing our names at first. He wanted to give them time to ask questions. While he was explaining it all the Brandon's and Whitlock's were whispering between themselves. Esme and Carlisle were smiling brightly at us. Once he had the power of attorney and commitment ceremony out of the way his parents spoke up.

"It's nice to see that you kids are thinking about the future and how it affects you all. We would like to know how we fit in the picture as grandparents. Our only concern is our grandchildren."

"The kids will grow up knowing each of you as grandparents, and for Rose and Emmett, they would know them as Aunt and Uncle. We want everyone to be involved with our children." Jasper smiled.

"What do you mean children?" Mrs. Brandon looked at Alice.

"We plan on adding more to our family after we finish college, not before," Alice rushed out, flashing her mother a knowing look.

"What name would the children take? Would they take their father's name? Will you know who the father is?" Mr. Brandon asked.

"Well we have talked about it," he paused and took mine and Alice's hand as I took Edward's other. "We really want to take one name. It would make it easier on our children in the future, and it shows how committed we are to each other. We can't legally get married so we are only having a commitment ceremony and change our names along with the Power of Attorneys. It doesn't seem right for one of us to marry the other when we all want to be married. If we can't legally get married then we will not go into that institution by those laws. The way we see it is that if we do all this, we are married. We just choose not to be legally married to one partner when we can have each other as a whole," Alice smiled.

"We have to know who the baby's fathers are because of medical reasons, plus we have to make sure the right names are on the Power of Attorneys," I said.

"We want to make sure each of our children has the medical history necessary and all the information available in case of questions or medical needs later down the road." Edward finished and wrapped his arm around me while he rubbed my stomach.

"So what name will you take?" Mrs. Brandon asked.

"Whitlock" Edward and I said at the same time Jasper and Alice said "Cullen".

"Well aren't we in a little predicament here," Esme laughed.

"Well kind of," I shrugged.

"Hush this is the first time you have really had an opinion on the name," Jasper laughed.

"I told you two days ago I agreed with Edward, not my fault you two are stubborn," I shrugged and took a bite of chicken.

"I know you didn't just call them stubborn?" Carlisle just laughed.

"Shhh, Mary Poppins! I wasn't talking to you," I giggled and play glared.

"Oh great here we go with the Mary Poppins shit again," Carlisle grumbled, and I swear he blushed. Jasper and Alice's parents along with Emmett and Rose were all looking confused.

"When he came in to release me from the hospital, he was all chipper and crap, and I was far from chipper, so he got the nickname Mary Poppins. I even asked for a spoonful of sugar, but that's where Esme the Junk Food Fairy comes in," I laughed.

"Oh so he was doing that whole chipper and smile crap he does that he refuses to see as annoying?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile.

"Exactly, Brother Bear!" I laughed.

"It is so on now!" Emmett boomed.

"Ok back to the subject at hand. Which name and why?" Esme laughed.

"Well we all agree we love the name Cullen. You two have done so much and have been so accepting. Alice and Jasper think it will hurt your feelings if we don't. You both know how much I adore you, both but Edward, and I really would like to take the name Whitlock. Alice even likes the idea. Jasper is an only child, where as Edward isn't. There is still a chance Rose that you and Emmett could have a child; I am not trying to hurt your feelings or anything by bringing it, up either. I know the two of you have even considered adoption. We want a chance to carry on the Whitlock name as well," I smiled at Jasper's parents.

This seemed to calm everyone down. They were all really glad we planned on focusing on our schooling before we extended our family. By the time we finished all their questions had been answered. Mrs. Whitlock had suggested that each pair gets married and then have a commitment ceremony to join the two couples. That way we girls names would be changed through marriage but Alice and I both politely disagreed. In a way it made sense, but it wasn't for us. We were one unit not two joined.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry I've not posted in a while, but my internet has been up and down and we are still having troubles but at least I'm on today so I thought I would post this chapter. Please remember that this is the very first chapter that I wrote solely by myself.**

**Accepting Love**

**Ch. 13**

**Family Law and More**

First thing Monday I started looking in the phone book for an Attorney that dealt with name changes. We really wanted this done before the baby was born and with a month left it needed to be done now. I was reading down the list when I saw the name. I just knew that I had found the Attorney to handle all our paper work as the ad took up half the page and was in color.

**Knight Family Attorneys specializing in Family law, including Adoption, Name changes and Power of Attorney. ****Number 360-555-4114**

I picked up the phone and called. I had a good feeling about this.

"Knight family attorneys, Mary speaking, how may I help you?" She asked.

_My inner voice once again told me this was the right place._

"Yes we are looking for an Attorney to help with some name changes and later Powers of Attorney." I stated.

"Mr. Knight has an opening at 2pm today; who should I set this appointment up for?" She asked.

"That sounds great yes there will be four of us and please make the appointment for the Whitlock's." I said.

I walked out into the back yard to find my loves. As they said, they were setting up the new grill, so we could have some steaks for dinner. I have been craving a nice steak along with a baked potato with lots, of sour cream. I walked out the door to see Alice sitting in one of the wooden chairs with the guys working on the grill.

"Hey guys I found us, an Attorney, and we have an appointment today at two. That's four hours from now."

"Great baby," Alice said as she reached out for my hand.

"Are any of you hungry?" I asked as I kissed Alice on the lips.

Alice stood not letting go of my hand.

"I will help you with lunch and let these guys figure out how to set up the grill." Alice said.

We walked hand in hand into the kitchen to start some lunch. We had just finished up making the turkey salad when the guys came in saying the grill was all ready for tonight and that yes they were hungry. They entered the kitchen holding hands just like Alice, and I had done. I just loved how we were all getting so comfortable with each other and were never scared to show our true feelings for one another. The guys kissed us as we handed them their sandwiches and they each grabbed a coke off the counter, which Alice had already sat out.

We talked over lunch then went up to take a shower before getting ready for our appointment. The guys said they felt nasty from working on the grill. I think it would have been easier if we had Emmett or dad come over and put it together. One thing I have noticed Edward and Jasper were not very handy when it came to putting stuff together.

As we all entered into our shower my thoughts were other than pure. I could not seem to get enough of my loves, and I was in desperate need of some steaming hot sex. Jasper was behind me, so I ran my hand over his cock making it twitch. I started stroking it as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around me, so he could caress my breast, and every so often he would pinch one causing me to moan.

I was just letting myself feel the sensations that Jasper was causing in my body that I had not noticed that Alice had knelt down and started to wash my legs and when she came to my apex, she gently ran her finger over my outer lips before dipping it in and then used her thumb to put pressure on my swollen nub. As she played with my nub, I felt Edwards had run down my side and across my baby bump. His hand soon joined Alice's.

Each hand had such a different feel I could always tell whose hand was whose. I was moaning and begging for my release. They have learnt so fast how to make my body respond to their touches, and I was nearing my release, and it came as soon as Edward inserted one finger inside me. I camped down around his finger as the wave hit me. I was glad that I was leaning back on Jasper, who had his arms around me; otherwise I would have fallen as my orgasm made my legs weak.

Jasper sat me down on the bench, so I could finish bringing him to his release. As I kept stroking him, he kept caressing my breast causing my orgasm to linger. I tightened my grip and reached down with my other hand and cupped his balls and squeezed gently, then ran the tip of my finger around his rim and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He leaned forward and kissed me as we heard Edward and Alice reach their release too.

Jasper helped me dry off before we all got dressed, damn. Why did I have to make the appointment for today? I could really use more loving from my loves. The drive to the attorney's office only took ten minutes. We walked in and we were greeted by a blond woman who was just a few years older than us.

"Hi you must be the Whitlock's, I'm Mary can I get you something to drink while you wait?" She asked.

"Water please," answered Alice.

_Why did Alice have to say water? I want soda; I could really use another soda, this one a day shit was getting to me. One of the many reasons I could not wait for this little guy to join the real world._

We took a seat on the couch they had in the waiting room. I watched at Mary got up and walked into a room off to the right and come back with four bottles of water. As I looked at her, I could tell that she was pregnant about five maybe six months, what is it with me finding places where there is someone pregnant? She smiled at us as we all took a bottle. _That smile was one that said she knew and understood what kind of family we are._

It was not long after that when a petite light brown haired lady came out saying that Mr. Knight was ready to see us now. She also looked like she was pregnant four or five months. She led us down the hallway to a conference room, told us to take a seat and that Mr. Knight would be right with us. We all sat down on the same side of the table, so we could all be close and touch each other.

In walked this tall dirty blond-haired guy with piercing blue eyes.

"Ya'll must be the Whitlock's nice to meet you. I am Peter Knight." He said in his Texan accent as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Yes, I'm Bella; this is Edward, Jasper and Alice."

"And what can I do for ya'll today?"

"Well, Alice, Edward and I would like to have our last name legally changed to Whitlock."

"I see, it also says here in my notes that later you will want POA's drawn up, I guess that's to cover the non-biological parents." He said.

"Yes that is correct."

"I will need each of your current birth certificates and what your names will be; it will cost $500 per name change."

I reached into my purse and pulled out an envelope that contained our birth certificates. He looked at them and then addressed me.

"Bella I see that you are only seventeen. We would have to have your parent or guardian to sign saying they are alright with this name change."

"That will be no problem as Edward's parents are my legal guardians at this time."

"So you have all talked this over with your family, and they understand what you are doing and why," he questioned us.

"Yes we have talked with them."

"I can't start your paperwork until I have a signed and notarized statement from your guardians that this is alright with them."

"Fine I can get that to you later this week."

"Okay then I will at least start on Edward's and Alice's. I would advise you to keep your current last name as a second middle name. It will make your parents feel better if you are not totally forgetting who you were born."

I really needed to pee as my little guy was in the process of using my bladder like a trampoline.

"May I use your restroom?"

"Yes out this door and last door on the left."

As I walked down the hall I could not help but look around to see if I could find proof of the feeling I was having and when I came to the open office door with the picture on the table against the wall just inside the doorway. I could not help but go in and take a good look at it. There in that picture were four people, two guys and two girls. One of the guys and both of the girls we have met. You could see the love they all had for each other. I so engrossed in looking at the photo that I did not hear someone enter the room.

"Why are you in here?" a male voice asked.

"I was on the way to the restroom and saw this photo, and I just had to look at it. I can see the love in each of your eyes."

"Why would this picture catch your eye as you are walking if you were not snooping?"

"I guess you can say I was looking for some proof at a feeling I had."

"What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling that you all are like us, a non-conventional family," I answered back being as honest as possible.

"Yes, we're a non-conventional family as you so politely call it. I am Randall."

"I'm Bella and I really do need to use that restroom and now," I said.

I moved out of the room as fast as I could waddle. When I got done and started back down the hall to the conference room, I saw Randall still standing where I had left him. I stopped and told him I was sorry for snooping. He told me it was fine, and if it was okay with me, he would like to walk back down to the conference room and meet my family.

As I opened the door you could see Peters eyes light up when he saw that Randall was behind me.

"Hey how was court today?" He asked before adding, "This is the Whitlock family."

"Court was court; judge was an ass as always, when will people learn a family is not always a man and his wife?" Randall said in a very frustrated tone.

My loves were watching this exchange with curiosity, and I just smiled. I leaned over to Jasper and told him that everyone in this office is in a poly relationship as we are. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and then told Alice and Edward what was going on. I could feel them all relax more as they understood.

"I have everything I need to start, but you young lady will have to get your guardians to sign this form and have it notarized, before I can start your name change. Once that is done it takes about two weeks for the judge to sign off on it, and then you will have ninety days in which you can have it reversed if so needed."

We all stood to leave and Peter and Randall both said it was nice to meet us and looked forward to handling any more legal paper work that was needed in the future. We all shook hands. I told them that I would be calling my guardians, as soon as they were home from work and get this paper back to them in the next couple of days, as I really wanted this done before the baby was born. As Peter opened the door for us to exit the petite light brown-haired lady had just been about to open it and almost fell on the floor with the force Peter had opened the door with. It was interesting to watch as both guys jumped to make sure she did not fall. Once again, you could see how much love they have for one another.

On the drive home, they all asked me how I keep finding just the right places for us to go, and I said it's has just been feelings I get when I talk to the person on the phone. Once home the guys went into the kitchen to start dinner. I lay down on the couch to rest for a bit before calling Esme to talk with her about signing the paper work for my name change. I guess I had fallen asleep. I was now being woken up by not just one set, but three different sets of lips on my belly.

Once I was fully awake they said dinner was ready. Right on cue my stomach growled. Once I was at the table, I saw all the fixings for the baked potatoes, and I was so happy to see the cheese and sour cream sitting right in front of me. We ate and then I called Esme to let her know what was needed, and she said that she finished her last job and did not plan on starting any more. She said that if I wanted, we could go out for lunch and drop the paper work off tomorrow so that we will have time enough to get this done before this little guy got here.

After I got off the phone we all decided to watch a movie before bed or that was the plan Edward had but mine was different as I was in the need for some love from my loves. I was leaning against Edward and Alice, and Jasper was sitting on the floor in front of us leaning back against the couch, so we could all touch.

At first my touches were just playful trying to peak at least one of their interests to move this forward. As I would caress Alice's arm, tickle the back of her neck, I would move my rear to create friction and get Edward hard. It did not take long before he was responding to my movement. He tried to still my hips, so I could not move any more.

I turned around and kissed him, then ran my tongue up, his jawbone to his ear, which I captured and nibbled on causing him to moan. It had affected him just the way I wanted. As I licked back down and captured his lips, he deepened the kiss showing me that he was now in control. I felt the hem of my shirt being pulled up, and I leaned back on my heels so it could be lifted over my head and thrown onto the floor. I did the same to Edward's before resuming the kiss.

My bra soon joined our shirts on the floor. As we continued to kiss our hands explored each other. I found his ear again, blowing gently on it before nipping it playfully. My hands ran down his chest and across the skin just above his jeans. I soon ran my hand over his rock-hard cock that was just waiting to get out.

I ran my hand over it once more before reaching for his button and sliding down the zipper. He lifted his hips, so I could pull them down along with his boxers. He reached and pulled my yoga pants down along with my underwear. He then shifted so he was sitting up on the couch, so I could straddle him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside me, I started to rock and roll my hips as he thrust upwards keeping himself buried deep inside me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. As he pulled back, he tells me how beautiful he thinks I am.

We took our time going slow and gentle, showing our love for one another along with our needs for each other. I could hear and feel Jasper and Alice doing the same right next to us, but for once I could not turn and look at them.

I was getting close and Edward could feel it too, so he tells me to touch myself, which is all I needed to go over the edge and take him right along with me. He pulled me as tight against his chest as my baby bump would allow kissing my shoulders, neck and each of my cheeks before he captured my lips in a fiery kiss.

"I love you so much Bella, thank you for this," he says as he runs his hand over my belly.

We all got up off the couch after turning off the TV and headed upstairs to our room. I crawled in bed as Alice spooned me, and I could feel the guys as they spooned Alice and I. I got up a few hours later to go pee as this little guy was once again using my bladder as a trampoline.

Right after breakfast Esme came over. Alice decided she would go with us as she really wanted to stop by the mall and shop. We decided that the mall would be our first stop then we would eat lunch then drop the paper work off. Alice was now in her element and dragged us all over the mall. We went from one end to the other end._ I hated every minute of it only because I could not even try on shoes with my feet being swollen._ What shocked me was that it was all for her and not the baby for a change. The last few times she dragged me shopping it was all for the baby. She said that she needed summer clothes. We ate at the little pizza joint in the mall and then headed over to the Attorney's office.

No sooner had we walked through the door did Mary say, "Mrs. Cullen is that you?"

"Mary Stone, I can't believe my eyes."

"It's Knight now."

Alice and I were both looking from one to the other.

"Mary, how are you? The last I heard was that you were off to Texas to go to college."

"Well mom and dad kind of disowned me shortly after I went off to college."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"They disapprove of my lifestyle."

"Mary your mom has played for both sides after all she was the one that introduced Carlisle to me back in college."

This totally got my attention, and Alice was just staring still not understanding a word that was being said.

"Mrs. Cullen I am part of a poly group quite similar to the one the girls are in."

"Mary, please call me Esme and still your mother should know better than to disown you for that, she herself has been with more than one person at a time."

"Esme these kids are lucky if you are part of their life."

"Thank you Mary, I feel blessed to have them all in my life."

"I see you are Bella's guardian, but you kind of look like one of the boys."

"Yes Edward is my son."

"So Bella your parents disowned you also and the Cullen's took you in."

"My parents disowned me long before I even met the Cullen's, but meeting them has been the best thing that ever happened in my life." I said smiling while hugging Esme.

We talked for a little bit longer and Esme handed over the signed paper work. I guess the talk on the way home was going to be interesting as I know Alice wants to know all that Esme had been talking about. Mary promised that we would hear from Peter in the next couple of days.

I was right no sooner were we all in the car when Alice started to ask questions. She was shocked to hear that Carlisle and Esme along with Mary's mom made up a poly group for some time during college. Now she understood why they so readily accepted us as a whole unit.

True to Mary's words Peter called us on Thursday asking us to come in the next day to sign the final paper work, so he can present it to the judge. We were going to meet in the late afternoon, since I had a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning. The next morning we got ready for our day. At my appointment, Dr. Steele was not happy with my weight, in fact; I had lost five pounds. Everyone said that could not be true because I eat like a horse. This made Dr. Steele laugh, but he still told me to watch it, and that he would see me next week.

When we walked into the office to meet with Peter, Mary was not at her desk, instead the petite light brown-haired lady was, and who we found out was named Charlotte.

"Peter will be with you in just a minute, please have a seat," she told us.

"Charlotte, may I ask where Mary is?" I could not help but be nosy as it was just part of who I am.

"Mary had a late lunch with an old family friend." Came her reply.

I looked at Alice, who knew who this old family friend was.

"So, have you had a chance to meet this old family friend?" I just could not help but ask.

"No, but she did say that she was related to clients of ours." She answered back.

Just then Mary and Esme walked in, arm in arm laughing.

I could not help myself, "Mom you didn't tell me you had a lunch date today." I said faking that I was hurt.

I watched at Charlottes eye grew really big.

"Yes dear I took Mary out for lunch to give her some support; do you have a problem with it?" Esme asked knowing I would not have a problem with it.

"Why would I have a problem with you taking Mary out for lunch?" I asked her once again faking hurt feelings.

"Good dear as everyone needs a mom in their life right?" She said as she pulled me in for a hug.

By now both Randall and Peter were standing in the hallway watching all this. We all watched as Mary introduced Esme to the people that put the smile on her face. Esme greeted them all with her normal warmth and motherly love. Then Esme hugged and kissed each of us and told us that she would see us Sunday for our normal family dinner and walked out the door. I could see that with Esme's help, we will have yet more people being added to our ever growing family.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like the name Bella picked for their son.**

Chapter 14

Name Changes and Baby

On the way home from signing our paper work so it could be presented to the judge, the guys wanted to understand how Esme knew Mary. I explained it all to them, and Edward made the comment that this was why they took us all being together so easily.

The next two days went fast, and it was soon time to go to mom and dad's for Sunday dinner. I was not surprised when I saw a van that I did not recognize sitting by the curb. I had a feeling the Knight's were here for dinner. I found myself smiling at the fact that I had been correct in the fact that our little family had just grown by four more.

Esme greeted us at the door as always. My thoughts were soon confirmed when we entered the living room. Dinner was fun as Rose turned into her normal bitchy self and let it be known that she didn't understand how people could love more than one person or how could the family welcome them into the family.

Since I could never put up with her bitchiness, I jumped in and defended them.

"Rose, how can you still be so, narrow minded still? Everyone needs a mother to love them and to teach them to be a mother," I yelled at her.

'Bella, this is not between you, and me, so stay out of it," she replied back.

"Rose, you are just jealous once again because the girls are pregnant, and you still are not. It will happen to you just give it time and be thankful that you have parents like Esme and Carlisle to love you," I spat back at her.

I watched at Rose pushed away from the dinner table standing so fast that the chair fell over, and she stormed out of the house with Emmett following close behind.

"Did I go over board?" I asked anyone in general.

"Bella, thank you for standing up for us, but we don't want to cause troubles in the family," Mary said almost in tears.

"Mary, Bella is right Rose acted the same way towards Bella, even before she knew the truth of the relationship between the four of them. It was simple because she was pregnant, and she is having troubles in that department. If we did not want you to be here we would not have invited you. Stay and finish dinner and you are always welcome in my home." Esme said getting up and hugging Mary.

The rest of dinner was quiet. And when we got home I was so tired that I was not in the mood to do anything. The rest were in the mood, so I went into the master bedroom that was still down stairs and curled up and fell asleep knowing full well what I was missing out on.

The next week went by fast, and at the next family dinner Rose, and Emmett were missing. This made each of the Knight's upset that they are putting a rift in the family, but once again, Esme and Carlisle both told them that Rose will have to just learn to deal with it.

Monday afternoon Mary called to tell us that the following Monday would be the day we went before the judge to have our names changed. I was so excited that I was going to get rid of my last name, as it has no meaning for me.

At my doctor's appointment on Wednesday, Dr. Steele told me that I was starting to dilate, and that he wanted me to rest more, or he would put me on bed rest for the last three weeks. This did not make me happy I did not like to be told what I could and could not do.

The rest of the week went by with nothing new really happening. My hip had started bothering me again, and I knew it was because the baby had shifted positions and was lower and my pelvis was starting to spread. Both Dr. Steele and James had warned me this would happen. It did not matter how I sat or lied down. I was in pain.

Since I was in so much pain it was decided that family dinner night would be held at our house since riding in the car made the pain worse. Esme came over first thing Sunday to get started on dinner. I think she is worried about me. Since the dinner was at our place we invited the Dimitri's to join us also so they could meet the Knight's.

When I called Emmett to let him know dinner would be at our place he told us politely that they would not be there. I did not ask any questions, as I knew already what the problem was. I was going to have to call up Rose and talk to her again myself and get this resolved before this little guy was here.

Dinner was great everyone got along. It was so nice to see how Heidi, Jane, and Felix dealt with the kids. It gave us an insight that we did not have until watching them. It was so nice to see that both kids had no problem calling both Heidi and Jane mom. This eased all of our minds. Esme was in heaven having the little ones around. She was going to be a great help with our son.

"So, with less than three weeks away do you, have a name picked out?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, but only I know what it will be," I said smirking while looking towards Alice.

"They let you pick the name all by yourself?" Peter asked.

"We have all talked about the names we would like for him, but I have a special name picked out, and I know they will all love it, and I just love keeping this secret from them," I replied before sticking my tongue out at Alice, who was now huffing and puffing in her seat.

"Are you four going to add to this little family?" Felix asked looking towards Alice.

"They'd better not thought about it until they are out of school," piped in Carlisle.

"We have not really thought about it, but if it happens it will be after we are through with school." Edward said rubbing my hip as I shifted in my chair.

I could not take sitting there any longer so I got up and walked out into the back yard. I was not out there very long when Esme came out to check on me.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright?" She asked sounding very concerned.

"I just can't sit for very long or my hip starts really hurting. It even is affecting my sleep the past couple of nights," I told her knowing full well she has learnt to read me like a book so there was no use in lying to her.

"When you go see Dr. Steele on Wednesday, please tell him about this maybe he will induce early or take him by C-Section to relieve your pain. I don't like seeing you like this, and it's not healthy for him," she said.

"Both Dr. Steele and James said this was going to happen as my pelvis spreads so the baby can get into position to be born," I said not really knowing why I answered like that.

We stood out there for a while longer before Jasper came out to check on us, or I should say me. Over the past few days that my hip has been really bothering me, and I have all my loves worried about me. Esme went back in the house leaving Jasper and I outside.

"Darling you need to let us know when you are in this much pain," he told me running his hand up and down my back.

"I don't like worrying you all," I replied back to him through a moan caused by his hand on my back.

"I know this, but you and this baby mean the world to us," he told me placing a kiss on my neck.

We talked for a little longer, but stopped when people started to come out to say goodnight. Peter reminded us what time we needed to be at the courthouse downtown. I could not help but smile to think tomorrow I would be Bella Whitlock.

After everyone, left Jasper suggested that we go take a hot bath, as it seems to calm down the ache in my sore hip. I sat on the little bench for the vanity while he ran the tub and put some soothing salts into the water. Once the tub was to the depth, he wanted it; he helped me out of my clothes and into the tub. He climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my baby bump.

We were soon, joined by Edward, and Alice in the bathroom. They just sat on the bench and talked with us, voicing their concerns for me and the pain that I am in. I told them that I was fine and just could not wait to have this little guy out of me so my hip could fully heal.

I told them all that they were crazy if they ever thought I would do this again. I know that my pregnancy was not normal by any means because of the car accident, but I don't think I could ever go through this again at least not anytime soon.

We sat in there until the water started to grow cold. Edward came over and helped me out of the tub as Alice grabbed a towel and helped dry me. Then they helped me into some comfortable pj's then into bed. They all joined me Edward spooning me. I felt each of them kiss me and tell me how much they love me, and I think I answered them, but I can't say for sure as I drifted off to sleep.

I somehow slept through the night and woke up alone in bed. I could hear them all in the kitchen, and as I neared the bottom of the steps, I could smell the food, eggs, bacon, and toast. A few months back we found out that the smell of eggs no longer made me sick. They all greeted me as I entered the room, Alice directing me to go sit at the dining room table and breakfast would be right there.

I noticed as I entered that a glass full of juice was already sitting at each of our seats. I sat down taking a quick drink, and before I even had the glass, sitting back on the table the others joined me. We ate, showered, and dressed to go to the courthouse.

My back had been bothering me when I got up, and I just took it in as I slept wrong. The shower soothed it for a while but sitting in the car on the ride to the courthouse it started hurting worse. When Alice went to help me out of the car I snapped at her saying I could do it myself. I felt bad about it afterwards. Peter met us just inside the doorway.

We did not have long to wait for the judge to call us in. I watched as he looked over the paperwork before calling each of our names. He then asked us a set of questions that really did not make sense to me. He did not need to know why we were changing our names.

He saw the same thing that Peter had, my age, and asked why I had guardians that were so willing to let me change my name. I just told them that they trust me to know what's best for me. He gave me a funny look, which told me he did not think my current condition showed that I knew that was best for me. He asked me to stand and approach the desk._ I don't know why he is asking me so many questions he did not do this to Edward and Alice._

As I stood to approach the desk, I felt my water gush down my legs and onto the floor, I just stood there for a second before saying, "Guy's, I think my water just broke," I said in a complete panic.

I sat there watching everyone jump. The only calm one was Peter, who seemed to be taking charge and directing my family around. I vaguely heard him tell each of them what they needed to do as I saw Jasper dart out the door most likely to bring the car to the front of the courthouse.

It was Peter, who helped me out to the car. Edward was on his phone and so was Alice. I guess they were calling everyone. I hope that one of them called Dr. Steele. Peter helped me into the front seat while Edward and Alice climbed into the back seat. The door was just closed as Jasper sped off the curb.

By the time we made it to the hospital I was in so much pain. Debbie, one of Dr. Steele nurses, was waiting for us with a wheelchair as Jasper stopped the car in front of the hospital. Edward helped me out of the car and into the wheel chair. I know I gripped his hand so hard digging my nails into it. _If he ever touches me again he will be dead, this is all his fault._

Debbie wheeled me down to labor and delivery. She helped me change out of my soaking wet clothes and into a hospital gown, then into the bed. As soon as I was in bed, Dr. Steele walked into the room. He explained to me what he was going to do, talking to me the whole time as Debbie hooked up the fetal heart monitor.

He then asked me a series questions to gauge how much pain I was in, and how long I had been in labor. I told him that I woke with a backache, and that was the only pain I had been in other than my hip. He explained that I was having, what they called back labor.

The door opened and in came my loves.

"Well it looks like your fan club is all here, and I bet the waiting room will be packed in a few waiting to see this little guy," He said greeting my loves.

"How are you doing love?" Edward asked caressing my cheek.

I pushed his hand away yelling, "If you would have kept your dick to yourself, I would not be in this much fucking pain," by the time I was done yelling another contraction hit, and I was gritting my teeth.

When the pain subsided a little, I could hear the laughter in the room coming from both Debbie and Dr. Steele. I gave them a look that said this shit is not funny.

"Everyone wants to kill or castrate their spouse," Debbie explained before adding that she had never heard it put like I had just put it.

Dr. Steele said that he would be back in a bit to check on me. Debbie even stepped out for a few leaving me in the room with my loves, who were all trying to sooth me and keep me calm and doing my breathing like the classes we have been taking. It's not as easy as it looks when that pain hit, it hits hard, and you lose control over your brain.

It was not even thirty minutes later that I felt the need to push. Alice was out the door yelling for Debbie and Dr. Steele. It was a matter of seconds before they were both in the room. He told me to blow and not push until he told me to. He checked to see if I was fully dilated, and I was, so he said the next time I felt the need to push to go ahead._ The guys will be lucky if I ever let them touch me again._

It seemed like I pushed forever before I heard his cry as Dr. Steele laid him on my stomach and asked Edward to cut the cord. As soon as the cord was cut Debbie grabbed him, so he could get weighed, measured and have his apgar scores taken.

It was a few minutes before he was brought over to me. I could not believe that we had created this little guy. Much of his features, were those of his father. He had Edward's hair, nose, and the general shape of his face. He had not opened his eyes yet so I could not tell whose they were, he had much of his face scrunched up. I knew from the books, I had read that his eyes would be a gray to a blue for the first few months before they changed colors.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I looked up into the faces of my loves and saw their love and joy that this little guy was here safe and sound. Debbie soon took him back saying she needed to take him down to the nursery so the pediatrician could look him over, and I could be taken to my room. I did not want him to be taken away from me, but I knew that he needed to get checked out and make sure he was healthy.

I was soon cleaned up and taken to my room where the whole family was finally able to join us. I was shocked that Emmett, and Rose were there. Soon Debbie brought my baby into me telling me she would be back in a little bit to help me learn how to nurse.

No sooner had Debbie left the room Alice goes, "Are you ever going to tell us our son's name?"

I heard a few people laughs before there was a chorus of voices asking, what was the name I had chosen?

"I thought long and hard on the perfect name for him. I will admit Alice came up with some great names, but none of them fit him or our family. I know that not all of you understand our relationship or the fact that we want to all have the same last name without getting married. So I wanted a name that would represent each family, so that is why I have chosen the name Brandon Cullen Whitlock."

I heard lots of gasps and saw tears running down the faces of much of the family. Alice bent down kissed me and whispered thank you through her tears. Mrs. Brandon came over kissed my cheek also thanking me through her tears. I could tell by the smile on Esme's face that she also approved of the name as she mouthed her Thank you to me.

Brandon was then passed around until he started getting fussy, needing to be fed. Debbie came back in so she could help me nurse and kicked everyone out except for my three loves. It felt so different having him suck on my breast than it did when one of my loves did. He was fed, changed, and Jasper took him as I yawned. Alice and Edward told me to get some sleep.

I woke sometime later to an empty room and lying on the bed next to me was the baby book Alice had picked out months ago when we found out that I was having a boy. I turned to the front page, which she had filled out. It had my name Isabella Marie Whitlock (Bella) along with Edward Anthony Cullen Whitlock, and then it had Brandon Cullen Whitlock born May 31st 2010 at 12:26pm weighing in at 8lbs and 22 inches long.

I had tears flowing down my face when my loves along with my son walked back in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I had planned on posting this chapter on Monday, but late Sunday night we started having problems and it's still hit and miss This is the only problem with living out in the country as I do. Last we heard was they were waiting the parts to come in. So if my updates don't come in a timely fashion you know why. It's starting to drive me crazy.**

Accepting Love

Ch 15

Coming Together

Alice hurried over to me, wiping the tears off my face; I leaned in, to give her a hug as I thanked her for the book. I screamed out from the pain that shot through my body._ What the fuck?_

My whole body was now shaking from the pain, and I could not move, and I just clung to Alice hoping the pain will go away. I soon felt another set of hands on me trying to calm me as I heard the door opening. I knew that it was either one of the nurses or Dr. Steele coming to see why I was in so much pain.

"It looks like your hip popped out of the joint. Can you please explain to me where the pain started from?" I heard Dr. Steele ask.

"My hip up through the rest of my back," I said through the pain.

He helped me lie back down, causing me to scream once again as the pain shot through my body, as he felt and push around on my hip. I knew that he was right that my hip was out of place. I knew that I would hurt when he popped it back in place, but after a while, the pain would go away.

He called in one of the nurses to help him pop my hip back in. It took him a couple of tries to get it back, and each failed try caused me to cry out.

"Bella, I am going to call James, and I want him to work with you on some new exercises to strengthen your muscles as your body goes back to normal." He told me.

I hated the thought of having to do exercises. I knew that this was a possibility from the start, and that is why we had thought I might have to have a C-Section.

Once Dr. Steele and the nurse left the room Alice was back at my side soon followed by the rest of my loves. Jasper was holding Brandon, who looked so comfortable in his arms. That didn't last long as he started fussing and Jasper handed him to me.

Over the next two days Debbie, or one of the other nurses, showed us how to bathe him, explaining how to keep his nails trimmed stating that they grow fast, and he will scratch himself all up if we are not careful. They gave us lots of information on the different formulas, if I chose not to continue to breast feed. This was something to think about since I am planning on going back to school come September.

James had come in, and we set up times when he would stop by the house to help with my new exercises. I knew that Victoria would most likely, becoming with him. He still has not put a ring on her finger, and you would have to be blind that it was not going to be happening soon.

When my loves came to take me home the, nurse wheeled me down with Brandon snug in my arms. I was expecting Edward's Volvo, but instead saw a brand-new SUV. Jasper seeing the confusion on my face explained that they thought this would be best as a family vehicle. I looked at the Midnight Blue Lincoln Navigator and smiled. Edward took Brandon and put him in his car seat while Jasper helped me into the front seat. Alice climbed in behind the wheel as the guys took a seat on either side of Brandon.

I turned my head and smiled at each of them. I was not surprised to see everyone's vehicle sitting in front of the house. There was a big 'Welcome Home' banner hanging above the door along with 'It's a boy'.

Walking into the living room was a little strange seeing as it was filled with more banners and tons of balloons along with more flowers than I have ever seen in one place.

Over the next few hours, everyone oh and awed over Brandon; Mr. & Mrs. Brandon hugged me tightly and thanked me for him. I think it was their way of saying thank you for keeping their name alive. Soon, everyone started trailing out the door, and I sighed in relief. I wanted to be with just my little family.

We had a lot to get used to and the only way that was going to happen, was by just doing it. I yawned a few times so Alice took a sleeping Brandon out of my arms as Jasper picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

I guess I had not realized it was so late as I watched my loves change into their night clothes. Jasper helped me since my hip was still stiff and a little sore. I think my eyes were shut before I hit the pillow. I was woken a few hours later by Brandon crying.

I had just gotten done changing him when Jasper came into the room. He kissed Brandon before kissing me.

"Hey beautiful, you know you don't have to do this by yourself; we are all in this," He said as he snaked his arms around me.

"I know, but he was not just wet, but he wants to eat again," I said as I picked Brandon up and went over to the rocking chair after Jasper had released me.

I sat and fed him while Jasper sat on the floor watching me feed him. Once he was full and burped, I rocked him back to sleep. Jasper kissed him once again before I placed him back in his crib.

We walked back to the bedroom hoping to crawl back in bed without waking the other two, but that was not to be.

"Is he alright?" Edward asked reaching over Alice to caress my cheek.

"He was wet and hungry and at least for a while it's my job to feed him," I said.

"Baby, you don't have to do this by yourself; we are a family." Alice piped in.

"I know we are a family, but part of me feels that he is my responsibility and no one else's," I said as the tears started to flow.

I could see the hurt in each of their faces, as I said he is my responsibility and that just made me cry harder. I know that we are a family, but he is my baby. They all three did their best to calm me, and I was soon asleep again.

I woke alone later on. I went to the bathroom before heading to Brandon's room. He should have already woken me up. He wasn't in his crib, and I start to panic. As I neared the steps, I heard his voice.

"Mom, she doesn't want any of us helping her, you said it would get better after we got home, but she told us last night she felt he is her responsibility." Edward almost yelled.

I did not hear mom talk back so I knew he was on the phone with her._ Thank God for that._ What did he mean mom had said it would get better after I got home? I don't understand what I am doing. He is my responsibility. That is when it hit me on what I have been doing. When it has come to even changing him, I have been doing it and not letting any of them help.

I sat down and started crying. I was hurting the ones that loved me the most. I was not sure, how long I was sitting there when I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Baby, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Alice asked softly in my ear as she let me lean into her.

"I am a horrible person," I said through my tears.

I now had both the guys kneeling on the steps in front of me.

"Love, it's alright and you are not a horrible person." Edward said.

"I heard you on the phone talking to mom. I know what I am doing and understand the looks you all gave me last night when I said he is my responsibility. I have not been letting any of you do anything for him. I am so sorry," I said.

We were broken up by Brandon crying. I could tell that he wanted to be fed. They all three helped me up and took me into the living room. I was not even sure who handed him to me. While I was breast-feeding, I thought about ways I could include them, in so we can be the family we should be.

After I had Brandon fed and back in his bassinet, I went up to take a shower alone. I needed this time to think. After I dressed, I sat down on the edge of the bed and called mom.

"Mom, how do I do this?" I asked not really explaining what I meant.

"Sweetheart, let them help…"

"I don't know how," I said before she finished her thought.

"Yes, you do," she said bluntly.

I hung up because she is right, I know what I need to do.

I walked back downstairs and checked on Brandon before finding the rest in the kitchen eating breakfast. Seeing my plate sitting there, I burst into tears again.

"I am so sorry, can we all talk?" I asked them knowing what I was going to say.

They all just looked at me and nodded, which was not like them at all.

"I understand now what I am doing, I have not been letting any of you help me with Brandon, and pushing you all away is not what families do. I know that you all love him just as much as I do." I still just got blank looks from them. "I think we need to look into the list of formulas that Debbie gave us, it's the only way we can all do this. This relationship is all too new for us and adding Brandon at this time was not the best thing, but we can do this if this is what we all really want," I said still just getting those blank stares.

I sat there and ate while they stared thinking about what I have said.

"Darling are you sure that is what you want, how about pumping your milk?" Jasper said being the first to talk.

"I thought about that, but think formula will work better. We could try both if that's what you all want?" I posed the question to them.

Again, it was silent as I finished up my breakfast. I took my plate and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. Brandon started to fuss and I just let him hoping that one of the others would get him. As his cries got louder, I turned to see them all three just sitting there.

I huffed, "Fine."

I picked him up and changed him. This was going to take time, why am I getting upset with them when I have been pushing them away? I sat down in the rocker and rocked him back to sleep then placed him back into the bassinet, and I still had not seen my loves and was getting ready to go look for them when they entered the room.

I broke down crying once again from just looking at their eyes and seeing their love for me. I soon had three sets of arms holding me and telling me we will figure this all out. We talked, and they didn't want me to give up breast feeding as it was best for Brandon, but they wanted me to let them help me with his changes and have me pump a couple of times a day, so they can help with the nightly feedings.

I was willing to do this because I did not want to lose them.

Over the next six weeks, we learnt how to be parents to Brandon, but also rely on each other as a family. It was hard at times for me to let them do things, but they were patient with me, and each time I started to push them away instead of getting mad or upset they would talk to me calmly.

At Brandon's two-week check-up, he had gained two pounds. I was looking forward to my six-week appointment, so we could start being together again. I have to say I have missed the intimacy. Dr. Steele walked us though all the different types of birth controls letting us know the worst side effects of each. After a lot of talking, I chose to go on the shot, as I just knew I would forget to take one every now and again.

James had been stopping by twice a week to work with me to get my hip back to where it should be. It still hurt some, but it had not popped out again, which was a good thing. He explained that I might have problems with it from time to time for the rest of my life. _Ugh_!

Mom and Dad were taking Brandon for the night, so we could have a night to ourselves and reconnect. We got back from my appointment to find mom waiting on us. She had lunch cooked and even had Brandon's extra diaper bag packed for the night.

I watched as mom picked up Brandon from his car seat.

"He looks more and more like Edward each time I see him," she stated.

I looked over at Edward to see him smiling. I knew he liked the fact that Brandon looked so much like him. I started thinking about the future, would we add a son that looked like Jas? What would our little girls look like? I was deep in thought and not paying attention to what was going on around me.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" I finally heard mom ask.

"Yes, just thinking," I replied.

"About what Love?" Edward asked.

"The future," I stated.

"Oh, what about the future?" Jas asked smirking at me.

I blushed and turned bright red not wanting them to know my thoughts.

"Bella, it can't be all that bad," mom said.

"Yes, do tell," Alice chimed in.

"I was thinking about what Jasper's son would look like and what either or both of your daughters would look like," I said as I ducked my head down not wanting to see their faces.

"Bella, I hope you aren't thinking about adding any more kids for a while, we need to finish school first," Jas stated.

"I know that, but I can't help but wonder sometimes. Mom is right Brandon looks so much like Edward that he could never deny him. So, I think about your son and would he look just like you also," I stated back to him.

"So, are you planning on giving me a son sometime in the future?" Jas asked wagging his eyebrow.

"Nope," I said popping the p then added, "that will be Ali. My next one will be a girl."

This caused everyone to laugh, and I was glad they found my little mind wandering so amusing. We talked for a while longer with mom making sure that we would not get stupid and start adding kids before we finished school.

After we finished eating mom put Brandon back into his car seat, so she could get ready to go home.

"Now you all have a good night and remember whatever form of birth control Bella chose is not effective yet so you better use protection. Yes you gave me a beautiful grandson, but you're young and you all have goals, follow them and not your hormones," mom said as she picked up the two diaper bags and then his car seat.

"Mom, thank you for this, and yes we plan on using protection. I for one am not ready for another kid," I said quite bluntly.

"Good Sweetheart," mom said placing a little kiss on my cheek as she hugged me.

I watched her hug each of my loves before Edward helped her out to her car, or should I say dad's car. Guess she doesn't want to drive Brandon around in her hot sports car.

I started cleaning up from lunch but was stopped when Jasper grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tight against him.

"The things I can do to you now that you are not pregnant," he said softly into my ear sending shivers through my body.

I leaned back into him feeling that he was already hard.

"I can't wait to see and feel all those delicious things," I spoke back to him in a voice laced with want.

The next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder, and we were running up the stairs. I could hear Alice giggling as she ran up behind us. This was going to be a night to remember. I was dropped onto the bed, and Alice joined me and started kissing me as I felt Jasper pull down my yoga pants.

Alice broke free from the kiss and pulled my shirt up, and over my head and onto the floor. I felt two sets of lips kissing up my legs. I knew that at some point Edward joined us. I moaned at the feelings they were creating in my body.

"Baby, this is all about you, let us show you what we can do to make you feel so good," Alice said as she leaned back down to capture my lips.

My body was theirs already. I did not care what they did to me, as long as they kept making me tingle all over I was going to be fine. One of the sets of lips left my body as I felt the weight on the bed shift some. The other mouth had found my sex and ran its tongue over my outer lips before parting them and dipping inside.

Alice had changed positions and now had her wet dripping pussy in my face. She moaned as I licked her lips. I was so busy concentrating on bringing Alice to that heavenly place that I was not really paying attention to what the guys were doing. I could feel that they were working together, one applying pressure to my clit while the other was pumping his fingers inside me. I could hear the moans filling the room so more was going on then I knew.

I knew Alice was close, and I was so ready to drink in all her sweet juices when she got up and moved.

I let out a sound that showed I was disappointed in the fact she left before I was done. I felt the bed shift a little once again. Now all the ministration being done to my body had stopped before I had my own release._ Teases, that's what they all are._

"Darling, I want you to come over here and ride me," Jasper said.

I turned my head to see that he was now lying on the bed almost directly next to me with a condom already on his nice long and thick shaft. I quickly moved over straddling him. I slowly lowed myself down moaning at the sensations it caused. Jasper placed his hands on my hips and guided me at a slow pace. He pulled me down so he could kiss me. As he was kissing me, he stilled the movements of his hips. I soon felt Edwards hands caressing my ass, first just the cheeks, and then he ran a finger down in between my cheeks and put pressure on the outside of my hole. I moaned at that little bit of pressure. They have taken me in that hole but never at the same time because of my hip and the pregnancy prevented it, but nothing was preventing it today.

I heard the cap on the lube open and then Edward slowly prepping me. I was close to the edge with just having Jasper inside me and Edward prepping me. I knew I would not last long, but at the same time, I could not wait to feel both my guys inside me at the same time.

Once he felt I was ready he slowly eased himself inside me, and I felt so over whelmed that I started to cry.

Edward stilled his movements and Jasper took my face between his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Darling, what's wrong? Tell me do you want us to stop?" He asked sounding so concerned.

"No, don't stop it feels so surreal and intense," I explained to him.

I saw him nod to Edward as he finished pushing himself fully inside me. Soon, they were both moving in and out at opposite times. I was now sitting up leaning back against Edward. Alice who was now sitting on Jaspers face was sucking on one of my tits as I came harder than I have ever cum before. My body shook and just a few more strokes, and both my guys were releasing.

Edward pulled out of me and then pulled me to lay beside him as we watched Jasper bring Alice to her release. We all laid there while we came down from our highs caressing each other along with telling our feelings.

This was just the beginning, and I knew it. As we got off the bed to go shower before fixing some dinner images of so many different positions came into my mind, and I could not stop the smile that crept onto my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N The way I wrote this chapter felt right. I know many of you would have enjoyed seeing more of Brandon as he grows, but when I sat down to write this was the way I saw the chapter going. I researched commitment ceremonies and could not find one that fit my vision of theirs so I wrote my own. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 16

Commitments are made

I love how we were really becoming a family. Brandon was the light of our lives. He had a way of making us smile when we really did not feel like it. We had also become very creative in our time together. I could be sitting on the couch feeding Brandon and one of my loves, or all of them, for that matter, might join me, and I would find a hand down my panties, and if I was not wearing any it would be a mouth. It never seemed to disturb Brandon and his quest for food.

The beginning of August, Jane gave birth to their second daughter. When school started, life seemed to go into over drive, as soon it would be my birthday, I would be eighteen, and I would finally become a Whitlock since it did not happen on that faithful day that Brandon decided to enter the world. Yes Alice and Edward got their names changed that day, but the Judge would not sign off on mine. Peter had tried to convince him, but nothing seemed to work.

A few days before my birthday Char had their first, a little girl who turned out to be Peter's, so they were really hopping that Mary's baby would be Randall's. The day after I turned eighteen I got to become a Whitlock seeing a different Judge than before. At the end of the month Mary gave birth to a son, who was indeed Randall's.

Before we knew it Thanksgiving was here and then Christmas. When my semester grades came out, I was so pleased that I was still at the top of my game and straight A's. Brandon was starting to stand and walk around furniture. I thought he would crawl first, but everyone keeps telling me each child is different and that some babies never crawl. It was shortly after the New Year's that Brandon did start walking, which made life all that harder as he didn't just walk he climbed.

Spring Break was interesting to say the least as Jasper spent it sick in bed with the flu that had been going around, so he has been sleeping alone in his room trying not to get any of us sick. It would be funny. You could walk by the room hearing moans and groans, go down stairs and sometime later someone would come down looking like they had just had sex. I can't say I wasn't one of those that had done it. We all missed him being in bed at night and to hell with the flu.

We spend a lot of time talking about Brandon's first birthday and also, all of us doing some sort of commitment ceremony. We were all that comfortable in our relationship that we felt it was time to take the next step and commit to one another for the rest of our lives.

Brandon's birthday was a day I would never forget. The back yard was all decked out in different kiddy movies and shows as Brandon didn't seem to have a favorite. Carlisle had a sand box built for him, he and his friends all spent much of the afternoon in there. I think by the end of the day, there was more sand on the outside than in the box it's self.

Watching him play with his friends made me wonder what he would be like as a big brother. Don't get me wrong I'm not thinking about adding another one now, but maybe in a few years. This past year and half have been so full of heartache and joy. I had never thought I would ever want to be a mother, after the way my parents had just thrown me away when I didn't turn out the way they had wanted me to turn out. Being part of this very unique family makes me feel whole, so loved, and so wanted that I wouldn't change anything that has happened since I came to Seattle.

When Alice and I were surfing the net to find the perfect place to have our commitment ceremony, we came across a castle that intrigued us because of the name. There was no doubt in our minds that this was the place for us to do the ceremony, if they would let us.

After many emails back and forth, it was decided that they would allow use to use their grounds as long as we didn't care if other tourists were around. I wasn't ashamed to admit I loved three people. I think we all agreed it was fine with us. So the date was set for July first. We would all stay at a B&B that I found called Brandraw House. It was large enough that even all our friends could also stay there. Let's just say we would be taking up the whole place for a week.

June was filled with getting everything ready for our trip to England. Passports, clothes for the ceremony, and other decisions that were needed to make before we left. We would each receive a ring. Which was platinum with the infinity knot done in gold, and later we would all go together, and get the infinity knot tattooed on our ring finger with each knot done in alternating colors of blue and red.

We had everything ready go and all plans in place. We even found a local register office that would perform the ceremony. We would all fly in just two days before the ceremony to make sure everything was in place. Peter had gotten us certificates of commitments made up that had our names done in calligraphy and showed the infinity knot in all four corners. Felix was going to take pictures for us.

All our friends and family were going. I had even invited Angela and her now boyfriend Ben. We chartered a plane to make it easier on everyone. The flight was easier than I thought it would be with all the kids, and Brandon loved it. He was laughing and playing the whole flight. He is such a joy, and as he grows, he looks more and more like his biological dad, but acts more like his other dad.

We landed at Heathrow, cleared customs, picked up our rental cars, and drove the next six hours to the B&B in Cumbria, _England_. I loved watching the English countryside go by as Edward drove, and I sat on one side of Brandon and Alice on the other with the two guys up front. Our little caravan of cars all following close behind, we hadn't been sure what time we would arrive, so we had talked to the owner into giving us an open check in time. After all we were renting the whole place for a week.

It was late when we got there, and I was so tired. With the help of Alice, we got Brandon all fixed up and in his portable crib for the night and we all just fell into bed grabbing hold of whoever was closest and cuddling until the morning light woke us up.

We spent the day going over all the plans with Mary Cumberland of the English Historical Society that is in charge of the castle, along with double-checking with the florist, the register's office, and also the musicians who were going to play at the reception along with playing the music we would walk down the aisle to. Everything was in order.

The following day we made sure everything was in place at the castle, the gazebo, and the marquee where the reception would be held. We talked with the caterer to make sure the food and drinks were going to be in place. Once again, the day went great.

July first I woke up so excited that I could give Alice a run for her money on energy and bounciness. We spent the morning at one of the local spas in Carlisle. We were waxed, plucked, and buffed. Rose and Heidi did our hair and make-up back at the B&B, before we dressed and took the awaiting cars to the castle.

Everything looked perfect, and I could not wait until the ceremony. We were doing things a little different than how two people would do it. The chairs were in a circle around the gazebo with four aisles. Each of us was walking down at the same time to Cannon in D. The official will be standing in the center of the gazebo waiting for us.

At the beginning of each aisle, there was an arch that was covered with Jasmine. Jasmine also covered the backs of all the chairs. At the end of each aisle there were pots full of an assortment of summer flowers in red, white, and blue.

I was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that came down to my knees. I carried a bouquet of red and white roses. I don't mean it was mixed with red and white. Each rose was white with red tips. Alice was wearing a red halter style dress that came down to her knees. She carried a bouquet of blue and white roses that looked similar to the ones I carried. Both guys were dressed in black suits. Their ties were red and blue striped and the boutonniere that was made of two single rose's one blue and white and one red and white.

We had no best men, maid of honors, groomsmen or bridesmaids since this was not a wedding, and no one was walking any of us down the aisle. I was waiting for the music to start. When I heard the first notes from the harp, I wanted to run up the aisle to meet my loves, but I slowly walked down the aisle talking to myself as I took each step, in order to keep myself from not running.

I entered the gazebo at the same time as my lovers; I could see each of their smiles as we stopped in front of the official and waited for him to start.

**Welcome and Call to the Celebration**

I want to welcome you all here to witness and celebrate the drawing together of these four separate lives. This may be the first ceremony of this type you have participated in or witnessed, or it may not, but its purpose and its heart is quite simple even as it is profound. We have come, so that, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon-Whitlock, Edward Cullen-Whitlock and Isabella Whitlock may celebrate and consecrate their spiritual union. It is by their love that they will be United here today. And they wish to celebrate this passage in the presence of your love and support and to share their joy in each other with you, their family and their friends.

I took a moment to look at each of my love, smiling and mouthing; I love you to each of them.

**The Vision**

Love is perhaps the most profound experience that we can have. The sensual part of love is one of life's greatest joys, and when this is combined with real friendship, both are infinitely enhanced. The day-to-day companionship, the pleasure in doing this together, or in doing separate things, but delighting to exchange experiences, is a continuous and central joy that those in love shares together.

_With each word spoken, I could feel the tears' building._

Deep knowledge of another is not something that can be achieved in a short time, and real understanding of the others feelings can develop fully only with years of intimacy. This wonderful knowledge of each other grows out of truly caring for the others, so much that one wants to understand as completely as possible what the others are feeling. Thus, it is possible to share not only joys and successes, but also the burden or sorrows and failures. To be known in this way is a priceless thing, because such understanding and acceptance make it easier to live with profound intimacy. It can and must also enhance the individual strength of each of the partners. We must give ourselves in love, but we must not give ourselves away.

_When I look at each of my lovers, who own my heart and soul, I could see they too were fighting not to cry._

Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon-Whitlock, Edward Cullen-Whitlock and Isabella Whitlock, your union offers you the highest and most intimate experience of love that we know. A growing bond of affection, trust and mutual concerns can bring you into a fuller life than cannot be achieved alone. As you share with each other your individual differences, your life together can become richer, more complete, and more satisfying. A union in such a sense will entail a uniting on all the levels of your being: body, mind, heart and spirit. Then, the longer than you are together, the more you grow and develop together. The deeper will be your lives together in union. Even now, love is calling from the best qualities deep within each of you, seeking to break down barriers of fear, selfishness, or anything that would keep you apart. This love opens a way of understanding, sensitivity, and courage, enabling you to be more responsive to the desires and the needs of one another.

Remember always that love, loyalty, and trust are the foundations of a lasting and loving union. As you strive to fulfill the commitment that you declare to one another here, your life together can be increasingly full of joy, satisfaction, and peace. Hold fast to the vision and the promises of this special day.

_My heart was filled with so much love for the three, that it felt like it would burst at any second._

**Declaration of Intention**

Jasper Whitlock, do you take Alice Brandon-Whitlock, Edward Cullen-Whitlock and Isabella Whitlock as your partners in life, promising to tenderly care for them, to respect them individually, to cherish them as they are, and to love them with fidelity? **I do**

Alice Brandon-Whitlock, do you take Edward Cullen-Whitlock, Isabella Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock as your partners in life. Promising to tenderly care for them, to respect them individually, to cherish them as they are, and to love them with fidelity? **I do**

Edward Cullen-Whitlock, do you take Isabella Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock and Alice-Brandon-Whitlock as your partners in life, promising to tenderly care for them, to respect them individually, to cherish them as they are, and to love them with fidelity? **I do**

Isabella Whitlock, Do you take Jasper Whitlock, Alice-Brandon-Whitlock, and Edward Cullen-Whitlock as your partners in life, promising to tenderly care for them, to respect them individually, to cherish them as they are, and to love them with fidelity? **I do**

_This all feels so right, I can't see my life without them, and I can't wait to start our new life truly as one._

**Commitment Vows**

I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Alice Brandon-Whitlock, Edward Cullen-Whitlock and Isabella Whitlock, to be my beloved partners in life, to stand behind, beside, and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you all as long as we all shall live.

I, Alice Brandon-Whitlock, take you, Edward Cullen-Whitlock, Isabella Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock, to be my beloved partners in life, to stand behind, beside, and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you all as long as we all shall live.

I, Edward Cullen-Whitlock, take you, Isabella Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock and Alice-Brandon-Whitlock, to be my beloved partners in life, to stand behind, beside, and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you all as long as we all shall live.

I, Isabella Whitlock, take you, Jasper Whitlock, Alice-Brandon-Whitlock, and Edward Cullen-Whitlock, to be my beloved partners in life, to stand behind, beside, and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you all as long as we all shall live.

**Exchange of Rings**

(Each Repeating) In giving you this ring, I join my life with yours, and pledge my everlasting love.

_My hands were shaking, and I was so scared I would drop the ring, before we could join hands to place it on the finger of our lover._

We all took turns placing the rings on our fingers with the other three hands joined together to slide the rings in place.

**Presentation to Guests**

The Whitlock's will turn to each of you for support, love and guidance in the years to come. Will each of you do all that is in your power to encourage The Whitlock's in their commitment and to support them in the promises that they make here today? - if so, please indicate by saying, "We will." **We Will**

**Pronouncement**

With the promises, they have made to one another, and by the power of their love, The Whitlock's have been joined in this union. They are now partners sharing one life from this day forward. You may kiss.

We all took turns kissing one another while all our hands were joined. I can't believe that we did it. The official called everyone back to order. "I have one more thing to say as we have many tourists watching this ceremony. The Whitlock's are not related to each other in any way they have just had their last names changed to reflect the oneness they feel. Their union is not recognized by any legal government, but in the eyes of their friends and families as well as in each of their hearts. I agreed to perform this ceremony for them after talking with them for months over the internet and getting to know each of them, learning that they have a unique love for one another and laws should not govern who we love or how we love.

Please enjoy the Reception for The Whitlock's and have a great day."

Since there were so many tourists at the castle and Mary had told us the average daily count, we went with simple finger foods and bite size cake pieces as we had decided not to cut a cake as this is not a wedding.

We did have music playing. It was done by the same Duo, The Leven Duo, who were made up of a professional flute and Harp player. We felt their type of music reflected our souls best.

The day ended with us leaving to our hotel suite, which we would have for one night before rejoining the family at the B&B. We choose a 1935 prewar Daimler coronation V41/2 limousine. The Daimler was the preferred choice of Royalty and the 'privileged classes from the early 1900s and the idea of riding in a vehicle that was used in the coronation of King George was something that none of us could pass up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Holidays and babies.

The rest of our summer was spent seeing all the sights in England from Stonehenge, to West Minster Abby. We hit all the sights, and it was a great way to spend the summer, as a family. The five of us, even went to every small zoo that we came across as Brandon loves animals.

We learned early on that you don't take a baby on vacation with you if you want to have sex. It only took him waking us a couple of times to realize maybe we should have let him go back home with the rest of the family, but I don't think I could have lasted six weeks without him. Maybe next time we will have to bring along a babysitter of some sort and have Brandon in a separate room.

There is nothing like being in the middle of mind blowing sex, only to be stopped by a crying baby. It makes you think about how loud you get during sex. I for one was looking forward to getting home where we had a few walls between his room and our room. That way, he did not hear us, and we didn't have to worry about being loud enough to wake him.

We got back to Seattle a week before classes started so we could get our textbooks and other materials needed for our classes. We also went and had our tattoos done before we headed back to school.

September seemed to fly by as once again, and we learned to balance school work, baby, and our sex life. I found that my labs were more involved this year than in the past, and it would take me longer to get them done.

October brought Halloween and Alice, being how she is, had to decorate the heck out of the house. She also had us going to a big warehouse costume store to find the perfect costume for Brandon. We found him the cutest little lion suit ever made. It has a lined zippered bodysuit that is tan in color, attached tail with bow, booties, hood with ears and plush mane. Even the guys fell in love with it, so we were all set to take him out on his first real Halloween, because last year he had slept through most of it.

We each picked out costumes for the night. Alice's being a nurse, which reminded me of her naughty nurse outfit from when they gave me my first sponge bath after getting home from the hospital. I picked a genie, and the guys picked pirates. I don't remember ever having so much fun trick or treating, and I knew each year would just get better as Brandon grew, and we grew closer as a family.

November was a good month as it was Thanksgiving. During dinner, Rose and Em took us by surprise and announced that they were having a baby due at the end of August. How could you not be happy with news like that? Rose could not stop smiling and giggling like a little girl she was so happy. Brandon being a boy and just learning to eat started throwing his food at me to stop me from helping him. When everyone started laughing, I could not help but to laugh too, knowing I had food in my hair and would have to shower before going to bed. Showers before bed always lead to a sex fest, something I will never grow tired of.

December was a hard month with finals and Christmas. Alice had to deck the house out once again. I think we all went overboard buying gifts for Brandon, because this year he could do so much more and the toys for his age group just all called: 'buy me, buy me.' We did all make sure we did not buy the same stuff. I think the guys looked forward to playing with all the toys as much as we all looked forward to watching Brandon play with them.

January started a new semester, and I was pleased to find out that I still kept my grades up. Seattle saw one of its worse snow storms in many years, which made me nervous about driving with Brandon in the car. Growing up in Phoenix and not ever seeing snow until I came to Seattle. I left the driving to Alice, and the guys after I put the car in the ditch just trying to back it out of our driveway.

February the guys planned a sweet night out on the town for us for Valentine's Day. They took us to the Space Needle which has a revolving restaurant and then up to the observation deck to watch the sun set.

March was spring break, and Brandon was going to spend the week with his grandparents Whitlock, so we could have some much needed alone time. What a week of alone time it was! Alice came down with a cold, but swore it was not bad enough to go to the doctors, and she just took over the counter stuff.

That girl wanted and needed us like no tomorrow. I can't believe how horny she was. She was never satisfied! It was the Friday before we went back to school when I woke up to Alice running her hand up and down my back and slowly dipping her fingers in between my legs. I could not help the moan that escaped my mouth even though it hadn't even been five hours, since we had sex.

I shifted my legs a bit so she could better reach my sex. She took this as a go ahead and threw the covers off all of us, rolling me onto my back and climbing between my legs. Oh, the magic of her tongue as it works my nub, and the way she curls her fingers always hitting the right spot. As I moaned again, Edward positioned himself in front of me, so I could take his hard cock deep inside my mouth.

When I felt Alice moan against my clit, I knew Jasper was doing something to her, but I could not see with Edward blocking my view. I continued to suck as one of my hands played with his ball sack and the other with his hole even dipping the tip in from time to time causing him to moan and buck forward.

I knew I was close, but I wanted Edward to come with me, so I dipped the tip of two of my fingers inside him. This is what he needed to give me all his deliciousness; it was also what I needed to be pushed over the edge. We were soon followed by Alice and Jasper. The shower was a repeat of the bed with Jasper taking Alice once again and this time Edward took me while I was leaned over and holding onto the seat of the shower, watching Jasper take Alice up against the tile wall.

April started out great with us making plans for the summer and about what we wanted to do next school year. Planning our courses was a big step as it would determine what fields of study each of us wanted to go if we chose to continue on with our studies.

It was the third week of the month when Alice pulled me into the bathroom and told me that she thinks she has screwed up. I looked at her funny asking what had she screwed up when she answered by handing me the stick that showed a plus symbol. I hugged her telling her it was alright. That hug turned into a kiss and by the time the guys noticed that we had been gone too long I had my face buried between her legs.

Neither of the guys were upset with her and said everything would be fine. I made sure Alice had Doctor Steele's number, so she could make her first appointment. We decided to keep this fact away from the family until after school let out. We didn't want to ruin anything for Rose, who was so happy when she found out that she was having a little girl.

May was filled with studying for finals. The finals marked the end of our junior year in school. Memorial Day was when we told the family about Alice. Our parents weren't all that pleased, but when we told them that the baby was due during our winter break it eased their minds a bit. They did give us a warning to make sure I didn't come up pregnant again until after I was done with school.

I understand that they are just worried about us not finishing school so it didn't bother me to hear the lecture from not only mom and dad, but also ma and pa Whitlock and the Brandon's. This day was also the families get together for Brandon's second birthday.

Our summer was going to be full and tiring as this boy was coming into his own, and he has a bundle of energy that never stopped. Thankfully, he had four parents to run after him, even though we wouldn't let Alice pick him up, any more.

I was so right Brandon had us running every which way over the summer, and Alice was so lucky she never had any morning sickness. It wasn't fair, and I told her on a daily basis. Besides Brandon running every which way he also never stopped talking. 'Car' seemed to be one of his favorite words, and when we drove anywhere; he would point to each car and say the word.

In just a five-minute drive, you would be going crazy from that one word. I mean you could give this boy a cookie, and it wouldn't shut him up and the cookie would end up on the floor board of the SUV. He also looked more and more like Edward as he grew. That hair was so much like his dad color wise, and it was always a mess no matter what you did to it.

Rose went into labor on the fourth of August, three weeks early, but since her water broke, they let her deliver. Keria Rose Cullen, even being born three weeks early, came into this world weighing eight pounds and had a full head of rich dark hair like her daddy's.

You would have thought Em had won the lottery with the way he was hooting and howling. Her face was shaped like her mothers, and we all expected that once her eyes would change from that newborn gray to blue like her parents. Keria only had to spend two days in the NICU and was released the same day as Rose.

We didn't see Rose and Em again until the Labor Day BBQ as they had been spending time bonding as a family. Unlike me, Rose hated breast-feeding and had put Keria on the bottle. Rose also had this problem with anyone holding her, but herself. I kind of understood that since she had tried so hard to have a baby and now that she was here she did not want to let her go in fear it was all a dream.

School started a few days later, and I knew it was going to be a tough year. I had mostly some form of science, since I wanted to go to medical school the following year. Edward and I both were planning to go to Medical School, but Jasper, who has been studying business, was going to look for work. Alice still wants to be a designer, but has changed from adult fashion to children's fashion. I know that she will be awesome at it as she always finds the cutest clothes to put on Brandon.

October, once again it was time to deck the house out, only this time with Alice directing us on where to hang and place everything, since she was getting so big. When we went back to the warehouse to find costume's this year, the guys found one that looked like a beach ball and told Alice she had to get it as she is always saying she looks like a beach ball.

I was so shocked when she relented saying she would wear it, but she got to pick out the guy's costumes. I knew I had to keep my mouth shut, or she would pick something really bad for me. I about died when she picked a Banana Flasher for Jasper and 'A Good in the Sack' one for Edward. I told her that both guys should wear that one, and she agreed, but didn't want the guys to wear the same thing.

I kept looking to see what I could find that would not be too out there since I was a mother and all, so I settled for a costume that was from the roaring 20's. Now on to finding the perfect costume for Brandon, who was thankfully not here, or he would be pulling all the costumes off the racks. I was pleased when Alice said she needed to go to the bathroom so Jasper walked with her.

Edward and I found this little rocker costume and we both knew that it was perfect because he loves to try and play Rock Band 2 with the guys. We quickly found his size and put it in our cart and headed toward the front. We had just gotten in line to pay when Alice and Jasper met up with us.

Alice looked in the cart and when she saw what we picked, she smiled at us and said that we got it right. I so wanted to say of course, I got it right, but held my tongue. We paid, loaded up the SUV and went to pick up our son. As we pulled into the driveway at mom and dad's place, Alice shot out of the vehicle and into the house. Guess she had to pee again so soon.

Unlike Brandon, this baby didn't what to give up what sex it was, so we had no clue what we would be welcoming into the family come December. Halloween was a fun night once again. Thanksgiving was a pain as Alice kept complaining on how much her back and her feet hurt and that if either of the guys ever touched her again she would cut their weenies off. Every guy in the house cringed.

It was funny when Rose told her that she had no clue what real pain was, if she thought, it hurt, now wait until she went into labor. I had to agree with her as did all our moms. Alice was getting real uncomfortable and had troubles studying and taking her finals.

I knew she had to be getting close, and I was so looking forward to meeting our newest member of the family. Brandon has taken to placing his hand on her stomach and saying baby, and sometimes he said baby come out.

Alice had the last exam, on the twelfth of December, and her due date was the twenty-fourth, but she was hoping she would make Christmas day. I told her she would go early, and I was right. We were driving to pick up Brandon when the contractions started. I mean it's only a ten to fifteen-minute drive depending on the lights, and Alice had two really nice ones before we even reached the house.

By the time we had Brandon loaded Alice had a third and the guys, being overly protective, said we were going straight to the hospital. It was so funny to watch Alice yell and scream at the guys much like I had. When were they going to learn don't touch us when we are in pain as it's all their fault?

I felt sorry for Alice. I remember the pain, and I tried my best to keep her calm. Her contracts were about every ten minutes and steady, by the time we got to the hospital. When Dr. Steele checked her, she was only dilated to a two and ordered her an epidural to help with her pain.

It wasn't until a little after three in the morning that Alice's water broke, and she was still only at a six. We waited another three hours before she felt the need to push. The guys helped her and I just held her hand encouraging her. She was so tired and wanted to give up as she had pushed for almost an hour.

Then Dr. Steele asked her to give one more big push and sure enough our second son was born. The guys cut the cord together like they had done with me. With a cool cloth, I wiped the sweet off, of Alice's face. She smiled as she heard our son crying while the nurses weighed him and checked his scores.

When the nurse brought him back over I got my first real good look at him. He was a lot bigger than Brandon. He was bald but you look at his face, the shape. The nose, it was all Jasper's, but we will have to wait until the DNA is done to make sure.

The guys followed him down to the nursery so that the doctor could check him out. I stayed with Alice while she was cleaned up and taken to her room. I could see that she was so tired, but she refused to go to sleep until the family got to meet our son.

Since I had kept the name a secret she thought she would do the same. I was glad when the guys came back in with our son and closely followed by our family. Brandon was still asleep in his stroller, and we did not want to wake him.

Alice took our son from Edward, who had carried him into the room. Alice looked at him smiled and said I would like you all to meet Jaxen Allen Whitlock. I wrote in the book his name and Jasper told me his weight, which is nine pounds ten ounces, and he is twenty-three inches long. How did my little Alice carry this monster?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Like me, Alice loved breastfeeding. Jaxen was so different from Brandon in that he needed to always be held. Brandon loved his little brother and was always informing us when he started to cry. He would sit next to whoever was holding him and pat a leg saying, "brober don't cry," which repeatedly put a smile on all our faces.

Christmas was interesting with a baby and a toddler. Alice left Jaxen with me one day and spent a whole 10 hours shopping since it was her first time to enjoy it in many months. I thought we had been spoiling Brandon, but I guess any child born into our little family was going to get spoiled rotten.

By the time school started, we were all ready to go back. I never knew just how hard it was to have more than one child. I know in my heart that we were not done having children yet. I still have dreams of a little girl with blond hair and my deep brown eyes, so I knew that some time in the future, Jasper, and I will be adding a little girl to our mix, and I hope that Edward and Alice will also add a child of their own.

I was pleased, yet surprised that Alice would take her own car to class and leave before the rest of us to spend time with the boys. Her last class got out two hours before any of ours. Esme said she was a big help, since she was currently taking care of all three grand kids, Rose's and our two. It was a little difficult with two infants.

It took us the whole month to get back into the swing of school and being parents of two. Esme was, as always, a great help. By the end of January, I knew for sure that I wanted to go to medical school instead of teaching English. That meant studying for my MCAT's right alongside Edward, who had always wanted to follow his dad into medicine.

February came and went so fast all my free time was spent studying for the MCATs with Edward, which we would take the middle of March. Edward kept telling me that I would nail them, but I was not sure, as some days; my brain seemed to be scattered, and I could not remember anything. Even Jasper and Alice thought this was due to me putting too much pressure on myself.

I think my family was ready for us to take our MCATs and then relax a little before we started studying for finals. The week after Edward and I took our MCATs was spring break. Our little family had a trip planned to Disney Land. We thought it would be fun for all of us. We knew that Jaxen would not remember this, but Brandon would.

It did not take long for us to forget about MCATs and enjoy Disney Land. We took turns watching Jaxen, so we could all have fun. We even hired a babysitter one night, so we could just go out as adults.

I felt so relaxed when we returned from our spring break; I was not even worried about my MCATs score. I would gladly go into teaching English if I did not get into medical school. I realized sometime during our break that it's not what I do that counts, what matters is that we all love and support each other.

With my renewed spirit, I went back to school with a much clearer outlook than before. The MCAT scores came in the middle of April. Somehow, I scored higher than Edward did, but we both passed and could now apply to medical schools. We both just wanted to stay right where we were, as UW has one of the top medical schools in the country.

We wanted to celebrate our scores, so we asked mom and dad if they could watch the kids. They gladly did saying they don't get the kids over night much.

We went to the Space Needle for dinner, then home. With two kids, finding time to enjoy each other fully is hard. We do simple little touches on a day to day basis, but it's rare that we have time to all be together sexually.

We were no sooner through the front door when Jasper attacked me. His kiss was full of hunger and desire. I kissed him back with just as much force, as I unbuttoned his shirt. As I finally reached the last button, I heard someone say 'Bedroom now'. That was all Jasper needed to hear as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I could not help but giggle as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

He let me down right next to the bed. He recaptured my lips as he slid the zipper of my dress down. He only broke the kiss, so he could slide it off me and to the floor. "You are so beautiful my Darling," he said unclasping my bra.

I reached and undid his pants, running a hand up and down his hard member. I liked hearing him moan, it, just fueled me on. Once he was free of his pants and boxers, he pushed me back onto the bed. He kneeled beside it pulling me to the edge. He then slid my sexy lace undies off before he ran one finger over my outer lips teasing me with his motion.

"Jasper it's been too long please," I begged.

I could hear Alice begging Edward to stop teasing her as well. I turned my head to find them on the other side of the bed in the same position. I needed to touch Ali, so I reach out a hand and found hers. We curled our fingers together so we could all four be connected.

Jasper dipped his tongue between my outer lips. He brushed across my clit once, twice, three times before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it as he inserted two fingers. After the third pump, he started to curl them up hitting that sweet spot causing my body to tremble as my orgasm started to build. When I thought, I could take no more; he pulled his mouth away, stood, and leaned over me.

"Darling, it's been way too long since I have seen you come undone. I want to watch you come around my cock." He was not gentle as he slammed into me. He felt so good that I was not sure I was going to last, but he slowed down. He was no longer fucking me, but making love to me. I could see the love in his eyes that bore down into mine. It did not take long before I was coming and soon felt his seed release deep inside me. He rolled us onto our sides staying connected and just held me as we both came down from our highs.

I heard Alice scream as she came, followed closely by Edward. Sometime while Jasper was making love to me, I had let go of Ali's hand. As soon as I realized, I sought out her hand and pulled her towards me, turning in Jasper's arms, so I could look into Ali's eyes.

Looking in her eyes, I saw the same kind of love that I saw in Jasper's and cupped her face. I leaned in to kiss her, starting out slow, just two lovers showing their love for one another. I guess Ali had other plans as her hand ran down my belly to my sex.

She dipped two fingers in, pulled them out, and tasted them. I could feel Jasper hardening again against my back.

"Baby I want to taste you as Jasper fucks you," Ali said, eyes shining with mischief.

"I like the sound of that. Can I taste you as Edward fucks you?" I asked, knowing this would be trying something new.

There was shifting going on, as Ali and Edward changed the way, they were facing. Jasper slid inside me from behind. Ali would lick my clit; she also would run her tongue over Jaspers cock as he pumped in and out of me. I was doing the same thing to her, and Edward.

The taste of the two together was intoxicating. We would have to do this again sometime. I was getting close and I so hoped that everyone else was as well. Ali bit down on my clit causing me to orgasm and just a few strokes later, I felt Jasper spill his seed inside me once again. I bit down on Ali's clit causing the same reaction with her and Edward.

When we came down, we all took a shower washing each other. We climbed into bed and curled up together, and soon we were out.

After cooking breakfast, we went to get our boys. It was just too quiet in the house without them. Dad greeted us, saying mom was out back with the boys. We walked through the back, to find mom pushing Brandon on the swing with Jaxen on his lap.

For a little boy who, was only two he was just a great big brother. There were never any moments, which he hasn't shown Jaxen love. We stayed for lunch before packing up the kids and taking them home.

The following week Edward and I both got our acceptance letters from the UW medical school. We would not have to move our family from our home. Once again, we asked mom and dad to watch the boys, so we could celebrate.

This time, it was Alice, who attacked me once through the door. We somehow made it upstairs where Alice proceeded to make love to me while Jasper made love to Edward. Afterwards, we showered and crawled in bed curled around each other as we do every night.

Like the last time we celebrated, we ate breakfast before heading over to pick up the boys, so we did that again. It was raining so Brandon was in the playroom that Mom and Dad set up for him. Jaxen was being held by Carlisle. You could see just how much he loved his grand kids it was written all over his face.

We ending up stay the whole day, eating lunch and dinner, before heading home to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

It was now time to study for finals and get ready for graduation. Time was slipping by as we finished finals and readied ourselves to graduate. Alice and Jasper started applying for work. Edward and I geared ourselves up for the long hours of medical school.

It was the day before graduation. I was cleaning the bathroom and putting away bath supplies that we bought at Costco. As I went to put the box of tampons under the sink, I saw that there was already a full box there. I know we had not been to Costco in over a month so that meant one thing. It was never opened and used.

I sat there just staring at the two boxes while I counted in my head. As I counted, it hit me that Alice did not use them either. Can we both be pregnant? I jumped to my feet and ran down the stairs grabbing my purse and running out the door, while yelling; I'd be right back.

I went to the closest store, ran in grabbed two pregnancy tests, paid and was back home in less than fifteen minutes. I quickly made my way back upstairs to the bathroom. It seems that no one heard or saw me come back. This was good. It would give me time to see, and if I was, then I would call Alice upstairs and make her take the other test.

Those three minutes were some of the longest minutes of my life. When I looked at it and saw that plus sign, I started crying. I was not sad, but extremely happy as I knew right then that it was Jaspers. I let it sink in a moment before calling Ali up.

I told her to look under the sink.

"Shit Bella, neither boxes are even opened," Alice said.

I handed her the test saying, " Alice, please take this."

"Why me? I just had Jaxen," she stated.

"Please, Alice humor me," I said smirking.

She took the test saying, "Fine."

We waited together while Alice kept asking why I thought she was pregnant when it had to be me that would be.

"Alice, think about it, if it was just one of us than the box would have been opened with just half of it used," I told her.

I could see the light go on just as the timer on my phone went off. We both looked. Seeing the plus sign I pulled her in kissed her, then held her as she started to cry.

"Alice we will be going through this together. I'm carrying Jasper's little girl, and you're carrying Edward's." I told her.

"How do you know whose baby we are carrying?" she asked.

"Alice, have you been with Jasper in the last month?" I asked hoping she would understand once more.

"Shit! You're so right; it's been me and Edward or you and me. Jasper and I have touched and kissed but nothing more, for some reason," she said understanding.

"Let's go tell the guys," I said smiling.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked me.

"Because this is just so perfect, come next January, we will have the perfect family two little boys and two little girls," I told her.

"What if I have a little boy?" she said.

"Alice I have dreamed this way too many times to be wrong," I told her.

We walked downstairs arm in arm. When we walked into the room, both guys looked up at us from their game as both Brandon and Jaxen were asleep on the floor.

"Why do our wives look like they have something to say?" Jasper said looking from one to the other.

"Because we do have something very important to say," I replied.

"Just spill will you? I want to get back to whipping Jasper's sexy ass," Edward said sounding put out that we were interrupting them.

"Well fine, I guess we can tell you later," I said starting to turn making sure Ali was still with me.

"Bella, Alice," Jasper yelled.

"We're pregnant," Alice, blurted out.

"What?" both of the guys said, as they just sat there looking at us.

"Don't just sit and stare, come kiss the wives who will give you two sexy guys the perfect family come January next year," I said winking at them.

"This family is already perfect, what more do we need?" Edward said standing and walking toward us.

"We, sex on a stick, need little girls to complete us," I told him as he wrapped Ali and I in his arms.

"As long as one looks like you; I can go for that," Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"My eyes your hair color," I replied, causing all three of my loves to look at me.

I then explained about my dreams I started having shortly after Brandon was born. This seemed to make everyone smile, and then the kissing and groping started, but was soon stopped as Jaxen woke up crying. We all started laughing as we heard Brandon saying, "Don't cry brober".

**Please review as I really like hearing what you think and feel about this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We had a huge graduation party at our house for the whole family plus all our poly friends. We were careful not to say anything to anyone just yet as we had some more talking and planning to do before we made our announcement to our families.

After the party, we put the boys to bed, and we talked some before we went to bed ourselves. We spent the whole weekend coming up with plans and how we could make this work.

"I have not had any calls on any of my applications yet, so I say let me stay at home with all the kids this way Esme can just be a grandma," she said smiling.

"I think that's a great idea," Jasper said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Then it's settled; I am now a stay-at-home mom," she said smiling brighter than I have ever seen her smile.

"Bella, have you thought about how you can handle medical school and a newborn?" Edward asked.

"In fact, I have. Our babies aren't due until January, so I can do the first semester, then take off a semester and make that up over the summer so you, and I will still be graduating at the same time." I explained looking straight at Edward.

"Why did I know that you have this all figured out," Alice said as she leaned back against Edward.

"You only say that because you love me," I said to her teasingly.

"You got that right. I do love you, but you also have a way of thinking things through. You also see little things going on around you that we miss," Alice said.

We talked for a bit more before we all curled up and went to sleep. We knew that soon we would have to tell the family, but Alice and I needed to get our first appointment done and over with first.

I called Dr. Steele's office right after breakfast and made our appointment. I was pleased when I got us a Thursday afternoon appointment. This weekend was Brandon's third birthday, and it would be the perfect time to announce our new arrivals.

We spent Monday shopping for the party. On Tuesday, I went to and talked with the Dean of Medicine at UW. I needed to make sure my thinking was correct, that I could take a semester off and make it up during the summer. I smiled as he said that it would be no problem.

I left feeling on top of the world. I was having Jasper's baby, and Alice was having Edward's, completing our family. I know I don't want to have any more children after I have her, but if Alice wanted to add more to the family, so be it.

The guys had dinner cooked when I got home. It was some sort of chicken dish but just the smell turned my stomach, and I was running to the bathroom. As I rinsed out my mouth, I thought to myself, 'and so it starts'. Edward came in to check on me. He was so sweet. Well, he is always so sweet, but seems to get in this protective mode when someone is pregnant and makes sure all needs are met.

I had toast and tea with honey and lemon to help settle my stomach. I did feel better and was able to help bath the boys and get them ready for bed before I crawled into our bed.

I woke to the smell of toast and tea. I knew that it was Edward's doing. We dropped the boys off with Esme, saying we were getting a last minute present for Brandon's birthday. We went to our appointment and the nurse Debbie asked which one of us was pregnant. When we both answered, she looked at us like we were crazy.

We peed in a cup and got weighed before Dr. Steele came in.

"Now, now, what am I going to do with you two young ladies, or could it be the guys who are misbehaving," he said eyeing all of us.

"Oh, I think it was all of us misbehaving," Jasper said trying to hold back his laughter.

He first checked out Alice and then me. He said everything looked great and that our due dates were the same, January 15th. He said he would see us all in four weeks, but we knew the drill if we thought something was wrong to call.

I spent the rest of the day and the next two throwing up everything that touched my stomach. Saturday, Edward made me some Peppermint tea, and it stayed down. I was feeling better by the time everyone started showing up.

The smell of the grill kicked it back in gear. Mom followed me into the house.

"Bella, you're pregnant aren't you?" she asked with that mom look of hers.

"What about medical school, it's been your dream, since I have known you," she asked.

"Mom, don't worry; I will take off a semester and then make it up during the summer. Alice will be staying home and taking care of all our kids," I said telling her more than I really wanted.

"What do you mean Alice is staying home, is she pregnant too?" mom asked.

"Yes, we got pregnant the same night," I explained.

Mom hugged me and reminded me that she was only fifteen minutes away if we needed her. I told her that we might be calling her from time to time as something tells me this morning sickness was going to be worse than before.

I rinsed out my mouth before walking out with mom to the backyard. As we walked out, I could feel all eyes on me. I think it's time to make our announcement. My stomach was already turning from the smell, even with all the fresh air it did not seem to help. Jasper walked over putting his arm around me and asked if I was ready.

All I could do was nod as if I opened my mouth, what would come out was not words. Jasper slowly led me over to where Edward was sitting with Alice, who was feeding Jaxen.

"Not doing well I see," Edward said pulling me in and kissing me on top of my head.

Jasper stood behind me, placing one hand on me and one on Edward.

"Everyone, first I want to thank you all for coming and sharing in Brandon's third birthday. He has been such a joy to watch grow and to see how loving of a big brother, he is just makes him that much more of a blessing. Talking about blessings, it seems that come the beginning of next year we will be welcoming two new little ones," Jasper said as we heard many gasps from our friends and family.

"Is Bella having twins?" Mary asked.

"No both our lovely wives are pregnant," Edward answered with a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't take it any longer; I sprang up from my seat and only made it about half way to the back door as I started to throw up yet again. I stood there watching as dad expressed his anger about the situation.

"I thought you guys were not going to add any more until after medical school?" I heard dad ask.

"Dad that was the plan, this was a shock to all of us, but we are looking at it as a blessing," Jasper said.

"How the hell is Bella going to handle medical school?" he questioned.

Somehow, I was able to speak, " Dad, I can get my first semester in, take one off, and then take the summer semester, so I will be on track with Edward. We did not plan this, but yes I agree with Jasper and Edward this is a blessing. Please just support us like you have been," I said as the tears flowed, right along with me puking a second time in front of everyone.

Mom helped me get cleaned up, made me some tea and put me to bed.

Time seemed to be moving slower than it normally did as I was so sick. Soon Alice was too, but hers was only in the morning. Dr. Steele said it was normal for it to be this different. As long as I was gaining weight, and the baby was alright, then there was nothing to worry about.

The summer passed and by the time school started my sickness had lessened, and I was able to start. A few of my professors were put off by the fact I would start medical school pregnant. I let their comments go in one ear and out the other.

When we went to our September appointment, we got to see our little ones, and it was verified that I was right. We were both having little girls. I could not help but be a little smug, since I had said all along that we would have girls.

Alice and I asked about getting our tubes tied, and Dr. Steele explained that insurance will not pay for it, since we are both under twenty-six. He explained that it would pay for the guys to get vasectomies as it can be reversed at anytime if they want more kids. I laughed at the look on both their faces and they both had their hands covering their balls.

"What's so funny? I am highly attached to them, and I think you are too," Jasper said.

"They don't take your balls," I told him.

"Bella, I know what they do, but I will have to think on this one," Edward answered.

"Alright, we will think about this further and get back to you on it Dr. Steele, if that's alright?" Alice said.

"Take your time as we can snip the guys at anytime," he stated.

We grabbed some dinner before picking up the boys. We fed them as well as bathed them before putting them down for the night. I had some studying to do before I went to bed. Jasper finally found a job working at a small publishing company in the accounting department.

It was only the middle of September and Alice was already talking about Halloween. I knew as soon as the super costume store opened, we would be going. She promised that this year the house would be decorated better than ever before.

This was going to be a fun Halloween with both of us pregnant. I wondered what kind of outfit she would make me wear. Life was going well for us as Alice has settled in at being a full-time mom. She says she never knew it feel this good to stay at home and watch the kids all day.

Weeks were passing quickly, and Alice took the boys to the costume store while the rest of us were either at school or work in Jasper's case. Part of me was thankful, but part of me really wanted to go with her. When we got back all, she could talk about was how cute everyone would look. She said none of us could peek at our costumes until we put them on.

I looked in the spare bedroom and sure enough there were bags and bags of stuff. This weekend would be spent decorating the house. I felt for the guys as they would be doing all the climbing this year.

As promised, the house looked great. Alice had both the guys looking like twins, as well as us. Brandon and Jaxen also had the same costume. The plan was the guys would take the boys out trick or treating, and the girls would stay home and pass out candy.

Brandon was so excited and all he would do was tell Jaxen how much fun it was to get all that candy. Like Jaxen could understand everything he was told only being ten months old. Alice took like a million pictures. I guess the guys all had fun as they came home laughing with a sleeping Jaxen in his stroller and a very tired Brandon in Edward's arms.

The following day the decorations came down and Thanksgiving decorations put up. One thing I can say is that Alice never misses a holiday that they sell decorations for. The closer we got to the holiday you could hear Brandon telling Jaxen all about the presents and food, there would be to eat.

I have a feeling, he forgot all about Thanksgiving and went straight to Christmas. As Edward and I stopped to grab some stuff for dinner, I saw how it was so easy for our son to tell his brother about Christmas as the store was all decked out for it, and we still had a week before Thanksgiving.

Once Thanksgiving was over, Edward and I spent much of our time studying for finals. I wanted to ace all my finals, so I could show my professors that being pregnant doesn't affect the brain like they seem to think. As I took each of them, I felt good about my grades. Jaxen's first birthday was held indoors as it decided to snow. He had taken his first few steps just days before, but he seemed to master it behind our backs as he would walk from grandparent to grandparent moving his hands, as if he was asking for more. More what I was not sure?

Christmas was so crazy with all the gifts not just for the boys, but for our two little princesses who would be joining the family soon.

**Please review as I love hearing from you, and I want to thank all the new readers we have picked up as well as all of you that waited while my brain was frozen.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Our first appointment of the New Year was on the third. Dr. Steele did an internal exam to see if either of us had started to dilate. It turns out that neither of us had, but we still had twelve days to go. I was looking forward to completing our family.

Edward and Jasper both refused to get snipped, so both Alice and I decided to go on the Depo shot, which is not affected by medicines that can render birth control pills ineffective. I didn't see us wanting or needing to add to our family, but then again, only time will tell what we all might want.

We made our next appointment was on the tenth, just five days before our due date. Even with all the morning sickness I had, this pregnancy has been easier on me, since I didn't have any hip problems. Neither Alice nor I, were as big as we had gotten with our boys. Dr. Steele said they were going to be small, around six pounds each.

I found myself sitting in the rocking chair in what was soon to be the girls' room, whenever I had a few moments, which with a three-year old and a one-year-old, was not very often. Brandon was a big help with Jaxen. He loved to help him. It was fun to watch them play. If Jaxen couldn't do something and started to cry, Brandon was right there telling him it was alright, then showing him how it was done.

Watching the two of them made me smile. Brandon understood that he would soon have two little sisters. He loved to rub both our bellies and talk to them just like his dads did. Jaxen may not have fully understood what was about to happen, but I had no doubt that Brandon would show him just how to be a big brother.

The boys were down for a nap as was Alice. I found myself in the rocking chair reflecting back to how all this started. To think back was painful as I remembered the hurtful words Edward said that day in the kitchen. I just let the tears flow as I remembered being in the hospital seeing the little touches between the three of them and the way all of them looked at me.

I remembered how it took me no time at all to want the three of them; how it felt the first time I was with Jasper, and then a few days later with Alice. From the moment, I had stepped into that coffee shop; I felt whole. My tears were now happy ones as I remember how much each and every one of them means to me.

I did not hear the front door open, or him coming up the stairs. I was so deep in my memories.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward's sweet voice questioned.

"Just remembering how we got to where we are today," I answered back as he wiped the tears away.

"You had me worried when I walked in and saw all those tears," he said softly.

It just hit me that it was the middle of the day, and Edward was home.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked him.

"We have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, so I am skipping one class along with the study group," he said.

"It's the tenth already?" I asked, totally forgetting the date.

"Yes, Jasper will meet us there," he told me right before he kissed me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my fingers together. I melted into his arms, wanting and needing to feel as much of him as my body would allow. As Edward caressed my back, I could not help but moan. I am pretty sure we would have taken it further if Brandon would not have interrupted us.

"Daddy, daddy you're home," he yelled as he ran into the room.

I watched as Edward turned and opened his arms for his son. Brandon looked so much like his dad, having the same wild copper-colored hair and vivid green eyes. I smiled just thinking about how wonderful of a father he is.

Alice walked in carrying Jaxen and asked if we were ready to head over to drop them off. Edward stood; keeping Brandon in his arms and shifted him, so he could hold out his hand to help me rise from the rocker. The drive over to mom and dads was quiet as both boys fell back asleep.

Our appointment was a quick check to make sure everything was still on track. Neither of us has started showing any signs of labor, so we made an appointment for the following week on the seventeenth. I hoped that I didn't have to wait that long. I so wanted to see what each of these sweet little ones would look like.

Edward stayed close to me that night. I think he felt what I was feeling earlier in the girls' room. It was a rough beginning, but our love for each other had made us stronger. I didn't know what I would be doing if I didn't have any of them in my life.

I was so thankful that Brandon brought us back together and helped us create the family we are today. The next few days seemed to fly by as we made sure everything was ready for bringing the girls home. Alice and I both made sure we had our bags packed.

The morning of the fifteenth I woke with a backache and wanted to ring Alice's neck when she said I was being grumpy with her. Mom came over at lunchtime. When I went to use the bathroom before eating lunch, I had just reached the door when my water broke.

I still don't remember having any real contractions, just a horrible backache until that moment. I yelled for mom knowing she could reach me faster than Alice, who was waddling, worse than I was because, she's was a few inches shorter, those she looks bigger around then I do.

It was moments later, and I was in her van. I could now feel real contractions and screamed out as the first one hit. Mom told me that Alice was getting the boys ready and would follow us as soon as possible. She also told me that Edward and Jasper would meet us there.

I don't even remember getting from the bathroom doorway to the van, let alone anyone talking on the phone. I did not answer her, but gripped the seat as another contraction ripped through me. I so wanted to rip Jasper's balls off at that moment. I didn't remember it being that painful last time. Oh, yeah by the time my contractions came this close together, I already had an epidural, and the pain was not as bad.

I was glad when Edward helped me out of mom's van and into the wheel chair, then wheeled me to the maternity ward. I was soon in a bed, and Dr. Steele was checking me out.

"Bella, you are sitting at eight centimeters," he said, as Jasper and Alice entered the room.

"Eight centimeters," Alice replied.

All I wanted was something to take away the pain. As the next contract hit all, I could think was getting her out of me now.

"Bella, I need you to breathe and not to push." Dr. Steele reminded me.

"I want her out of me," I screamed back at him.

"Bella, I need you to relax and breathe through the contraction, let me check you again," he told me. I couldn't relax, but with the help of my family at least I was able to breathe through the next contraction.

"Bella, you're now at a ten, so with the next contraction go ahead and bear down and push," those were the best words I had heard all day.

Three contractions and three pushes later our little girl was born. She had the mucky blue-gray eyes like all newborns have and just a dusting of white hair. She weighed less than what Dr. Steele had thought, coming into this world at just five pounds six ounces and only eighteen inches long.

I was so tired that I slept for an hour before I tried to feed her and introduce her to all our friends and family. Unlike with the boys where I named Brandon and Alice named Jaxen. We had all decided on the names for the girls. We just did not let anyone outside the four of us know the names.

Before I knew it, the room was filled with all our friends and family members wanting to meet the newest Whitlock.

"So, when do we get to know her name?" Emmett asked as soon as everyone was in the room.

"Everyone, we would like you all to meet Savannah Grace Whitlock." Alice said beaming with love for her.

For the next hour, everyone passed her around and commented on how adorable she was. I was glad when everyone left, and I was able to get some more sleep. Savannah was not as eager to feed as Brandon had been, and it took almost the whole three days I was in the hospital before she would latch on and feed without fussing.

We hadn't gotten fully into a routine with Savannah when, on the twenty-second, Alice went into labor. After 9 hours of labor, we were able to introduce Hannah Faith Whitlock to the family and friends who had gathered.

Hannah was bigger than Savannah as she weighed in at six pounds even and was twenty inches long. She looked more like her dad than she did her mom. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that Edward had donated his DNA to help create her.

Just as I had thought, Brandon was always teaching Jaxen how to be a big brother as well as always willing to help us out. To me, when I looked at our little family, we were complete. I mean what more does a family need than two sweet boys who adored their parents as well as their baby sisters.

It took the girls five weeks before they started sleeping more than three hours at a time. This was hard on both Alice and I, trying to tend to their needs as well as the needs of the boys. Jaxen still took a bottle part of the time and was nowhere near ready to start potty training, so it was three sets of diapers.

At our six-week appointment, we both got our shots and were reminded that for at least the next week we would still need to use additional protection. As far as I was concerned, they could use protection for the rest of our lives, since they didn't seem to think they needed to get snipped.

Mom and dad are watching our four kids over night, so we can enjoy being together since being released from the doctor's care and could be intimate if we choose to be.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was so nice just having my three lovers to myself for one night. I lost count at how many orgasms I had. Sometime during the night, I woke up crying. I quickly crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, hoping not to disturb the others.

A short time later Edward came into the bathroom asking me what was wrong. I told him I dreamt about my parents. I told him as much of the dream as I could remember, how they kept saying I was a whore and would always be one as long as I lived my life the way I am currently living.

Edward held me as I cried; telling me that I was not a whore and that there was nothing wrong with being in love with three other people. After Edward got me calmed down, we went downstairs, made some tea and sat and talked some more.

As the sun started to rise, I started to yawn.

"Love, why don't you go ahead and go back to bed. I will send Jasper and Alice to get the kids while I stay here and look after you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want to be alone," I said, almost in tears again.

"Hey, there you two are." Alice said, coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked running and kneeling before me.

"Bella had a bad dream. We have been down here since three. I was just going to take her back to bed and ask if you two don't mind picking up the kids." Edward explained to them.

"What kind of bad dream?" Alice asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I will explain to you guys later. I want Bella just to forget about it, but that might take some time," Edward replied.

"Darlin', you know we are here for you and love you with all our hearts," Jasper told me as he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, I just need some more sleep. I will be alright," I said in a voice that sounded strange even to me.

Both Alice and Jasper kissed and hugged me before Edward led me upstairs and back to bed. He held me close, and I felt loved and protected as I fell back to sleep in his arms. It was late afternoon when I woke, still wrapped in Edward's arms.

"How are you feeling, Love?" he asked, placing small kisses all over my face, which caused me to giggle.

"Much better thank you," I replied, still giggling.

"I like this sound much better than those tears," he said with that crooked smile of his.

I looked at the clock, and saw it was after two. I slept most of the day away. We showered and dressed before going downstairs. We heard not just Jasper and Alice's voices, but also mom and dads. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I ran to mom, fresh tears running down my face.

Mom just held me telling me everything was going to be alright. I heard Edward explain about my dream.

Mom placed her hands on either side of my face and moved my head, so I was looking her in the face, "Bella, there is nothing wrong with the way you love. You are not a whore, and I will kick anyone's ass if I hear them call you or Alice one, for that matter."

Edward was laughing at his mom's statement, but it made me smile to know that I did not just have the love of my lovers, but also the people I call mom and dad.

"What's so funny son?" mom asked.

"Mom, you cussed," Edward answered once he calmed down enough to speak.

"So, nobody messes with my family. Thankfully, all the kids are asleep," she speaks back.

Mom kissed me before passing me off to the arms of my lovers as she went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Dad even had his say, stating that he would back mom up if anyone ever said those words to us.

When Brandon and Jaxen woke up from their naps, I sat on Jasper's lap watching Edward, and the boys play with the Duplo blocks. When Jaxen could not get one of his to connect, he would hit Edward or Brandon out of frustration. Edward would stay calm and tell him to ask for help instead of hitting. Alice had joined mom in the kitchen to help with dinner.

Part of me felt bad that I was not in there also, but I needed this closeness to keep me grounded. Half way through dinner, the girls woke up, needing to be fed and changed.

That dream last night was the first time I have ever dreamed of my birth parents, and that is all they are to me anymore. Esme and Carlisle have been more than just in-laws from the moment; I met them. They have become what I always wished my parents would have been. They will always be who I think of as my mom and dad.

Choosing to come to Seattle to go to school had been the best decision I have ever made. I have met the loves of my life, and we have started a family. I look down as Savannah eats, and I smiled the first real smile of the day.

"Now that's a pretty picture and the way I like to see my daughter," I heard dad say as he sat in the chair close to where the boys were playing with their blocks.

"I need to thank each of you for showing me love and understanding that I needed after my dream last night. I'm not sure why it hurt so badly. I can't think of a reason for my parents ever to come here, but knowing I have a loving supporting family makes all the difference in the world. I love each and every one of you with all my heart," I said to my family.

"Darlin', we love you with all our hearts and please never forget that," Jasper said, kissing my check as he caressed Savannah's head.

We all talked some more while the boys played. All too soon mom and dad left for the night. It was just such a comfort to have them here reinforcing their love for me. I knew that we still had a long bumpy road ahead of us, but I knew with the love and support; we have that we will make it.

Jasper took Savannah from me to burp her, so I got up to help Edward give the boys their baths before bed. I read a story to them, kissed them, and waited at the door as everyone else kissed them goodnight. I knew that in a few hours the girls would want to be fed again so I headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

I made it to the bed before any of my lovers made it. Alice was the first. We curled up together after a few kisses and caresses that both of us wanted to take further, but didn't, knowing that we needed our sleep. The guys joined us and soon we found our comfy spots and were asleep.

When the girls started to cry, I looked at the clock, and it showed they had been asleep for five hours. If this turns into an every night affair, I will be the happiest mom alive. Jasper rolled off the bed so Alice, and I could go and feed the girls.

They slept another five hours once they were back asleep. We spent our Sunday as a family until it was time for us to go to mom and dads for dinner. We were not even all the way through the door when Rose came and said she would help mom kick anyone's ass that ever even thought of calling me a name like that.

I started laughing. Times sure have changed. It was nice knowing that even my sister-in-law who used to think of me as a whore and a bitch, was now on my side. We all sat and talked watching the kids play, while Esme finished up dinner. She would not allow any of us girls to help her.

Once everyone was sitting down, Rose announced that she was pregnant again and due the first week of August. She explained that she was spotting so the doctor felt she should hold off on telling the family until she was through her first trimester.

We all congratulated them, and everyone got up and gave Rose a hug. The rest of dinner was talking about what it means to be a family. I know this was because of that stupid dream I had, but it did make me feel even better.

It was nice to have the girls sleep for five hours once again, as it felt good to get those two extra hours of sleep. Edward left for school before Jasper left for his job. The boys played most of the morning while Alice, and I took turns watching all the kids while the other one cleaned.

We were slowly getting into a routine with the cleaning and handling of the boys. Jaxen was starting to act more and more like his big brother. He would try and copy each word Brandon would say. I remember hearing stories from Angela that her older sister Jessica would always run to her parents saying Ang was copying her. I was pleased that Brandon was not like that. He would say the word again, trying to help Jaxen get it down.

I never knew a person with more patience than my son. He was so loving and giving. One day he would make some lucky girl an awesome husband. I can't believe I just thought that of my three and a half year-old son.

For the first time in a long time, time seems to be going slower, or maybe it's not going slower. It's just that I have the time to sit and enjoy the simple things like watching the boys play. Yes Savannah and Hannah are very demanding at this point in their lives, but they still spend much of their days sleeping, so that gave me the chance r to sit and watch the boys.

Alice and I were connecting on a new level, which only brought us closer together. We were so intune to each other that we seemed to be able to read each other better now more than ever. When all four kids were down, we seem to find a few moments to ourselves, which always turned intimate.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months Edward was on spring break, and the girls were starting to roll over. It was fun to watch them. Hannah was the first one to get it down, and every time she made it to her back. She would start waving her arms around trying to find someone to pick her up.

The girls' eyes were starting to change colors, and I was pleased when Savannah's started to turn my chocolate brown. Hannah's eyes were turning that bright emerald green like her dads. I knew that when I started school come June, I would miss this.

I knew that all my sacrifices would be worth it in the end, but it's getting there that is hard. The months I have been home with my family will be what helps me to push myself to achieve my goals. I knew Edward was making the same sacrifices as I was, but I think at the same time; it's different for him. He did not carry a child in his womb like I have.

Now I understand why dad was so upset, and it took him some time to come to terms with me carrying Savannah. I think he knew that I would be fighting with myself on the inside about whether I should continue with making my dream come true or stay home and watch my kids grow up each and every day.

With Edward home, it gave me a little time to myself, which I would sit and have this internal battle over and over again. It will only be time before this battle is over, and I will know the outcome of it. At this point, even with school just a little over two months away, I can't tell you, which side of the battle will win.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I know most of you know that I've been dealing with RL issues that took up much of my time and made it hard for me to write when I did have free time. Hubby has had his heart valve replaced and is healing . He is now driving me in sane with doing stuff he shouldn't be doing, but we all know that's a guy thing. This story is coming to an end there will only be three more regular chapters and then an epilogue. This Chapter is a lot shorter than most of the other ones, but I wrote it the way I saw it in my brain.**

Chapter 22

Easter was here, and we had all our family and friends over at our place. Mary was pregnant with her second, which will give the Knight's their third child, while Jane is expecting their fifth child. Our back yard was full of kids running looking for all the eggs that had been colored and hidden.

I sat in a chair watching all of them, while I was nursing Savannah. I now knew for sure I would be starting back to school the last week of May. As much as I love being around and watching the kids grow, I knew that if I didn't follow my dreams that in a few years, I would resent my choice.

I know that the kids are in good hands with Alice, and if she ever needs help mom is just a few miles away and could be here in minutes. I felt him near me before he even laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Love, it's nice to see that smile on your face," Edward stated as he sat beside me.

"There is so much love all around us, how can I not be happy?"

"Yes, we are surrounded by love," he stated as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Mmmmmmmmm, you taste like chocolate."

"Jaxen gave me a candy, and I just couldn't refuse him."

"So, why are you two sitting over here and not out helping the kids," Heidi asked.

"I, just got done feeding Savannah, and I'm listening for Hannah to wake up," I told her as we all heard Hannah starts to cry.

Edward jumped up saying he would get her.

"So, I hear your debating if you will go back to school like you had planned," Heidi stated taking the seat now vacant by Edward.

"Yes, I've been debating, but I now have my answer. I'll be going back. Having everyone here, seeing and feeling all this love makes me realize that I can't let my dream go. I now know that my family along with my friends will back whatever my choice is, but I would later regret not following my dream. Since I've been in this house I've learned what love and respect really are, as well as what it means to be a family. They have already given me more than I could ever give them. They have backed me from the day I told them about my dream. I can't let it die just because I'm scared of failing, you can't fail if you don't try. I know my family won't let me fail," I said with my head down looking at the ground.

"You're right we won't," I heard Carlisle say.

I looked up and it seems everyone was close, and I could tell they all had been listening to me.

"Darling, you are so loved and wanted right here. Please know we will be here to catch you if you fall, which you won't. Look around you, each person here will help you achieve your goal. You will become a great doctor," Jasper said before he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Thank you, all for supporting me through my moments of doubt. It looks like I need to head over to the U-dub next week and make sure I can still get into my classes," I said smiling, because it felt good to know I had so many people backing me.

The rest of the day flew by. I went to sleep knowing that I was going to follow my dreams. Yes, these days sleep are not something that I get much of with two babies, but that won't last forever. As they grow way too fast. I can't believe that in just a few short weeks Brandon will be four.

Coming to Seattle was the best thing I ever did in my life. I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I've had in weeks. I was at peace with myself. There is also nothing like waking up wrapped in the arms of one of your lovers.

I rolled over so I could look into his blue eyes as he opened them. As he placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose, Jasper whispered, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning to you too," I said, as I heard the girls cry. "Looks like duty calls," I stated as I tried and roll over, so I could get out of bed.

"Edward and Ali have them," he said right before he captured my lips in a long, passion-filled kiss.

I moaned as he snaked his hand up under my tank top. Jasper was just pulling off my shirt when Brandon came running into the room. I quickly grabbed the sheet to cover myself up.

"Sorry love," Edward said moments later.

"Mommy B, cook," Brandon whined causing me to laugh.

It's not like we all can't cook, it just seems when it comes to breakfast Brandon prefers mine.

"Sweetheart, go back downstairs with Daddy E, and I promise I'll be right down and cook," I say to him wrapping my arms around the little guy, which just climbed up into our bed.

I redressed before heading downstairs leaving pouting Jasper lying in the bed. It would have been nice to have it go farther than it did, but our son wants me to cook. I decided since my son wanted me to cook that I would do a full breakfast with homemade biscuits, gravy, hash browns, and eggs.

I also knew that most likely Brandon would end up with egg yoke all over his head. He loves to play in the yoke it's his favorite part of the egg. By the time, I had everything cooked and on the dinning room table, Jasper had made it downstairs. I could still see the disappointment in his eyes, but at the same time, he was smiling.

We all enjoyed the breakfast, Brandon thanking me, while I bathed him to get the yoke out of his hair. The rest of the day was spent, just Ali, myself, and the kids. Jasper went to work, while Edward went to school, with finals coming up, there was no way he could take a day off.

All too soon it was time for me to start school. I was shocked at how fast the summer went. The few times I found myself struggling in a class or two Edward was right there to help me. It felt good to start our second year together. We both even got hired on at the same clinic, so we could get the hours we needed for school.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted on this story, this chapter just won't come to me. I've tried many times and it never felt right, but this felt right. We just have a few more chapters and then I'll be post another story.**

Chapter 23

Going into our second year of Medical was hard. More than ever, I realize why Carlisle had urged us to wait until after our residency before adding to our family. The both of us had to put so many hours in at the clinic for credit meant that there was little to no time with the family.

When we were at home all, we wanted to do was sleep, since that was something we didn't get much of. I know this was hard on Alice and Jasper, but they never let on that it was. They were both so supportive it made me love them all that much more.

I was thankful for the end of the semester as we would actual have a three-week break and get to spend time with the family. I know Alice and Jasper have spent time together over the past three and a half months, and I don't begrudge them that.

I just miss being with my husbands and wife. I miss spending time with the kids. They have all grown so much with the girls crawling and trying to walk.

I've never thought I would finish all my exams and be done with the semester. I know that I've made the right choice of continuing my studies and following a dream I never thought would come true, and I don't regret going to medical school. However, I do miss being able to see the kids grow.

We had plans for our vacation most of it reconnecting as a family, but also we would have three days where the kids would be with their grandparents, so Edward and I could reconnect with our loves. This part was Esme gift to us. She remembers what it's like to be in love with someone in medical school.

Since Edward and I have different goals as doctors, Edward wanting to follow in his dad's footsteps and work in the ER, as well as being a surgeon; where I want to be a general practitioner. This has made some of our classes different, and I was lucky that I got to finish my exams a full day before he did.

I woke my first morning of my three-week break the most delicious way. Alice and her very talented tongue along with her long slender fingers were working their magic on me. At first, I thought it was just a dream, but as I started to cum, I heard her say, 'that's it cum for me my pretty' and with that I was cumming.

"That has to be the best way to wake up in the world," I said pulling Alice up, so I could kiss her.

That kiss turned into more as I rolled her over kissed my way down to her breast, placed sweet kisses on both of them before taking one in my mouth, while I rolled the nipple of the other through my fingers. After hearing, her moan a few times I switched and gave the same treatment all over again.

Once I had her moaning and groaning needing more, I kissed my way down her body. I could not help teasing her by skipping over her juicy, slick lips. I kissed each of her thighs, licked behind her knees, before going back up.

I could not help the moan that escaped my mouth as I ran my tongue over her outer lips. I had missed her taste. I took my time licking and sucking. Now that I was awake and sated from my own orgasm I wanted and needed to relish in this time with Alice.

As she begged for more, I just continued to do as I wanted. I knew she was close, so I slowly inserted two fingers turned them upwards hitting her sweet spot. I drank in every bit of her sweet cum. I licked her clean.

"Damn, that was so good," Alice, said smiling at me.

I moved up to lay beside her pulling her smaller frame into mine.

"Where are the kids?" I asked knowing Edward was at school taking the last of his exams and Jasper was at work, or at least he should be at work.

"With mom, she thought you might want to sleep late. It's almost nine."

"Thank you for the special wake up; I'll have to thank mom later for taking the kids. Want to grab a shower with me?" I teased winking at her.

I kissed her nose, right before rolling over to get off the bed. The water was running, and I was just stepping in when Alice decided to join me.

"We can't take to long mom wants to meet for lunch," Alice said as I started to wash her.

Since we were going to meet mom, I just lovingly washed Alice, while she washed me. I knew we could have more fun later. This would be fine because all I could think of was three-weeks off from school, oh the fun I'm going to have. I'll be going back to school all nice and relaxed.

Alice had breakfast already waiting when we walked into the kitchen. Coffee and fresh fruit what more does a person want. We ate as we talked catching up on the simple things I've missed being at school and then the clinic.

It felt great just to sit and not worry about this or that. After we ate, we spent sometime picking up and doing the normal house chores that need to get done.

The drive to moms was much like it always is. I was out of the vehicle as soon as Alice brought it to a stop. I was excited to be able to spend sometime with our kids. I ran up to the door knocked as I opened it.

"Bella, dear it's so nice to see you," mom said as soon as I had the door open and then added, "All the kids are napping lets grab some lunch before they wake."

"It's good to see you too mom," I said giving her a hug.

"Did you have a nice morning?" mom asked with that knowing look of hers.

"Mom," I said not wanting to go there, but also knew that she wanted an answer, so I said, "Yes".

We ate and talked making plans to go shopping in two days, so Edward would be rested too. Just, the mention of his name ran wonderful intimate thoughts through my mind.

I've missed out on intimacy for so long that even just saying one of my beloveds' names gets my mind and body going. Alice gave me that little look that said yes he is ours, and we will have fun.

The boys woke up first, and I spent sometime playing with them on the floor with their trucks, while we waited for the girls to wake up. Each of them hugged and kissed me.

We left shortly after the girls got up. I decided I would cook dinner since Alice, and Jasper do so much of it. I was just putting the casserole in the oven when Jasper came into the kitchen. I could feel him standing right behind me and no sooner was the oven closed he picked me up spun me around as he sat me on the counter top.

"Darling, you're so beautiful and I've missed you so much," he said right before crashing his lips on mine.

The kiss he gave me was full of love, want, and desire. My body just melted into his. How had I gotten so lucky to be so loved and wanted? I think he would've taken me right there if Edward hadn't walked in looking so sexy.

I watched as both Jasper and Alice attacked him showing him just how much he is loved and wanted. I gave them a few moments before I joined in. Two things stopped us from going any farther than just kissing. One of the girls woke up and two the oven went off.

We ate, watched a movie, bathed the kids, and put them to bed; all before we retired to finish our reconnecting that had started in the kitchen.

I got up with Jasper the following morning giving Edward and Alice some alone time for I knew she wanted to give him a special wake up, just like she had me.

Our vacation seemed to fly by. Jaxen had his second birthday. Christmas was a mad house with the girls walking and consistently pulling on the tree. We got our three days away from them and let's just say we only left the bedroom for food. I don't think we even got dressed to go down and grab substances.

All too soon life was back to normal, Edward and I at school and pulling our clinic hours, Alice staying home with the kids, and Jasper working; just, a few more years of this craziness and we can have more time to enjoy our family.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I was working on an original story for a contest and it took up much of my writing time, plus it was goat birthing time. My three girls each had twins, five boys and one little girl who I'll be keeping for breeding, I never name my babies since I sale them and I don't know if they are being sold for food or pets. The type of goats I breed are consider a meat goat. Since I'm keeping the little girl she has been name Leah. If you read at The Writers Coffee Shop please check out my original story and vote for me when the polls go up the first of March. The story is titled The Circle R it's a poly.**

**Chapter 24**

If I thought, second year was hard; I guess I would have to call our third year murderous. Most of our time was now spent working in the hospital, right along with lots of research papers. More than once, I doubted myself and each time I thought of quitting, my family was there to back me up, telling me that I should never let dreams die.

It was hard that even on breaks from the schoolwork we still had to pull hours at the hospital. Edward and I never even had time to talk. At times, I wondered how we would all survive this intact.

One day when I was really low and on break at the hospital, Esme came to cheer me up. She reminded me that like I am loved and wanted. She told me about how a few times Carlisle had felt like giving it all up, because he felt like he was leaving Esme alone with Emmett way too much.

Esme gave him the love and support that had been needed for him to complete his goals. She reminded me that she fell in love with a man who knew he wanted to save lives. She also reminded me that she conceived two children during his studies.

I asked her how Jasper and Alice were handling all this. I knew they kept telling me never to let me dream die, but I needed to know how they really felt. Esme told me that yes, they missed Edward and I, but it's easier for them than it was for her since they have each other.

When she said Edward's name, I had to ask if she'd given him the same talk and she assured me that she had. She reminded me that this was why they had tried to stress not adding any more kids into our family until after we had completed our studies.

I ended up crying on her shoulder out of frustration. After her pep talk, I was once again able to concentrate on my studies. Esme is and always will be the mom I hoped to be to my children, once I'm through with all my studies.

After my break, I felt so much better about the future as well as more at ease, because I knew I had my families' love and support. I've always known that to become a doctor was going to be a long hard road. I had never dreamed that I would fall in love and start a family before I completed my studies.

When my shift was over, I had to run to the library to start work on my next thesis. As I drove over I could not help, but to think back over these past. Getting kicked out of my house had been the best thing that ever happened to me. If that hadn't happened I would not have the love of my family.

It had never been my dream to have a large family, but now I couldn't be happier with what has been given to me. Answering the ad for a roommate changed me life. I met and fell in love with three wonderful people, along the way I gained parents who support each of us in our dreams, as well as for who we are inside.

I gained friends, something I've never had much of because of being such a book nerd in school. By the time I parked at the library I was very content with the way my life has turned out.

With renewed strength, I hit the books pushing myself to make sure my thesis would standout. As I was walking out, I caught sight of this very sexy copper head man sitting up against the way.

I walked down the aisle closest to where he was sitting nose in a medical book. I stood there at the end of the aisle studying him. After a time he looked up.

"Hey, beautiful," He said as soon as our eyes met.

"Hey, yourself," I answered smiling at him.

"I'm almost through; want to grab a bite to eat, before we head home?"

"Sure," I answered as my stomach growled letting us both know that I've not eaten in a while.

I sat down next to him while he read, along with making notes. It was nice just being close to him like this. Once he was done making all the notes he needed he closed the book, stood up, and held out his hand to help me to my feet.

He just didn't pull me to me feet, but pulled in tight against him, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I love you, so much."

I went up on my toes so I could place a kiss on his soft lips. Well I thought it would be just a quick kiss before we went to grab a bite, but that wasn't the case, the kiss was full of passion along with desire.

He leaned me against the wall as our hands started to explore each other's bodies. A noise off to our right brought us back to the here and now.

"God, I've missed you," he said looking into my eyes.

"I've missed you too. We should grab some food then head home. Maybe we can even catch Jasper and Alice before they hit the sack."

We walked out to our cars hand in hand. Edward opened my car door and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, before shutting the door. I followed him to the diner around the corner, where we grabbed a burger and fries.

The light was on in the living room, so we knew that Alice and Jasper were still up. We went into the house quietly hoping to surprise them. We stood in the archway to the living room and just looked at our two lovers, as they cuddled watching a movie.

"They are so beautiful; how did we get so lucky?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"You're right they are," he whispered back.

I guess it was just a little to loud as two heads turned towards us.

"It's early what are you two doing home?" Alice asked sounding shocked to see us.

"We met at the library and we needed to be here with you, so here we are," Edward answered her.

I stripped off my shirt and threw it at Alice, turned and ran up the stairs, hoping they would follow me. I finished stripping as soon as I hit the bedroom. Arms wrapped around me before I got to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper asked, running his tongue up my neck.

"I think you know what I'm doing," I responded by pushing my ass back towards him and feeling his nice hard cock.

It took just a matter of seconds and all four of us were on the bed kissing and caressing each other. It was not hurried, all the kissing and caresses were done slowly, and sweetly. We were showing each other just how we felt about the others.

It seemed like forever that we've all been together. I took my time as I licked and sucked Alice. She tasted so sweet. I've missed this, as I worked Alice over she was working Edward, while Jasper was teasing me. I wanted more, but this was the four of us reconnecting after months of not being able to share this time together.

I gasped as Jasper entered me in one swift thrust; it had been way to long since I've had either of my men inside me. As I continued to bring Alice pleasure, my own was building and building fast, even through Jasper's thrusts were slow and deep.

I heard Edward cum down Alice's throat, right before I caused her to cum. Jasper and I followed shortly after. We all laid there just wrapped in each other's arms. We fell asleep without showering, as I woke the next morning all sticky.

I slowly untangled myself so I could go get ready for my day. I showered and then went into each of the kids' room, kissing their foreheads, while whispering that I loved them. I had an early shift at the hospital, which made me the first to leave the house.

As I drove to work, I relished the love of my family. I found myself blushing as I remembered last night. I was so looking forward to finishing up my schooling so I could have more nights like last night.


End file.
